Blood Ballade 5: Destruction
by Shoysrock
Summary: The final installment of the B.B. series! The reincarnation of Anne is thrust into the world of vampires and lust, learning more and more of why she has these re-curing dreams and Count Dracula after her...R for much sexual situations and gore. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME!! This might be the final installment of my somewhat popular Van Helsing fanfics…the Blood Ballades! **

**Be warned…graphic and MOST DEFINITLY sexual situations in the later chapters. I have used this fic to spill my guts out on everything that I have ever wanted to write about…so when the next chapters are submitted take in mind that… **

Destruction

I am not vampire.

Call me what you will, day-walker, mortal, air-breather, un-hollow, whatever. I hope to not change the way I am.

I, Jane Angie Dawson, Re-incarnation of both saint and vampire, am human.

As I walk the streets of inner London, or traverse the countryside of England suburbia, or even the backwoods of my home, I dream of when I was innocent, younger, and weak. Of the time when I was but a young woman in the town of Purfleet and of when I was a happy young woman, forever carefree, it seems, oblivious to the darkness my past self failed to kill completely. What transpired afterwards I think of as my painful destruction of my dignity.

I have endured many dark things. The death of my father and mother. The return on the Prince of Darkness to hunt and torture me. The existence of the Order of the Dragon. The truth that I was an immortal in the past. The loss of my virginity. Oh, how much I have endured, I wished I would die. But I didn't die; I am still alive, though I wished that devil would have killed me.

I wear, as you see me now, a simple blue blouse and pocketed denim jacket, holding my increments of battle and everyday objects. Mainly my iPhone Quarto, purse, money and gun with silver bullets. Though I had a pretty old golden sword, I have no need to buckle it to my ion-plastic belt. The sword was my past self's sword, passed down for generations. This was my main weapon when I was in the great trial of my life. But that trail is past. Still, vampires that are not my friends that cross my path will be killed. The king of them was not nice at all to me, but his descendants are not.

I must live to continue on my life, my children, and so forth. Death is not a welcome prospect, though I wanted it awhile ago. Yet I have found reasons to live, to live differently than my past. I want to live quietly and happy, not go destroy evil and save the world. That is something my past had no choice but to live like that. But times have changed for the better. I can live my dreams. And my dreams are to live with my husband in peace from fighting.

Even if I was tainted by evil, I am not what he intended with his spawn.

I begin this tale of evil, of pain and suffering, with my worst memories.



**Well, here we go on perhaps the last B.B. fanfics! Or if I get enough votes I will continue…but don't decide that until the entire story is finished!**

**R&R!**

**Shoys.**


	2. Chapter 2: Eyes

**A/N: Second chapter! WE NOW ARE GOING TO GET SOMEWHERE AT LAST!!! MWAHAAHAA!!**



It began on a Sunday afternoon in the month of October. It was near the end of the month, yet it was still sunny and not that chilly. Around my home with my mother were the many colored leaves of the English countryside, blowing around in the wind and the field that was our large backyard. I was sitting in the field as usual, and still did since childhood when I was gloomy and sullen. Now that I was 18, however, it may have seemed childish. But nobody cared these days. Nobody was around in the countryside outside of Purfleet. Only I and my mother were around, only the occasional bicycler was seen on the paved road.

We had our garden, our old mansion, the field of grass and flowers in the spring, the trees in the woods I often walked and sketched pictures in, and if I traveled far, the cliffs that dropped to the sea. There was a rundown old house over there, where I often sat on the splintering porch and stare out to the sunrise. Mother and I were very happy with this home we had. Since father died, she insisted that we had to move into the countryside and get away from the world. Father was murdered by an unknown cause, and the police refused to disclose the information. I only knew that he died of blood loss while coming home from work. It was the same night our apartment complex burned down in London.

Only a year ago we found this house, as it was cheap and we could afford it. Mom was determined to re-build our lives after the loss of our home, father, and our possessions. We never earned a lot of money from mom's job at the grocery store and Dad from the ion-steel factory, and even I working at a fast-food joint. But times had changed for the worse.

But this house seemed to cheer me up only a little.

Mom had yet to find work, and we were far from Purfleet anyways. I yet had to get a job also, and had just graduated from high school a week before the fire. Our lives were shattered, but Martha, my mother, wanted to live happily and to raise me to live happily. But this year we had been staying closer together for the comfort from the trauma of these past events. We really didn't want to move out of our shell of peace in the fields and comforts of the rickety home.

Now, this October afternoon sitting in the field with the maple leaves blowing around in the grass, I sat in the wonderment and memories of the past year. My life had changed. I now didn't care about the cold chilling me through my shirt and synthetic jeans. Last year, the year 2025, was something important yet sad in my life. I knew that. But still, without a father and steady income, it was lonely. And all I liked to do now was sit and daydream here in this field on this tall hill by the remains of ashes and some pieces of moss covered wood. It was my favorite spot.

Yet now as I sighed, I felt someone watching me. My heart skipped a beat as I looked around in panic, whipping my short blonde and brown streaked hair to the forest. Nothing.

Except two pairs of green eyes that vanished.

Standing up, I prepared for the worse. I was somewhat a small figure, yet tougher than most. Still at school the boys used to hit on me once in awhile, but recently in my last years at school they stayed away. And people watching me was not good. I felt they weren't animal. Yet not exactly human…

I ran towards the house, to happily find mom at the porch. Greeting me was the smell of dust, lilac, lily, a smell that my mother and I loved, and the faint trace of Garlic, however strange it was there. Who knows what the previous owners grew? They must have grown garlic, Wolfbane and Hawthorn, as the plants were growing wild by the house.

When we moved in here, there were plenty of old furniture, three bedrooms, and everything in it as it had hardly been disturbed. The realtor had said the house was built in the late 1800's, and was owned by the Van Helsing family for quite sometime. Then, with the father's death and disappearance of his daughter, it still was owned by them.

Then, apparently the descendent of the Van Helsings, a young woman, took possession of her family's rightful property in 1965. She only lived in it briefly, and then took off to travel the world. She hadn't returned since. Except 20 years ago, when a great odd disturbance was around here the authorities said, and the lady's daughter died. The property was immediately up for sale at the tragic end of the last owners. Such as it were, the next day it was robbed of some family possessions, and then sat vacant for 20 years. Until we bought it. Clearly, this house was over 100 years old.

Mother was sipping her coffee, and I looked at her with worry. Mom, with her golden hair long and in a ponytail, her eyes weary and brown with some wrinkles indicating her age at 42, was always tired looking but still beautiful. Puzzled, she looked at me too, only to turn around and jolt. She saw something.

"Was it four green eyes?" I hazarded a guess.

"No, it wasn't…actually, I saw two deep blue eyes from that cedar tree…We best get inside. Must have been an animal…" Mom stood up and quickly pulled me indoors. Immediately thunder broke into the sky as it darkened. A storm was coming. And there was something about it I didn't like.

Mom and I didn't talk about the eyes anymore. I looked out the window at the lake and willow tree with the decayed swing, a favorite place for me to swim at; where mom and I would dry ourselves in the sun on the old weathered stone bench with the dark brown stains on it. But, now was not the time, with the disturbing eyes and dinner of lamb stew from a plastic pack that had replaced the can Campbell was so fond of using, since the metal could go to greater use in robotics. We ate rather disturbingly, the eyes seared in our brains as we ate the synthetic lamb. Everything seemed darker, darker and gloomy than it was before, and I kept feeling something, something terrible.

After dinner, I went into my room and began reading a vampire book. Yes, I was avid into the gloom and such of vampires, make-believe creatures of the night. I was enchanted by the whole idea of seductiveness and anguish these characters felt. I felt somewhat happy when I read about them, but my most favorite book was Dracula by Bram Stoker. With research in books and the computer, I knew a lot about Vlad the Impaler, his life and some stuff, and that was about it. I was a teenager, what did you damn well expect? I have seen death and destruction, and I hope I won't ever again! My tastes had matured my ideas in darkness. But I still sought happiness! I think happiness was coming, but tonight it was stalled with the gloom. What also intriguing was the beauty of a portrait of Dracula himself, with the long flowing black hair and turban, blue eyes, a nice round nose and alabaster face with a unique face that was so handsome for the time. Ah well, he is to the view of my eye a vampire, and seductive one at that! Me and my lack of boyfriends because of the strangeness of my views of men. Who needs them, when I could find some Goth dude into vampires, and even looks like one too!

And that was when I heard the sound. I had completely lost track of time! It was almost midnight, and I quickly got dressed into my PJ's, put the robot to sleep and looked out my bedroom door. It was just something…that I felt uneasy about. But I heard another sound, and it was only mom watching late night TV. I sighed, closing the door halfway for a breeze to come in. My room was stuffy from the humidity.

Getting into bed, I noticed the cross over the threshold. Yes, it had been there since the house was here, but I never bothered to remove it from its dusty place. Somehow, though I doubted that God existed, that cross over there was like a comforting presence. I couldn't guess the reason why that wooden object made me feel that way. But now more than ever it signified something, something it could hardly help to protect a _thing _against those behind it. I was feeling something evil in this house. Something that had been here before, something completely bad.

I crawled into the covers further, the blanket around me as I looked at the ajar door. The light from the TV turned off as my mom began her way through the hall to the bedroom next to mine. Her shuffling steps seemed to quicken as I saw her in her nightgown, and then her shadow pass by in the dark.

And then I saw a dark form of a man.

He was wearing all black, with a flowing cape as I saw in the dim light in the night. His head was straight forward and I couldn't see his face clearly, for the dark covered his facial features. But I could see the glint of a golden clip holding his black hair back. My heart rate was a million miles an hour. What was a man doing in our house? And wearing a cape of all things! A burglar? What? Whatever it was, he was stalking mom. And that was not good.

I sat up as I heard mom's door lock. She never locked doors. I was perhaps in one of my more frightened moments in my life, seeing that the other ones were when the house burned down, or my friend was shot in the streets, and when I got the call at school that dad was killed. But this was scarier, as there was a guy, in the house, in my mom's room, and I was scared stiff in my bed. It was something I never felt, but why us? We were dirt poor, hiding out in the middle of nowhere, and there has been no provocation for him to come here. Unless he killed dad, and for what revenge?

I took deep breaths as I slowly got out of bed and walked calmly towards my dresser. There, on the top, was my solar-phone where promptly I began dialing 911.

The phone was dead.

Solar-phones were thought to be indestructible. Clearly, this phone was dead.

Panic was gripping me. This wasn't supposed to happen! Taking more breaths to calm myself down, I tried the robot. It was dead too. And then I began noticing the chill in the air. The heat was on, yet the house was freezing! The rain beat down harder, lightning flashing as I tried to find a weapon, anything so I could defend myself when I snuck out the door and, as quietly as possible, went to the kitchen to get the phone.

It was dead also.

In fact, everything was not working, not even the microwave.

I tried to open the windows, but they were all locked and sealed shut somehow.

No man could have done this. But yet the stranger did.

I then decided what was best. I would save my mother, question him, make him unlock us as we would break out the windows and get in the car to the nearest police station. But first I gotta get mom, and if that guy is…doing what I thought he was doing, then I best stop him.

I grabbed a kitchen knife as my threatening tool and proceeded to creep down the cobwebbed hallway. I pressed my ear to the door and looked through the keyhole.

Mother was moaning and crying.

I couldn't see the man's face, but he had her on the bed, with her nightgown ripped to pieces and her head to the side on the pillow. The cape obscured everything, like a cloud of blackness over her form.

The man was rocking back and forth as he raped my mother. I must have reached the end of it, as he stopped and shifted, moving his face above hers.

I almost gasped as two, pale hands creeped under her and lifted her body, her head flopping back and he lowered himself.

"Your daughter shall be mine. And though you don't understand what I have said before, know that she will be in pain for the rest of eternity. Her two pasts have made her valuable. I need her." Said the hissing, deep voice full of malice. "You have served your purpose for bringing her into the world, and you have served my pleasure tonight. Now die, your uses have been fulfilled." It was a kindlier voice now, with a thick accent from some northern country, a foreigner I could tell. Then his pale fingers began stroking her cheek as his head went down to her neck.

I couldn't move. I heard the sound of mom gasping, fidgeting and giving a whimper as I watched him latched onto her neck.

I heard sucking noises.

It couldn't be, it couldn't be that this cloaked man, this entity…was a vampire. No, of course not, vampires didn't exist! He was merely, just, erotically sucking her neck. Until he dropped her and I saw dripping fang marks on her neck as she thumped to the floor. Martha Janet Dawson, my mother, was dead. And the cloaked man stood up and started gliding towards the door.

Panic! That was what was in my mind as I ran into my room like a scared little girl, not bothering to close the door, and hid under the covers. I was thinking only three things. One, that my mother was raped and dead on the floor. Two, the man was acting like a mythical creature, and if he raped once he could do it again. And third, I wanted to be alive, I wanted to breathe, to cry and be held in my mom and dad's arms to sob. But mom and dad weren't here. They were dead.

And that was when I looked up from the covers, lying in the bed with a kitchen knife in my hands. If he as much as get close to me, I would stab him! Yeah, exactly that! I would not get killed and raped! Yet he said he needed me…if only I heard the conversation earlier, but I had been busy trying to call for help to no avail. Still, I looked out from the covers to the door I stupidly left ajar in panic. And then he came in.

He had a pale, stone white visage, with high cheekbones and carved feature like a statue. Thick lips, a distinctive nose, and piercing blue eyes held me still. His face was framed by several stands of raven black hair, the rest were held back with the golden clip, and his ears noticeably pointed. Blood dribbled from his lips as he wiped it on his sleeve. My mother's blood. Yet it did not hinder how I blushed in my fear.

He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. The cloak of black was draped around him, and his hand reached up to untie the ribbons that held it there. It dropped, and he reached over to the door knob and hung it there. Evidently, he wanted to stay. That was not good for my part.

He was wearing an old military uniform, somewhat like what I had seen cavaliers and generals from the 1700's wore; only it was black. He had a silk shirt underneath, his jacket un-buttoned and he wore tall riding boots. His entire manner was that of a regal, noble yet mysterious middle-aged man. I looked up again from scanning him as he passed over the threshold and into my bedroom.

I felt my suspicions correct. For he winced and slowly crossed over, and I felt something good in the air feebly battle the evil cold presence entering. Yet he passed over and looked up. There was the cross, and with a narrowed gleam in his eye, the cross burst into flames. I unwittingly gasped.

He was a vampire, a real live vampire.

And he was in my room.

I watched the wooden cross turn into dust.

Yet a vampire fears the cross.

This must be a powerful one.

"Such a nuisance, that cross. My first time coming into this room got me then, but now, no more." He chuckled. The accent was seductive, deep and romantic. But it also possessed something terrible. He sounded a cruel man. Yet my suspicions about what he was, who he was, and the whole tone of the accent gave it away.

"Ah, yes, allow me to re-introduce myself. I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia. Born, 1432. Murdered, 1462. Bitten, 1888. Stabbed, 1915. And staked and burned, 2007." He bowed regally, causing me to shudder as he lowered his eyes. Then he stood up once more, one hand placed at the side while the other was held in front, gripping his jacket edge. His head was lowered, and looked like a cat waiting to pounce, watching his prey. Then with what little calming affect that was coming from his blue eyes, I was thinking dearly at what he just said.

"You don't remember, do you? Yes, your two pasts are connected with mine my dear. For instance, Joan de Arc was burned the same year I was born. Anne Van Helsing, that I turned vampire, was the one who stabbed me with the same sword that in 1462 murdered me. And then when I came back to life again, after several decades when I finally had her in my grasp and almost took her innocence, she staked me and let the sun burn me into a crisp! Yes, you were always feisty, though I didn't get to know your first past deeply." He then started walking closer.

"W-What do y-you mean? I'm just Jane Dawson, n-nothing m-more!" I couldn't have killed him; I'm just 18 years old for God's sake! I wasn't this Joan de Arc person at all, I wasn't even Anne Van Helsing, who was an owner of this house back in…1965…

"Nothing more? I beg to differ darling. Tell me, do you believe in re-incarnation?" He cocked his head to the side, in an amusing way at my confusion.

"No…" Was he hinting that…?

"Yes, I am hinting it. In fact I am telling you that you are a re-incarnation of two people, a saint and a vampire." Now he was leaning at the end of the bed.

"So, clearly, you are a v-vampire…and y-you're saying t-that you a-are Dracula…and I'm a re-incarnation? No damn way I am!!" I ranted, looking around and in panic at what was most definitely true. Count Dracula, here in my room, telling me I had some past lives. It sounded crazy, yet he was here.

"Crazy? Oh, you are far from crazy…you are beautiful." He gave a snicker. His eyes glimmered.

"Look, I'm j-just a t-troubled teenager. I'm not w-worth your time!" I cringed as he began walking closer. I hoped I would be brave enough to stab him with the knife if he got 'friendly'.

"Haven't I told you? The house you are in belonged to the Van Helsings! My arch enemy he was and his daughter the perfect blow to the family. His last descendant, my bride, and filled with the Holy Spirit, for indeed she was the incarnation of the saint Joan de Arc. Not only that, but Van Helsing was the re-incarnation of the angel Gabriel! So, here was the perfect vessel to bear live young."

"It's just a coincidence that I live here!" He was walking closer.

"Not just that, you are in the house of the Helsings. You, born exactly a year after Anne Van Helsing, the sole heir to this estate, died out in the field in the flames of the sun, have been sent here by God again at my return, for you to thwart me! But I will never die now." A flash of lightning, and he was gone!

"No, it isn't true…" And then I saw it. I blinked a few times, and the room seemed to change! It was less dusty, my stuff was gone, and the solar-cell lamp was a kerosene lamp! But then the vision disappeared and turned into my room again. That was odd, very odd…I looked into the past for a few moments.

And then my attention turned to the vampire who now reappeared and was sitting on me and holding my arms still.

"Let me go!" I screamed, struggling. But my strength was getting numbed, his hands incredibly freezing and his piercing blue eyes were holding my gaze. I felt like I would drop into that abyss, his beautiful eyes, so dreamy and intoxicating.

"You saw the past, didn't you? Yes, you saw the room, the room as it was in the same weather, the room that was inhabited by 14 year old Anne." He cooed by my ear, before gently kissing it.

I felt in shock that he did that, before his face was uncomfortably in front of mine, his lips smirking. But I could do nothing about it try as I might, to just stare at him with tears and stay sit up, his arms holding me there. Otherwise, I would have fallen limp onto the bedspread. But I felt a slack from his gaze, and I could speak and think a little better.

"Yes, I did…" I whispered.

"Now you have seen me, you will begin to have more dreams, more instances of your pasts. For they will help you understand why you are here. You were here to kill me, but I will change that. You will give me children." He chuckled and then kissed me.

I felt his velvety lips against mine, his eyes closed as he seemed to savor this, and I filled with mixed emotions. It felt glorious, as he continued and pulled me into his arms, his hands now stroking my short hair and his lips continued to maul my own very passionately. I felt like kissing back as my senses were flooded with love, but then I realized how cold they were, how he tasted of blood, my mother's blood. Finally, he let go and opened his eyes, with a look of satisfaction on his face. He let me go, his gaze of soul-holding suddenly leaving me as I flopped back in his arms, my dazed gaze looking at him in a new light.

I was kissed by the vampire king.

"You may rest now, Joan de Arc Anne Van Helsing Jane Dawson. Which ever name you choose, you will always be my bride to me. Tomorrow night I shall claim thee, for tonight my lust has already been satiated. Await my coming, and if you run I will catch you, and if you stay the pain will be less. I will explain more tomorrow." He let me go and tucked the covers around me as I fell back, my kitchen knife still in my hands. I watched him take it and place it by the bedside, and then stroke my cheek as he got up, walked to the window, and leaped out through the glass.

I gasped, as he turned into a large winged muscled beast! I would have sat up if I could, my mind racked with the impossible truth, my body paralyzed from not my own will. I watched the hideous, dark form fly up into the black sky, the rain lessening its watery assault.

I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I let sleep take me.

The last thing I saw were two pairs of green eyes in the room.



**A/N; Yes, erm…things would make sence also if you have read the previous four B.B.'s…just a reminder everybody!**

**Shoys.**


	3. Chapter 3: Flee

**A/N: Well, another chapter…with some gore and violence…etc.**

-------------------------



I was being led into a cobblestone square, people with dark faces weeping at me. Guards bearing armor and spears, all looking of malice, their intent I knew somehow of fire. I looked at myself, wearing white rags, my hands bound behind my back and then I looked up. There, a pole, with a sign nailed on it, the pole set in the midst of hay and kindling. There was a podium, where red-clothed priests stood. But they looked like devils.

Panic was gripping me. I had no idea where I was, what I was doing bound and standing at a pole with guards holding me in medieval garb and people in solemn poses. And then I looked at the sign.

The symbol was of the devil, and the words were Joan de Arc.

I screamed.



The first thing I felt when I woke up was that it was night. I looked up, and saw a cracked ceiling of flaking plaster. Sitting up, I perceived myself in a room over-run with vines and dust. I was on a decent bed, like some sort of old hospital cot, and the window had shards of glass. That is where I perceived the time after sunset, for the sun was gone and only a few traces of light shone in the horizon.

I got up, puzzled at where I was, and then the memories of last night and my dream was flooding my mind's eye. My mother dead, green and blue eyes, Dracula kissing me and telling me I am a reincarnation…and then of being led to a pole bearing the name Joan de Arc, which in the dream I was so sure it was my name, but it isn't, its Jane! Shaking my head, I looked to the wooden door and opened it.

I was wearing my PJ's, and barefoot, proceeded down the gloomy hallway into what was the large living room of the building. Except there was no roof, vines and spider webs abounded, yet no dust. It was clear that this old, abandoned laboratory was being used. And then I remembered, I had been here before. This was the abandoned insane asylum near our house.

I froze. Here I was, in an old building. Surely, is this the place Dracula had taken me too as I slept? He said he would come for me…

That was when I saw green eyes.

There, coming out of the shadows of another hallway across from me was a young man, wearing a black trench coat open to show a white stained T-shirt and a black vest. He had baggy black pants with a utility belt with two black old fashioned pistols, and his hands were in his pockets. He had olive green eyes, a mop of stringy black, shaggy hair, pointed ears and childlike eyes. He had a pale face, yet was remarkably good looking. Yet I was afraid, a teenager my age who looked like a vampire. He started to raise his hands.

"What do you want?" I asked, backing into the hallway.

"It's okay Jane; we aren't here to hurt you. We rescued you." His hands were placed in front of him non-threatening, and he looked kindly and worried.

"Who are you? Why have you brought me here?" I looked around madly.

"I am Carleton Jackson, a vampire, the fledgling of Anne Van Helsing. I was made in 1965. And we brought you here to protect you from Count Dracula, my master's sire." He started coming over. I was speechless at this. This was the missing boy presumed dead in 1965. A vampire boyfriend of Anne?

"How can I trust you? I myself, as Dracula said, am her re-incarnation. Are you trying to fool me for some vile purpose?"

"No, otherwise we would have let Dracula marry and rape you. We cannot let that happen, for the end of the world would ensue from his spawn. Anne…I mean Jane, you need to be alive." I let Carleton hold my hands and guide me over to a moth-eaten chair. I sat down absorbing what he said.

"You just called me…Anne…but I'm Jane, aren't I?" I asked, my eyes straying over to a photograph on the mantle of the fireplace…

It was an old photograph, beige tinted, and there was an older man, with long gray hair and a dog-eared fedora. He wore a white shirt and suspenders, and on his knees was sitting a young girl.

She looked exactly like me when I was 14. Except her clothes, everything about her was exactly like me.

"No…no, I can't be…"

"Yes, you are Anne Van Helsing's re-incarnation, and I was her lover." Carleton nodded and held me close to him as I realized the truth.

Vampires existed, I was a re-incarnation, and Dracula was out to get me.

"Well, woke up 'aven't ze?" said a French woman.

I spun around to see a woman leaning against the wall wearing a green and black short jacket with buckles, some ragged pants with some shin guards. She was smoking, with her white hair punked up and with her earrings, some scars on her cold glaring face, only the mascara or was it not, adding some odd humanity to her features. She had gloves, and silver daggers were pocketed everywhere. She was another vampire, completely indescribable in her aura. She seemed old and wise, though with the body of a 20 year old and yet displayed agility. Her looks were harrowed and exhausted, like she had been running for years. I was guessing she was probably an older vampire.

"Oh, zorry. I am Venom, vonce a member of the Order of the Dragon. I zus ze good friend of Anne. I am almost 200 veers old." She bowed, and kept on smoking.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Venom. So, you both are vampires, trying to save me from Dracula. Then, he wants me for my past. Did he love this Anne?" I settled down.

"Yes, if could love. He just wanted her for children. You see, vampires cannot reproduce biologically, and Anne was blessed with Godly protection. God apparently sent her here to kill Dracula, and it took around 100 years for that to happen permanently. However, Satan sent him back. This is Dracula's last chance to start the apocalypse. If Dracula wins, his children will be unstoppable, and a vampire social order will arise. Humans will be slaves, cattle, for the vampires to feed on. You, Jane, are his key now."

That was a lot of words to swallow. So, he killed my family, and now he wants to make me his bride for all eternity. I was glad this vampire boy was holding my hand now.

"We must not let him get you. It seemed a miracle when he let you go last night, but we have taken advantage of that. He will most likely be there already. We must flee as soon as possible!" Carleton urged. "I know this is hard for you, but when my master Anne told me the same things about herself, I felt the same way. You must believe, for that is why you are here."

It was true. This really was happening, my life not of my own, my choices slim, and the dreamy king of vampires wanted to rape me. I must believe if I was to live.

"I…believe you, I really do." I sighed. "What must we do?"

"Run!" He yelled grabbing me and tossing me over his shoulder as a large black form screeched and landed on the chair, making it collapse. I was only aware of Carleton running madly, before stopping in a room and grabbing a sheathed sword. He handed it to me.

"Hold on to this! It was Anne's, and you've taken fencing lessons!" That was true I did know how to swordfight a little bit. But he still didn't drop me, so I clung to him as he leaped through the windows.

I heard the howling die down while I was being carried at an extremely fast paced. Everything was in a blur, and looking to the side as we ran in the forest Venom was right besides us. I dared to look up as a shadow obscured everything.

There was a man, yet not, a bat like thing with wings flying above us. He had large fangs, his maw wide open showing off a grin as booming roars came from him. He had a tail, long talons, and his hair was familiar. I gasped as I realized it was Dracula.

"Hold on!" Carleton yelled, before from his bat popped out gray wings, and her grew bigger. He was just like Dracula, only skinnier. We took off from the ground as I held the sword and him tightly. I had never flown before.

It was exciting and exhilarating! I was on the back holding for dear life around his neck, for fear of falling into the trees below. I looked ahead, and the lights of our town of Purfleet were getting closer. To the left, more trees and rolling hills what I could barely see. The right, trees and then the drop-off to the sea. And behind us was Dracula, a massive beast flapping 40 feet away from us and gaining. Venom was attacking him, hurling silver daggers in her green beast form, her hair not even moving with the wind as she screamed like Hell was unleashed. Dracula roared, batting or taking the daggers like pushpins, pulling them out as he kept on flapping. It was amazing that he could even carry himself in the air. I did not want to be near that evil fiend, now that I knew the truth.

"He's gaining!" I yelled, holding tighter as panic was gripping me once again.

"I know! Hopefully was will reach shelter and do battle! It will end here tonight!" Carleton triumphantly roared, showing his fangs and his mop of black hair blowing in the wind. How could they both, both definitely skinnier and more feeble than Dracula, stop him? And then I remembered stakes, silver bullets, garlic and such.

Yet Dracula had passed under a cross. And silver daggers kept imbedding themselves in his flesh even now.

"LET HER GO FEEBLE FLEDGLING!! SHE IS MINE, YOU HAD YOUR ANNE, NOW GIVE ME MINE!!" He roared, slashing out his claws that were impeccably close to Carleton's tail. They almost got him!

"No, please, don't let me go!" Everything seemed to be held dear to me; the air I breathed, the scent of the air, the passing of the lights as Purfleet was passing beneath us…everything. If I was to be caught by Dracula, I would loose my virginity, and everything would be worse. My life, and already my last family members too. It was a terrible thought. These vampires, friends of my re-incarnation, were going to kill this demon! And not only that, THE Dracula of legend, THE vampire I had always read about. Yes, he wouldn't get me any damn way!

Dracula could tell me more about Anne Van Helsing…yet also Carleton and Venom, who knew her better. I thought it best to be with them.

And that was when a black claw grasped my leg and pulled me off.

Talons dug into my skin as I fell, only to hang upside down in his hands. Screaming, I was looking down at the trees, the sword thankfully in my hands, and then Venom was underneath me.

"Hang on to me!" She screamed, tossing a dagger at Dracula's hand. He let go as it severed a finger, whereupon I fell into Venoms arms. I held onto her rubbery yet furry skin, locking myself on her as she gave a big "Oof!" and started flapping awkwardly. Apparently I was too much for her.

As we plummeted to the Earth, I saw Carleton hover and shot his twin black pistols at Dracula, where he roared and clutched his chest. Apparently silver bullets got him, and he started to attack Carleton in swiping at him.

I lost the view as we hit the ground, where immediately Venom's backbones gave a loud snap and crackle. I rolled off her. I feared for the worst as I crawled under a tree and at the base, whereupon I was amazed. Venom's back was snapping back, and she quickly morphed into her human form and rolled over to cover my body. She held my mouth firm to stop me from screaming, and made a silent motion. She looked up nervously at the night sky.

The sounds of two vampires battling were dying off. Apparently they were moving away from us, which was good. And that was when Venom let me up as she stood; holding two daggers in each hand and ready to strike out.

"Ve best vind some shelter. Dracula 'asn't marked vou vet, which is good." She looked at me with concern and her ears swiveled independently as she listened for sound. "Zat vey vis shelter." She nodded her head, and I followed her.

We had been traveling sometime in the woods of the dark, half expecting Dracula to pop out of the shadows at any moment and grab me. At least Venom was here with her daggers. And I hoped she knew where she was going in the dark, because I didn't. The pitch black woods were all the same to me.

It was a half an hour until she stopped. We were at the edge of the woods, whereupon she went ahead and peered out to the field. There, with her pulling me with her was an old standing mansion, only bigger than mine, and a different, gothic style. It was over-run with undergrowth, and there were several gravestones in the yard of tall weed grass. Everything was silent except for the cold breeze of autumn. The home looked of decay yet…frozen in time. Somewhat like the insane asylum I was in only less than an hour ago. Venom drew closer in the open field, prepared for any attack with her wild eyes rolling everywhere.

I then realized how important I was. They were willing to die for me. And I hardly knew anything.

We safely reached the threshold. Opening the door, strangely silent, we went into the dark room of the foyer.

We stood for several heart-stringing moments as he strained to hear any sound. None.

"I believe vit vis safe now." Venom said, relaxing a bit to step around, still her daggers in her lowered hands. The room, with what little light there was, seemed large and dank. But noticeably, I smelt a whiff of blood…

The cause was answered. There was a dead, bloodless cat on the old kitchen table.

And then a woman stepped from the shadows.

It was my mother.

"Anne? My beautiful, darling Anne? How can this be?" She said, walking forward, actually, more like gliding. She wore an old, ragged faded green dress, clearly of the Edwardian period of the late 1800's. Lace trim, ghostly pale face, and her long golden hair, now held in a braided ponytail. She stretched her arms out, long and boney with sharp talons at the end. Blood and ancient beauty was around her.

No, she was not my mother.

"You aren't…mom…You aren't Martha Dawson!" I said, backing up to the wall.

"What? I'm Mary Van Helsing, who was used to be called Mary Ruthven. This is the Ruthven house, where I have been hiding since my death…But you are my daughter! Yet you are mortal after all these years!" She looked puzzled, her voice fleeting and ghostly. Yes, she was a vampire. And apparently Anne's mother.

"I'm not your daughter. I'm her re-incarnation. Dracula is after me, and now I see what you have to do to with the Van Helsings." I crossed my arms, trying not to be too disturbed about the dead cat in-between us.

"There is much more, much more. Not only was I her mother, but my Grand-father Lord Clarence Ruthven was a trusted servant of Dracula. He was ordered to kill me, but he didn't, pretending he did and hid me here ever since, away from Dracula." She sighed, lowering her arms at the sight of Venom running in and about to throw daggers at her.

"WAIT!! It's Anne's mother! Mary Ruthven, been hiding here since her death! Don't kill her!" I yelled, standing in front of Venom's daggers where she lowered them.

"Vime sorry, but now I see vou vin the photographs, I know vow." She lowered and put away her daggers, her face scanning the room. "Vold on that means you're…related vou von of our leader's Dark Oak!"

"Yes, I'm his grand-daughter. And the mother of Anne. My grandfather has told me a lot about you when he stopped here once in awhile. Yes, he was the leader of the Order of the Dragon, wasn't he?"

"Von till Van Helsing vas a vampire took vover, and ven to Ruthven, and then to Carmilla. That bitch. I'm glad Dracula and he killed ver!" Venom spat.

"You must be tired, Jane Dawson and Venom. I shall prepare rooms for you, and we can talk in the foyer. You must be confused about your past, Jane." She picked up the cat and put it into a plastic bag and set it in the cupboard. Then she went upstairs. "Make yourselves at home." She called.

So, with lighting the kerosene lamps in the foyer, Venom set about to patrol the perimeter of the house. I just sat in an old musty armchair. It was apparently used often, as since Mary was living here. Then she glided down the steps, the perfect example of wisdom and weariness when incorporeally she regally sat down in a rocking chair, rocking back and forth, her gray-blue eyes staring off into space.

"So, what do you know of Lord Ruthven? He seems pretty important to the story of Anne Van Helsing." I innocently asked as Venom walked in and locked the door.

"Ruthven was a man of divided loyalties. He was loyal to his family enough to turn me vampire from life threatening wounds, but he caused them because he had no choice in the matter, being himself Dracula's servant. Dracula wanted me dead, and here I have been living, never to see my beloved husband and my daughter again." She closed her eyes and sat back.

"I was a vampire hunter at the Vatican along with your father, where which was where we fell in love. To spend time with the family later on and that the Vatican became more drastically changed, we quit to raise you…I mean, Anne, here in a mansion in England. But, with my grandpa a vampire, he took me when she was four. All then I would know of her was what he told me on his rare occasional visits. He watched over her in the Order of the Dragon during WW II, where he was re-instated as the leader when Dracula finally truly did kill my husband Van Helsing. I didn't even know the Vatican turned his remains vampire, where only Ruthven knew that the leader was the famous vampire hunter himself, Fallen Angel."

"But Van Helsing didn't let his daughter know until it was too late as he turned to dust in her arms. He, as a vampire, had become obsessed with power and control, and didn't even bother to give his daughter the kindness and fatherly love she needed in her early years as a vampire. But he didn't, and forever Anne Van Helsing, as told by Ruthven, seemed to be a gloomy sad girl, filled to the brim with wisdom and vengeance. Dracula had taken her blood and soul. But I don't know what happened to her innocence, yet I stood in the shadows watching the great battle in the filed that night. I saw my daughter die and burn in the arms of my grandpa. He locked eyes with me as he died."

"You see, he strove hard to let Anne be a vampire just like me, and then he would take her in with her mother, me, as family. There, with Dracula hopefully vanquished, we would be together again. But it wasn't…so…" She sniffled, pulling out a handkerchief and blowing her nose. "All the time Anne feared him for his double crossing attitude, for she only knew he killed her mother. But she didn't know that I was alive again. I am sure he told her the truth, for that was why he fought Dracula in his demonic form, and died with her. Anne in heaven knew then everything, from Ruthven's and my soul in the heavens. Before she came back into your body."

I became very tired. I now felt something akin to her. This Ruthven, a sad man…indeed, he was an important part of the story. And that was when I saw the painting of him on the wall.

There above the fireplace, was the dark portrait of a smiling tall man, middle-aged with a beaver top-hat and a green ribbon, clipped to it some pheasant feathers. He had a square jawed face, with a brown brush stroked mustache and an eyeglass. He had shaggy light brown hair and wore a brown suit with a green edged frilly ruffle frock that came from his neck. A hand was in a pocket, the other set on a wooden desk. It was a beautiful portrait showing humanity and kindness radiating from him.

"Aye, Lord Ruthven! Vood, proud, strong leader!" Venom cheered, lighting up a cigarette.

"Yes, he was a noble man, shattered by his nature, by his relative's nature, and what he had to do." Mary breathed again.

"It's amazing, how complex vampire become as they age." I quipped.

"Yes, as the vampire ages, his or hers wisdom, experience, and personality changes. We were once human, and then we died. But then us, the un-dead, are trapped in-between the living and the demonic dead. So, over time as we exist here or there, we become more and more un-earthly. Venom and I are one of the oldest vampires in the world. Look at how changed, different, weirder as other's say, than average humans." She pointed to herself and Venom, who promptly nodded. "If a vampire is strong enough, as in the connection to the other world, then they can transform into ether demons, entities of dark matter that form like twisters on the Earth. But our main transformations are into Hellbeasts, where we can fly. And some vampires have even become so far out into the other world they become either become insane with an enlarged evil eye where they can wreck the world into un-Godly ruin, or become Revenants who wander the world with intelligence yet are like zombies. They loose all hair, become ghoulish and hide in the bowels of caverns to hide from the light. They have no need of clothes down there, where they live like rats, yet they know things no being would ever know unless they have lived long and tried, and Revenants they might become. They are the secret keepers, while the Hermains, the evil satanic ones, are the destroyers."

"Carmilla, Dracula's virst bride, became Hermain under the Order's noses! Until she died vin the great battle in her ghastly snake demonic form. She vus a great threat to the vorld!" Venom once again added.

"Then, with all this power in my hands, wouldn't it be better to be a vampire to fight Dracula?" I added. Being immortal had a nice ring to it.

"Death? You would love to die, and be risen again, forced to feed on the blood of the living, living forever, hunted by the Vatican and staked in your dreary coffin or to never cross the church again, be devoid of Godly worship, burn in the sun or face living at night, forever cold, hollow, and see things with unnatural beauty? To see your mind and form, body and what is left of your spirit turn and leave the world of Man that you so love? To widdle your days in boredom, to watch mortals destroy themselves, to see them, to kill them, to animalisticly ravage their bodies? To never bear a living child from your womb, to desire sex like an animal, as only then your heart can beat once again while you feel the emotion of passion that throbs with your husk of a heart? To try to control your glee as you kill men and woman, as you feel to cause men desire you, only to use them and then kill for food? And what of companions, you would make more like yourself to have them tag along in your loneliness, and have them feel death as well as you in the coming years! That fate is undesirable. I could not bear if you would become Nosferatu. To become non-human, when you are filled with chances and a life to live while I have not…Then Dracula would already be closer to his goal. I cannot bite you, nor can Venom. Immortality is suffering. You see me suffer, Venom herself plagued with fight is suffering, Carleton suffers for his lost love, Ruthven suffered for his loss of family and forced duty, Van Helsing suffered for his dead wife and himself what he passionately hunted, and for becoming the evil he hated."

"Brimstone suffered…" Venom wiped a tear away. "…vor not ever worshipping zis Irish God ze same vay again."

"Anne Van Helsing suffered for the loss of family, friends, surrender to the vampire King, and her past that had haunted her. Dracula himself suffers for not being full, for not being alive…but he has hidden his mind and become the suffering. He feels no love, nor joy, nor sorrow. He is hollow, but will live forever." With that Mary closed her eyes after powerfully saying those words.

Silence was suffocating the room it seemed.

I was speechless.

Now, I knew I did not want to become a vampire. And here were the answers spilling out to me.

Venom still leaned against the wall, a little worried she seemed. Yes, Carleton was not here. Had Dracula killed him? I hoped not, he was such a nice person. He was willing to die for me; all three of these vampires were ready to die. They had a goal, and that goal was me. I did not want to let them down.

"Venom…what is the Order of the Dragon?" I asked, breaking the silence and wanting answers.

"Vell, ze Order of ze Dragon has been van ancient group of vampires who hunt vampires. It was a Catholic group of crusaders Dracula's foster father vounded, but with Dracula, he attacked it. Curseded, Dracula's real father Lord Plinly the Elder Valerious, led ze vampire Order to a new purpose; aid the vampire social order. Dracula killed Valerious, and ze order divided into three groups; ze Ravenous, ze Batticus, and ze Wyvrenius. Raven, bat, and dragon. Zo, during many of ze Blood Feud wars of ze 1600's and more, ze order has been there to kill evil vampires and to aid ze good side. However, as zeen recently, ze Order has become power hungry. In fact, it changed zets goals as to try to become ze leaders of the world with veir own vampire social order! And veir main threat now 'as been Dracula, and Anne was ze thing vey needed to keep him at bay. Vey even tried to forcibly indict her into ze Order, for Ruthven thought it best for her, his mind troubled. Brimstone and I were forced by ze loyalty ze Order has to participate. Luckily she didn't become part of it; however ze ceremony would have switched masters. Because I was van Order member, my old master de Marquise Philippe Varney is no longer my master. This is ze first group zat has its members be servants to many, not one. Ruthven left in the 1970's and Violet, who vus actually Dracula's virst bride Carmilla became obsessed with hunting Anne down, his other bride. Ve, Brimstone van I good friends of her, left and protected her from ze insane Carmilla. And after following ze path Dracula took with Anne to 'er house for ze wedding, Carmilla and ze bloodthirsty order attacked. After Carmilla was vanquished, the Order has dissipated. Ve have no idea if zet has reformed again, for us 'ave been hiding here and existing."

Venom explained everything. She was smart. But vampiricy can do that a lot.

And then silence once again pervaded.

Until an evil chuckle resounded and echoed through the house.

"I told you not to run away my dear…" Said the Romanian accent, brimming with evil intent and…lust.

"Dracula, ve know you're in here! Ve vill fight to ze death and you 'annot stop us! You vill not get Jane!" Venom screeched, holding three daggers in each hand this time. Her cigarette was crunched in her clenched fanged teeth. I jolted and sank deeper into the chair in fear. Mary did not move.

"I would gladly accept that challenge. However it would be a shame to kill such a fine French whore." Dracula's voice was now in the kitchen.

"I AM NOT A WHORE ANYMORE! Varny paid me, bit me, loved me, and I joined the Order of the Dragon! I WAS NOT WHORE!" Venom was shaking. A tear brimmed from her eye as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Yes, you were. You were an easy meal, and beautiful at that for him. Pity Hector Seward killed him. And you exist. But, perhaps you can change your past and live a better life in the new order I shall create." Dracula now was in the hallway at the other end of the room.

"Never! My duty zis to God, Anne Van Helsing's legacy, and to ze protection ov innocents! I vill never join you!" Venom now started heading over to me, pulling me up and holding me close. I was incredibly frightened. Dracula was here ready to kill us except me.

"Then perhaps…dear Mary Ruthven, Mary Van Helsing, would consider being with the one she loves? Yes, Jane looks like her a lot, doesn't she? In fact, she more or less is your daughter…" His evil voice felt like it was dripping from the ceiling now.

Mary did not say a word. She was like a statue sitting in her chair.

"Jane is your indirect daughter, and you know that I will take her as mine. So why not hand her over willingly, and you can join in as her new mother? There, you can be with her freely with your life spared. Come to me now, with her in your arms and you will not die." Dracula was now standing behind her in the chair, his hands clenched on her rocking chair. The pale white hands were clenched onto the chair by her shoulders. I gasped as I saw his blue eyes in the dark glowing with ill intent.

"I would never give up an innocent to you. And I would never allow myself to become your whore along with her. I will welcome death if it comes for me. I am tired." She said calmly. She gave a longing look at me, her eyes turning glassy.

And then Dracula grabbed her neck.

And her head was wrenched off.

I screamed, and Dracula's bloody hands in a mass of black grabbed my shoulders and I was surrounded by black.

I opened my eyes to find myself hanging upside down on the ceiling surrounded by cold arms. I looked down at the dimly lit foyer.

"LET HER GO!" Venom yelled, aiming her daggers upward. She had panic and anger on her face, adding only a little bit of it to her hardened cold features. I gulped when I gazed at the headless body of Mary.

"Let her go? Remember, she is only a mortal, and that is all. If I drop her headfirst she might die. We wouldn't want that, would we?" Dracula chuckled by my ear. I shivered from the grasp he had on me. Blood was rushing towards my head.

"That soft flow of blood…The pounding of it in your veins…It's a tempting symphony of taste, filled with fear…" He hissed and tugged at my earlobe, licking his tongue on my throat. I felt queasy and gave a whimper as he chuckled at my reaction. I was mortified at this.

"Nobody has d-done that t-to me before…" I stammered out without realizing. Then I winced and gasped as cold lips latched onto my neck. His tongue dabbing the skin where he kept kissing repeatedly. It was weird and making my skin crawl. I kept squirming. It was a terrible feeling that was making me feel strangely…heightened and definitely freaking out.

"No, of course not. I'm glad I'm your first…" He cooed softly, kissing harsher.

I watched Venom ready her daggers to throw. For a second I pondered whether it would be better to die from my head imbedded with a dagger or to be in the clutches of this demon Dracula.

"Tut-tut Venom; you wouldn't want to kill her." He growled, continuing his lapping of my neck to coax more little whimpers out of me.

"Dracula…" Said Mary.

Her head was talking to us on the bloodstained carpet.

I couldn't speak in the fear of what it was.

I was used to the idea of vampires, but not talking heads.

"Mary, you're scaring the poor mortal! Well for that I think I should finish you off." He and I leaped to the floor, my body held struggling out in front in case Venom tried to attack. Venom nervously lit another cigarette that she kept noshing from fear. This wasn't supposed to happen!

Dracula stood over Mary's head.

"Dracula…I will watch…over my daughter's…re-incarnation along…with the essence of the…spirit of Anne…in heaven then…" Mary looked at me as I struggled, weakly because I was numbed by his aura. She let a tear slide down her cheek before closing her eyes.

Dracula crushed her head with his boot.

I saw it all. And I screamed.

"Shush my beloved. Everything will be alright, don't worry. I'm here." He clamped his hand on my mouth. I could only squirm and watch in horror as he trampled Mary's remains into a bloody pulp and shards of bone on the floor. I was almost retching, but I was feeling sleepy, becoming more calmed and weaker in his arms. I watched Venom, standing stock still in complete and utter terror for the first time. And then I was with Dracula in an instant in front of her, whereupon he punched her.

Venom twirled around a few times on her feet, with a bloodied lip and cigarette, her eyes lolling and she fell to the floor on her back. She was unconscious.

"No…" I stammered as he let go of my mouth.

"Yes…don't worry, she and that pitiful Carleton are not dead truly. They are coming with us to Transylvania in the airplane." He said in mock kindness. He was stroking my hair as I was becoming unconscious.

I was barely awake when he held me bridal-style to my chair where I had set my sword. He didn't reach to pick it up however, and in came some black dressed middle-aged vampire men, lifting the sword with gloves and dragging Venom away. One however looped a silver ribbon around her waist, making her give out a groan. I was horrified. And another pulled out a silver stake and stabbed the heart that was in the mass pile of dead Mary. The remains turned to dust.

I looked up to Dracula with his beaming face. Everything was blurry as I sank into those abyssal deep eyes. He looked more handsome than evil in the dying light there was as I fell into sleep.



I was sitting, tied to a chair, in a moving dark carriage. Light was scarce here in the darkness, but I knew I was in a carriage. Lying next to me was a large brown green-enameled coffin.

Everything froze for me for a second, as here I was tied with rope next to it. I kept struggling but it was no use. I saw a shadowy man in the corner sitting, munching some little black things from a jar.

And then a large, pale hand slid out to the edge of the coffin. And then disappeared.

I gave a yelp of surprise as something breathed in front of me.

"You look so much like your father. But you are not as strong as him." Said a sad, deep British voice.

He had a brown brushstroke mustache, a felt top hat with green feathers sticking out, shaggy brown hair, pale skin and an eyeglass. He had the most sorrowful yet hardened green eyes.

He was Lord Ruthven.

I awoke.

------------------------------

**A/N: Likey likey? The R&R!!**

**Shoys.**


	4. Chapter 4: Marked

**A/N: Hello there! Sorry for not updating immediately…I was at the renisance festival and stuff…**

**Anyways, we have some Drac/OC action here…of control-freak Count and bewildered young lady.**

**Roxula's on a Plane…a new movie:D**



I fluttered my eyes open to the fact it was night. We were moving somehow, and I was in some enclosed space. Everything seemed to be lit with faint light and it was definitely air conditioned. Shuttered circular windows were everywhere in the space. The interior was a dark gray, and I noticed that it was quite cold. I was on my back on a compact bed on black satin. I looked around, rolling my head this way and that. It was quite clear I was in an airplane, not a carriage.

And then I saw the man sitting comfortably with his legs crossed on the black leather couch across from me.

It was Dracula smirking.

"Sleep well, my petite?" He drawled.

I sat up and looked myself over. I was wearing, oddly enough a black and white laced skimpy short dress. It hung off the shoulders and the short two inch sleeves were poofy. The skirt itself was only a bit longer than a mini-skirt. Lucky for me I still had my underwear, but my bra was missing.

"I look like a slut!" I gasped, then looking at him I shivered. I felt like some force was wrapped around me and controlling my movements.

"Ah, but to me you are beautiful. Quite beautiful actually." He stood up and started to walk forward. I tried to pull my skirt down to cover my legs as much as I could as I curled up. His eyes were scanning me, filled with lust. It was a problem at how the dress was cut low enough to give ample view of my cleavage. I pulled that up to.

"Well, um…where are we, um, going?" I was quite nervous as you could imagine with a man standing at the edge of your bed looking down at you.

"To Transylvania my sweet. At my castle will be where I shall gain the three things from you that I need." He reached his hand out to my face but I backed away to lean against the side of the airplane.

"And w-what three t-things?" I stuttered.

"Your blood, your body, and your soul. I shall drain you dry, I shall make you mine, and you will awaken again without a soul. You will be my hollow consort for all eternity. Tomorrow night you will be mine." He retreated his hands so they were behind his back as he still stood over me.

The room seemed to darken with my fear. It would seem that my flight from home was all for naught.

But I saw my sword on the black sofa where he sat.

With a quick plan of action coming to mind, I had the notion to get the sword and kill this vampire for what he wanted to do to me. I kicked my foot where it counts.

Dracula staggered backwards, whereupon I quickly jumped off the bed and ran over to the sword, pulling it out of its sheath. I was momentarily dazzled at its bright silver blade with golden ivy inlay on the blade, the handle ornately carved with gold and the swirl of the two beaded strings that dangled on the end. I whipped it around for it to be pointed right at Dracula's heart. Now he was standing in front of me.

"How clever, but this blade cannot hurt me anymore." He chuckled, his hand grasping the blade and pointing it down quite easily against my strength.

"If you didn't fear it, you would let me stab you with the sword to prove your point." I said, pulling it back and ready to thrust.

"You are cleverer than I thought. Then it will be fun breaking you in." He said grasping the sword and pulling it out of my hand. He tossed it to the floor. And then he grasped my hand and quickly pulled me into his arms. I didn't have anytime to do anything but to squeal as he held me close into his cold embrace.

"Let me go! Please!" I begged. I didn't like his eyes.

"No, my pet, I own you now and you will do what I want you to do, nothing more. And now, I want to kiss you." He smashed his lips against mine.

I fought gallantly to keep his tongue out of my mouth, my teeth clenched but grasping my jaw he maneuvered it so he thrust his tongue it, exploring and harshly feeling inside my mouth. I kept squealing and trying to shut my mouth, but every part of him was cold, cold and paralyzing…I was weak in his arms, his tongue massaging and making my mouth numb enough to let him continue.

"Now, I want to lick you." He stopped kissing and brought his tongue out to caress my neck with his tongue. He kept licking over and over like a cat. And I gave out a moan as it continued.

"Now…I shall bite you." He replaced his licking with kisses trailing down my neck and onto my bare shoulders, biting and nibbling as he made his way up to my neck and chin. I gasped at each tingling pleasureful sensation he caused with his teeth. Then I cried out as he tugged my earlobe, as he bit the sensitive skin behind my ear, as his face was burying into my hair.

"Now…I want…to touch you…" He drawled as his hands were groping for my thighs. I squealed as they went up my skirt, grabbing my ass as he lowered his head into my top, pulling the dress down to lick in my cleavage. Now that I was kicking and panicking with the squeezes in definitely inappropriate places, I was being carried basically over to the sofa where he pinned me down. I was trying to move, but I couldn't with him sitting on me and nuzzling my sweating breast bone as he began un-zipping my dress in the back. That was when I grabbed his jacket and tried to push him off. I couldn't.

"No, no, d-don't, this is too far…" I whimpered, the dress now unzipped and his hands pulling it apart, peeling the top back for his eyes to at last see my front completely naked.

"Now I will squeeze you…" He chuckled, grabbing my breast and teasing the peak with his teeth. I felt myself arch up and shudder from that as he continued, as he grabbed hold of it to squeeze and knead them both. Gasping, I screamed and tried rolling away. But it was impossible as he held me back, my bare front colliding with his chest.

"You are MINE! You cannot escape, for I will keep you. There is nothing you can do but accept your fate!" He laughed, grabbing my face and roughly kissed me before plopping me back on the sofa. I watched as he went to my right breast and lowered his grinning face to it with two fangs. He bit into it.

"AHHHHH!!!!" I screamed bloody murder, and indeed it was a bit bloody. I arched and grabbed him, clenched on his shoulders in the pain as he withdrew without first licking it clean and sealed. I now had two fang marks on my front.

"Now, I shall claim your palm. Your other breast shall be marked later." He grabbed my left hand and pressed it to his face. I watched in mortification as he closed his eyes and moved my palm on his cold skin. I could do nothing while I lay in pain and paralyzation. He kissed my fingers and then opened his mouth on my palm, and I screamed worse than ever before.

He held my arm stiff while he carved his fangs in the hand; slicing ligaments of muscle and making me scream and cry with tears.

It hurt like Hell.

I felt like I was dying.

But the pain lessened as I watched in tears as he was licking the wound and it was healing.

There was a capital letter D on my hand, a glowing red scar.

I felt weak and numbed with the throbbing pain that was coming from my arm. I didn't care anymore in my fevered mind; I let Dracula cradle me in his arms. He pulled me up for me to sit in his lap as I sobbed and moaned in his arms, feeling him patting my back and zipping my dress up. I felt terrible. I felt as if something invaded my body.

"This mark now makes you mine. You are branded with the mark of the devil, and I own you! No matter where you go, I shall find you. No matter what you do, I shall know. You are bonded with me, puppet. No one can save you now." He said softly in my ear, the whispering words hardly comforting me at all.

"I hate you." I sobbed out, and hugged closer for a moment before letting go. And it was then Dracula laid me back down fully dressed on the sofa, whereupon he was sitting with now my head on his lap as I clenched my burning hand. It still hurt like hell.

I was falling asleep, and Dracula stood up and I looked down at me. He smirked as I curled up into a ball, crying softly at what he'd done. I was unconscious in no time at all. The events of the past few days were now settling down as I slept.



The guards grabbed me and led me to the standing wooden pole, tall and foreboding in the center of the square. I felt terrible and scared, but I looked around, anything, to see the last of France in my entire life. The men took me to the pole, tying me up with rope and snickering, spitting in my face. They left me there, piling more firewood at my feet. Looking at saddened people, I gazed over to the priests, carrying on with the deeds of execution, an aura of evil around them. And then I prayed, prayed deeper than ever before, prayed to God that I would not die in vain…



**A/N: REVIEW MY DEARIES!!! REVIEW AND READ TOO!! And special thanks to ForeverACharmedOne, the only one who has reviewed so far…sobs**


	5. Chapter 5: Bite

**A/N: Yup, another little chapter…with more M stuff… :D**

**B.B.5 I think has been an experiment...an experiment of how one deals with many types of suffering and how each person is different, how they can cope with life after the ordeal...just a blabbed thought there for understandment purposes.**



Waking up, the first thing I noticed was that it was dark. The second was that it was warm under the covers. Sitting up quickly, I noticed the sheets were white; everything was white in this room, though completely gothic looking and old. The entire place now was cold and the stench of death seemed to hang in the air. I was scared.

I was thankfully wearing the same clothing as before, however unpleasant the outfit was. At least he didn't undress me. But then I felt numbness spread in my left hand. I looked upon it, and there was the scarred letter D.

Curses! Yes, he took my dress of partially to drool on my breasts and bite one of them! And then to slice up my hand…it was cruel! Dracula, he's a monster! A perverted rapist, which was exactly what he is! And he acts like he owns me…

I slid out of bed and looked around. I was barefoot, but I didn't give a damn. I wanted away, out, be-gone from him. Anything to not let him win, to not let him rape me. I was oblivious to the whole plot of why me since I was alive. I'm innocent! Yet I'm the replacement for his lost lust-object!

Amazingly, I could open the door, whereupon I was greeted by the site of the entire castle. There, as it were, gothic buttresses and black metal made up the interior of the foreboding, evil place. I quietly with fear lodged firmly in my heart began to explore my surroundings and look for an escape route. No doubt the jet had landed at his castle.

Now, I came upon this time humongous hallway! Rows upon rows of flame in bowls in the dark, shadowy place dazzled my eyes. I never expected his castle to have this sort of display! But here I was, dwarfed by them and everything surrounding it. At the end I was at, to my left was a long, tall stairway that led to two large studded ornately carved double doors. And who would you think just stepped out of them at this very moment?

"Ah, I see you are awake my darling." He called, making his voice echo and boom. I felt dwarfed by it.

"You are a pervert Dracula. You really are, to bite me, wound me, and see me that way…" I yelled at him, pointing an accusing finger at him. He still stood grinning.

"Why thank you my dear. I appreciate those comments very much. They improve my character and personality. I didn't know you liked me that much!" He laughed when he said this, starting to go down the stairs towards me. Of course, I didn't want to be there when he did go down there. I began backing away.

"One more thing; stop calling me darling, dear, dearest, beloved, sweet, WHATEVER! I am none of those to you! And I will escape if it is the last thing I do! The world of vampires is not my world!" I screamed at him, utter rage boiling in me. I then ran, ran down the hall for as much as possible and finally reached the huge door, where I stood panting. I looked back.

Dracula wasn't there.

Instead, he was right behind me.

"I cannot allow such a sweet bird like you escape. I have plans for your body tomorrow night. We wouldn't want you gone, would we?" He hissed, grabbing my waist and pulling me to him. I screeched and struggled but to no avail he lifted me up and over his shoulder!

I now was beating feverishly on his back, my bare legs kicking in the air as I yelled curses at him and digging my nails into his cold flesh through the black clothes. He growled at this.

"Let me go, damn you! Damn you to Hell!" I yelled with another volley of elbowing in his shoulder blades.

"I am already damned, and been to Hell, and it isn't a pleasant place to be in. I rather be here having a wonderful time with such a feisty young woman such as yourself." He laughed placing his hand up my skirt to start rubbing my inner thigh. That was really feeling weird. And I didn't like it!

"STOP IT!" I screamed, bucking harder. But his hand continued harder and the other joined in too. It felt un-pleasant as expected. And to keep him from doing that, I fell limp. I hoped he would stop, if he was using that as torture. In truth he did, but was gentler and strangely…soothing…I tried not to moan.

"Ah, you learn well. You have a weak will just like Anne had, easy to break. But yet she in the end became stronger than I was in her willpower! But you will fail, for your strength lies more in your fight to live, hiding your weak willed heart. You will fall utterly." Dracula drawled, and we were entering into a living room.

There was a roaring fire, making this place the warmest room in the entire castle. Cobwebs and dust were everywhere, and the room was filled with bookcases, a desk and chair, with a coffee table and assorted furniture. There, a chair that was dark wood sat in front of the black-wood desk with the ominous red-rubied chair behind it. He set me down in the wooden chair in front of it, whereupon immediately when I looked into his eyes I couldn't move.

I tried to move, but I couldn't as if my arms and legs were frozen and stuck to the chair. I watched him sit down in his chair, his hands folded on the desk. He had a somewhat malicious gleam in his shining blue eyes.

"What are you going to do?" I asked in fear.

"Well, I would think you would like some explanation to all this mess you are part of." He said.

"I do know you are Dracula, which you tried to rape yet made your enemy's daughter a vampire, and all there is to it to the real side of the story. Your side of the tale I would believe to be used to deceive me." I answered boldly.

"Yet you do not know yet of my first death, nor of my second and third. And since you will be living with me for eternity, I might as well tell you my dear. You are probably just dying to know." He said, looking deeper into my eyes. Yes, he was right that I did want to know, but there were more important things to do than listen to his tale, like, escaping perhaps?

"It began in the middle 1400's. There, with my power re-instated in Transylvania as prince once again, I began more and more of my gruesome, evil attributes. I could impale anyone I wanted, my word was the law, and the people lived in fear yet no crime prevailed. All was well, with my lust for power and battlements against the Turks. Until the German uprising in the northern part of the country.

"The peasants that immigrated there did not like my way of passing the law, and with then led by a priest named Gabriel he and his followers attacked the capital. Enraged, I did battle, beating them back and making myself appear vampire to there tales they spread all across Europe. Gabriel still lived however.

"And then, my real father Plinly the Elder of the Valerious had then succeeded in banishing me to a far away castle, whereupon he let Gabriel in the heat of Turkish battle he smote me with his Godly sword. For what was I to know he was the angel Gabriel? I had my remains locked away in the castle. And the devil gave me wings.

"I became the king of vampires, my evil so powerful to become the most favorite of the devil, enough for him to take me as his son. And with the power, I widdled away my time doing my purpose, to make children to create the apocalypse. For I hoped that Judgment Day would come in 1887, and then 1888, but unfortunately all my children were murdered and I myself included with the prophecy of the angels. For of the wolf clan could only that one kill me, and what of it but the angel Gabriel live again in the line of the Van Helsings? An ancient family of Deutschland, of Italy, of Budapest, of Britannia herself? The Helsings are the most unusual family indeed. But their line has ended. Yet one lives again in you.

"Yes, a werewolf bite was not sufficient, my dust on a lab table and with but a cut a gypsy historian's finger when he stumbled through the portal, I came back to life, to create the apocalypse yet again! Rienfield, the historian in 1897, became my most trusted servant for several decades, onto 2007 in fact. So, here I was in 1915, beautiful Anne in my clutches at last, and with that blasted sword sticking out of my heart! I turned to dust, for that was the only other thing that could kill me.

"Rienfield, so mentally ill yet obedient, preformed the summoning ritual. For Anne's love, Hector William Seward, died on my remains. Blood of the innocent, and with Rienfield in an Order of the Dragon safe house, drew he blood of the bride and of himself, the servant. It was in 1945 when I rose on Walpurgis Nacht once more to concoct my vile plan. For Ruthven, the second in command and leader of the Wyvrenius clan brought her unsuspectingly to the Grand Mansion to await my presence to make her mine at last. Alas, though he could not disobey my orders, he used the place to try to indict her into the order, but failed miserably. Fallen Angel, the leader and in fact Van Helsing as a vampire died from Ruthven's hand! It was jealously and my mind orders combined! Dead was he at last…until 2007, when he came from the heavens to help save Anne. And Anne staked me, the sun turned me into dust, and my entity was burning for 20 years in Hell. Till now.

"Father sent me back only just last year when the time came for my return to make the apocalypse again. Because Anne Van Helsing has come back, in to vanquish me at last and fully. This is my last chance to do my master's bidding before he will have another make the end of the world clear. And you are going to help me make the world of man fall to its knees. You will bear my children, all of them, and you will have no say what so ever." With that he reclined back in his chair.

I was speechless. Who could imagine that side of the story, not ever written in history books about Vlad the Impaler at all? Yes, this was a once in a lifetime event. Yet it spelled my doom. My dooms as in making Judgment Day come, though I never believed in it. Yet proof of God's existence was becoming even clearer.

"And then…when you came back, you were the one who killed my father? Who burned down my house, to make us live in the Helsing's home?" I trembled.

"Yes, of course! To have everything go as planned. Yet that Friar descendant and that French Draconic member have gotten in the way. No more, tomorrow they will look at the festivities of the Walpurgis Nacht ball tomorrow. It will be a masquerade ball my dearest. Like the one where I almost got my first love mine, Anna Valerious, Van Helsing's first love, and my distant cousin several generations down the line. Yes, her eyes so beautifully green, her feisty temper…but not the exact image of what I dreamed about. Anne Van Helsing indeed, was more angelic. Though my people preferred there beauty like Anna's, I wanted that angel. That angel to torture and to use. And you Jane are an angel." He said once more.

"I hate you! You…you were from the start! You planned all this! You attacked me, you hurt my life, you hardened me into a ball of pain and now you will hurt me even more! Because of my past! Because of my power! And you don't even care for me. I guess then you never have loved." I began sobbing in the chair.

"I have never loved, nor will I, for it is such a useless emotion. Power, strength, and the ability to cause fear are all a being needs to gain leadership on this world. I already have you fear me even now. Otherwise, you would be stupid of you to not, for fear keeps your actions in check. And keeps you in your rightful place, by my side in my shadow." He leaned in and grasped my chin, instilling his words into me even more. I had my reasons to fear, but they would not be to make me cower and serve him. I feared him for the power he held to hurt me in this situation, and for what he would do. Surely wouldn't help come? No, impossible perhaps, if Carleton and Venom weren't already dead, or if the Order of the Dragon still existed enough to know what was happening and come save me. I didn't have much hope of any hope. I was getting more terrified however. He was getting to me most definitely.

"I have had enough chit-chat fro the night Dracula. I would prefer to leave your sight perhaps." I said, not meaning to let my tone of voice be very squeaky. But it was filled with fear that I thought I didn't have.

"Of course not darling. I want to play with you yet my dear." He got up from his seat and the paralyzing hold I had suddenly lifted. This was my chance to bolt up and out of the chair and run to the door, of course it already locked. I hated him and did not want to play with him at all. But I was stopped from banging on the door in panic with a cold grip around my waist.

"You told your story, I believe it, and now let me go!" I yelled, more annoyed than frightened. Struggling from his cold dead grip around me, it was becoming more and more useless each passing second. The chill was unbearable and I was soon shivering and limp in his arms as he set me on his lap, in a plush arm chair. I was there, barely upright in the petite dress for him to stroke my hair and curves, slowly all the way down from my head and front down my bare thighs. It was now causing shivers of both cold and arousal. Nobody had the right to touch me that way. It was a terrible feeling that I couldn't fight back, only gasp and moan as he continued, watching me earnestly.

"Cold isn't it? Yet you're burning with desire for my touch." He breathed. I looked at him squarely in the eye, but fell back when another cold shock made my head loll and my eyelids flutter. I then winced when his hand stayed a bit longer on my bosom.

"I don't desire you! I r-respond because i-its only n-natural…" I chattered my response with my body temperature dropping. It was cold, and he was making me warm all at the same time. I didn't want that warmth, yet it was the only thing keeping me more alive from the frosty stare he gave me. It was like his eyes were burning with blue fires of desire.

"Then you lie, for your body tells the truth! Nothing escapes my gaze, and you won't ever." He hissed. "You are to be used, nothing more, for my purposes. There is no time to foster your love for me, nor is it proper to rush the apocalypse with our spawn. Indeed, you will taste the full power of joy tomorrow. I cannot wait for it to come. Your rebellion will cease. I will never be failed to be amused."

"I will f-fight for a-as long a-as it t-takes!" I was starting to sob again. I couldn't help it, I was weak like that. I was a bit small for an 18 year old, a skinnier body, and clearly I couldn't fight and beat-up a man who had the power to chill me to the core. I could do nothing but let him pet me.

I felt like his whore. But I wasn't…yet.

It endured for a long time, how long I couldn't tell. I just sat there supported by on hand while the other stroked me. It was sick behavior in my opinion. Him, petting me like a cat, touching me that way though most of my skin was covered with the poofy material of the dress. I thought I looked more like a doll that a little kid would stroke. It was a sick combination. Yet I held in mind, that this was a vampire, a being not of this world anymore, around 500 years. Surly he was acting like another species. And considering his age and manner of impaling people in his youth, surly he was one. It was horrifying when I first thought about it, especially when he was lusting after me and was close to satisfying it. And it was principally odd in the human sense for him to use a woman as to not further his family bloodline, but to be absorbed in the quest to take over the world using his main thoughts of sexuality and breeding. If I was to survive, I would have to think in scientific and natural terms, not in the human train of thought of dealing with the facts. I was thinking this to pass the time as I kept unceasingly making the little squeals, pants, gasps, shudders, moans and 'mmphfs' of being held in such piercingly cold touches. It felt like forever.

That was, until I managed to open my eyes to the windows, and dawn was approaching. The drowsed effects of the cold were taking toll, and I looked up at Dracula. He stopped what he was doing, and picked me up bridal style in his arms. I was too numbed and immobilized to say anything as he carried my limp form in his arms through the dark icy corridors. I lullidly in the controlled hypothermia saw us pass through the castle, past little black goblin things that were armed, hauling decorations and other such things, perhaps getting ready the great hall for the ball tomorrow. No surprise there. But I became frightened even more when we entered the large spacious black room. And in the center was a large black-sheeted bed.

"No, oh no, no, please, don't…" I stammered and started to struggle, however impossible it was when my body was being shut-down. With that realization, my body shutting-down, I became even more fearful. This constant cold might kill me if Dracula didn't have a control on it. I hoped he did for my sake. But a fate in bed would be worse perhaps than death.

"Of course not! I would rather have you with me while we both slumber. The night can be quite chilly here." He kissed my ear before kissing my face all over. It distracted me while I was set on the bed with my gasping and groans to try to move away from him. He lessened the cold, but still I was freezing and numbed.

And to my horror he began pulling my clothes off.

I began fidgeting with each stroke and touch on my skin while my dress was slipping off. It was worse than before when he spent hours stroking me. Only this time it was on bare skin. And soon, my skimpy outfit was un-zipped and being pulled off, every movement of the fabric followed by the light pet of the fingers. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore it, but when I opened them Dracula's lust-filled gaze looked longingly with carnal hunger, but he said he would hold back. That he would not rape me but instead drink my blood, as evidenced by the fangs he grew and went to my neck, sinking them into my throat.

I screamed, and the pain was still there but ebbed continuously. I heard the blood pounding in my ears and a low sucking sound as my blood poured from my wounds into him. The cold was gone, and what was replaced instead warmth, warmth coming from his body as he stopped drinking to pull his jacket off, next his shirt he unbuttoned quickly, and returned back to my neck and held me tight, drinking faster now. And the pain transformed.

I was feeling elated, my energy heightened and my eyes getting blurry. It was a strange, tantalizing feeling, my blood getting sucked. Dracula himself, half naked was convulsing and rocking back and forth on my body, groaning with the blood drinking. He clearly was getting aroused while he drank from me. It was disturbing, but I didn't care anymore. I was falling asleep as he continued. Soon everything went black in his arms.

Whether or not I was dead I didn't care. I could not care at all. I had no thinking processes except that of ecstasy coming from my neck.



There I was, standing in the black room, surrounded by cloaked dark figures. In their hands were raised silver daggers, dripping with blood that dripped from their hands. And I stood in the center of a red pentacle glowing with a glowing red dragon in the center of the Wiccan star. I couldn't move around, for there were the vampires in their robes surrounding me. The knives looked threatening and the situation not that good. And out came a man, a tall dark man with a dagger by his side and the cloak concealing all. And from that, he started approaching me and the hood fell.

It was Lord Ruthven! He began speaking, the words blurring with the time-frame of my memories. And still did I not move as he moved closer, reciting a ritual of some sort. And now, I stood shivering as he brought me to my knees and held up my palm.

The mark of D was glowing red. And the others raised theirs of many letters to join in the red glows. And Ruthven raised the dagger to my palm. Yet I was cold. His eyes were glowing with purpose, yet sorrow. I prepared for the worst.




	6. Chapter 6: Warmth

**A/N: Ah, the plot moves along...very, VERY DANGEROUSLY AND PERIELOUSLY CLOSE TO THE SEX SCENE!! MWAHAAHAAAA!!! :D**



Everything was warm. Yet I felt weak and totally dependant on the heat around me. Otherwise I might freeze greatly. I did not feel right. I felt drowsed. And the memory of last night came to my senses.

I opened my eyes, seeing the black room from the night before around me. I felt black sheets around me, and a pair of arms also wrapped too. Dracula's warm arms. Warm from my blood still from hours before. It was evening now, and the sun had just set. And the memory of how pleasured I felt when he drank from me, how sexually assaulting it was without it naturally dealing with sex, made me sick. My stomach began twisting, into incorrigible knots as I began realizing what I, weak and tired, had let him do to me. Yet the terror unraveled when I relaxed as his hold loosened and I meekly calmed. Somehow I felt connected to him. He marked me and bound my soul to him, and drank my blood. All he needed was the body from me and fully turn me into a vampire. What he drunk last night satiated his hunger and left me in more control than ever before. Clearly no escape was possible in my tired condition. He made sure of that as another scheme of things. I thought clear on that one.

And then the fact that I was naked struck me. He had the perfect chance to rape me here and now, with me helpless in his arms. And with my lower legs now entwined with his, he was naked also. And I had no choice but to be comforted by a presence of another being. But the being was evil; the being was planning on killing me and raising me back from the dead as his whore for all eternity.

Hopelessness was sinking further into my mind. My only human friends did not know where I was now, Venom and Carleton were most likely dead, my mom and dad deceased and here I lay in bed in the ultimate enemy's arms. He wanted ill of me, he wanted torture, he wanted to see me scream in pain and writhe in unwanted pleasure. It was a terrible feeling. Yet I felt he was reviling in it. Of course, I now finally realized it. He took pleasure from those feelings he created. He wanted to make me his tonight.

And yet I was scared. I tried not to think of it, to have fear of the situation, but if he already stripped me and saw me naked, and caused plenty of sensations in me, it was hard to imagine what more he could do to me.

With that thought, more and more I was letting fear to rule my mind.

I was weak and panicky in this situation.

Fear now was everywhere.

And Dracula nibbling my neck was not helping.

"Good evening my dear." He cooed softly in my ear, kissing it.

I gave no answer, shivering from the love-bites, if love was in fact the reason why he was biting me.

"No answer? Ah, but you are not that weak. I wouldn't injure you…greatly." He said. And then his mouth began sucking on the neck bites that I knew were there. I felt the pain from the sore wounds that he teased. But no blood was drawn. He was taunting me, earning a cry of pain.

"Ahh! Please, stop that!" Crying out, he did just that, but moved the bites elsewhere on my body. That is, down the back of my neck. He finally stopped biting me and got out of bed from the other side. I took this advantage to escape and move out the bed as fast as possible. It wasn't very fast considering how weak I was.

Soon I stumbled over, dragging the sheet with me to cover myself, to a black and white dress on an arm chair. I soon fell down; my legs like they were giving out and Dracula fully clothed standing over me.

"The dress for the masquerade ball, beautiful is it not?" he lifted me up, trembling in his arms. I still held the sheet around my naked body, though his grip was pulling my arms away from the sheet. It would fall any moment if he continued. He smirked as I realized he read my mind.

"I won't wear it. I will not dance, nor can I, nor will I willingly hold your hand or touch you, nor shall I submit myself to you, and nor will I bed down with you. I will fight your advances and will never willingly follow any of these with you of my will. I am a waste of time for your un-bridled demonic pleasures. You never fully succeeded with Anne, and you won't with me."

When I said that, there was something different about me. A shivering fearful woman like me speaking like that! I hardly knew what I just said, only that the words seem to flow out of my mouth, my mind blank with golden light that abruptly ended into coiling knots of red fear. Dracula's expression was un-readable, but there was a trace of recognition in his eyes.

"It seems God is lending a hand to you Jane. That wasn't really you speaking, now wasn't it? But you will never speak like my dear Anne did. When I caught her, for the first two encounters with her she was even more afraid, gullible and innocent than you. But she grew stronger and wiser when I acted like Radu, and by 2007 she was the wisest and most tortured being on the Earth to keep her sanity. She was at a breaking point then. I almost broke her. She would have made the smartest entity the world would have ever known. But she gave her life while taking mine at last. And her soul, hallowed, returns to you now Jane. You will be wise, but you will gain experience from pain, not the fear of pain that Anne had. I will help you on that path." With that he held me tight and pulled the sheet away, pulling back to look over my smaller form. I could only gulp and tremble from the resonating cold from his chilling fingers. And then he left me barely standing as he lifted each leg one by one, to pull a slip up around my waist. He was dressing me.

Leaving me to stand in his thrall of obedience to ponder the words he said.

And yet the weird feeling of knowing all those events, though my particular mind did not see or feel them, was scary.

Was it my soul, Anne's soul re-used in my body, having these memories?

And then, with my eyes closed as Dracula continued dressing me, I saw little flashes of them in my mind. In between the imaginings of the ball and what was to come, were another persons flashbacks to the lake, the swing with a skinny tall man with blue eyes, to standing carrying Carleton in the rain and seeing another ghostly shape carrying a king, of fighting werewolves in the field, of being held in the arms of Dracula with sword wounds on him in the night, of Lord Ruthven dangling lifelessly on a pole…

Truly there was another mind in me. I was but two.

Until I saw also memories of me cutting down English soldiers in silver armor, and then of the fear of burning on the stake…

Then, this was also Joan's soul?

I am but a tool for them both.

I opened my eyes from the memories now standing in the black dress white ballroom dress. The poofy dress was modern looking, with black and white Fleur de Lis's rimming the dress with white lace. The dress was like a boat neck with low slung sheet frilly sleeves. He reached in the back and before untying the ribbons of the dress tightened the corset further. I gave a gasp as the wind was squeezed out of me, and a chuckle resonated through me when I wheezed. Grasping my front, he held me to him as I fell and became limp, weak and trying to bear the pain of the corset that immobilized me. Now my dress was on, and he began fastening a tiara on my head, then earrings, a bracelet, and a choker around my neck. I immediately reached to my neck to grasp the tight ribbon on my neck, fumbling at how silky it was. He quickly moved my hands down, rubbing my sides and moving me towards a mirror in the room.

He basically carried me over there in my current weak state. And I saw how magnificent I looked held in his arms. And he worse with him a black and white diamond cape.

And I wore a dazzling choker. A collar if anything.

It was like he already owned me through physical bonds.

And with him holding me and moving his hands up and down my ribs, he was the only one who could keep me up and moving. Sucking my blood made me weak, it made me depend on him to move me around me and he held my life in the balance. Continuously I was held in his thrall. The thrall that he controlled.

"You don't own me Count. I control my own destiny. And my destiny doesn't include you!" I spoke menacingly. Though he still petted and smoothed my sides like he hadn't heard. And what was also drastic was he had no reflection in the mirror.

"Such strong words in a woman so afraid. But don't you worry, you will be more afraid than any other human would ever be." He hissed in my ear. He thought it rather amusing, though I wasn't at all.

A being who wished harm to others.

But he was a being who wished it as sport, fun, and pleasure.

In a different way did he want to do this. A reason that meant ill to the entire world.

"Come, the ball is ready. I have a mask for you my sweet. Tonight the dance will be short, to give us enough time to get busy." Whether I liked it or not, he slipped on a black and white feathery glittery mask and on him a similar one. We were matching. And with my strength somehow partially returning, I was able to walk and stand. And he turned me to face him, to look deep into his blue eyes.

I fell into those icy depths. And I knew no more of this consciousness.




	7. Chapter 7: Dance

**A/N: Short but nessecary chapter…this is where you will read it and for those who want to skip the sex scene after this, this is wherethe plot moves and you can uses what happens…and then you can QUIT reading this story because ALL the chapters AFTER THIS contain sex… :D**

**As I said, I'm an experimenting girl…and I did this as a once-in-a-writing thing…to clear my mind of all these naughty things I've put down on the paper…**



I was dancing.

In the arms of this blurry being, this kind man who held me gentle was I dancing with the black and white man, his silvery cape glistening as we twirled.

Nothing mattered but the people around me doing the same thing we were doing. The soft touch and control this person had, so caressing and kind. My mind was in circles.

The room was black and white, from what I could see through my blissful state.

And as he turned me around, was he held me close to him with the eerie un-earthly music, then I woke up into reality.

I did when he locked his lips with mine.

My vision snapped, the sounds were heightened, and the man was none other than the devil Dracula.

Everything became clear, and I squealed as my strength was mostly back. Yet my limbs were not in full control. It was taking everything I had to grasp him and try to push him off. My strength did give way however. And thankfully he stopped, licking his lips like he had tasted something delicious.

"I did taste something. I tasted bliss, then surprise, then fear, and then suffering. But what about pure lust? I have yet to instill that in you." An amused lift of the eyebrows sickened me. Even in my normal life I had, sexuality was hardly exhibited or thought of in my mind. Now in this world of dark passions and bloodlust, I was thrust into it painfully to deal with these situations that should not exist. But they do, and I had better deal with them.

"I'll never love you. Nothing can make me seek your company, not ever." I spat in his face, where it only hit the mask he quickly pulled off.

"Funny, how I don't really seek for you to willingly except me." He grabbed my face and dropped my mask, letting the cold air of the hall blow across it.

"You are the cruelest and most nymphomaniac beast to ever walk this Earth. And I mean that as to your only passion in life is sexuality. There are other things in this world besides that." I un-willingly bent with his will began twirling around him as we continued to dance.

"Oh, but I do other things besides satisfy my desires. I torture." I didn't expect a pinch on my arm. "I…drink…" Quickly moving into my neck with a quick nuzzle. "And I kill!" His fangs grazed my face. "But you are right that making love is my main pursuit."

And then I saw Carleton and Venom.

They were dripping blood, hanging limp on two poles imbedded into the floor.

Yet they were alive, the poles missing their hearts, and them breathing deeply and wheezingly.

"Carleton?" Tears were welling in my eyes at the sight of torture.

"Jane…" He said softly. He lifted his head to look at me with blood running down his hair. "Stay strong…I will make it…"

I could have fainted right there. But Venom spoke.

"Jane! Don't let him rape you! Don't let him! For the sake of your sanity, your life forever…" She paused to hack and blood dribbled from her mouth.

"Venom! Dracula, what are you doing to them?" I looked Dracula over as we waltzed, his laughing keeping time with the music.

"Don't worry, they won't die yet. Only that they are in intense pain as they hang there immobilized on wooden stakes. The wood has yet to pierce their hearts however. Tomorrow you can watch them die truly." He chuckled, staring into my tearing eyes. I thought I would be strong enough to hold back the tears, but now I couldn't.

Hope was all gone.

And I cried silently as we danced.

The sounds of the rustling of dresses, the eerie music, the laugh of Dracula and the rants and grunts as Venom vainly trying to remove herself from the stake. And the dance continued for me though hours upon hours. I tried to ignore everything, the constant flow of tears reaching and falling freely down my face as Venom was slowly giving up with her battle with the stake. They both were dying and groaning as blood dripped from them, even then she was crying blood, the stake protruding from her left shoulder and threw her leg, the gore a steady drip from her boot. And because of her strained stillness, only the sounds now of groans and coughing up blood were from them as their aching bodies were disturbed from the bats biting into their arms and neck to suck the little blood there. And the occasional vampire couple to lick from their boots, and to have a constant supply of goblets underneath the drips to be filled with vampire blood.

It was sickening.

And rats were underneath them to lap the spilt blood.

The guests were not only dancing around them and drinking their blood. They stuck silverware; claws raked their bare ankles, and laughed mockingly at them. Even glasses were thrown at them, leaving gouges and bruises on their bodies. Some went as far to grabs bits of their clothing and rip them off.

By the time I noticed Dracula leading me back up the stairs, they were mostly naked, tongues lolling out and their chests heaving with useless air. They were red with their own blood. Venom's eyes were glassy but still flickered with life as she stared into space. Carleton had his eyes closed with a coating of his red tears.

I almost vomited at the sight from the top of the stairs, where Dracula and I both waltzed.

"I sense your disgust my dear. But you will learn to live with it. All enemies are to be tortured to death." He licked his lips and mine, kissing me again. "Do not worry; they have already lived a long, long life already. True death would be welcome to them, seeing how they failed in protecting you."

"They will get out of this, and they will stop you from doing harm to me! I will stay strong, and you cannot break me in that way Dracula!" I spat in his face, and with the spell of obeying his commands lost, I broke from the grip he had on my waist and shoulder and backed away to railing. I started to climb down but was stopped by sharp grab on my rear.

I gasped and jumped a little, turning my head to see Dracula was now behind me, and with his grip that kept on squeezing my rump it was making me want to move away from him much faster. Either stand still and let him continue hurting yet pleasuring me, or run away from the hand.

And the direction I was heading into was the open doors to the black bedroom.

And with the swift motion of me running and squealing in surprise I was in the bedroom with the door locked, and Dracula grabbed my rear permanently and my waist was grasped, the breath knocked out of me when I collided with my back to Dracula's chest.

He was guiding me towards the black bed.



**WELL…you can guess…NO CHILDREN ALLOWED IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS!!**

**R&R!!**

**Shoys.**


	8. Chapter 8: Lust

**A/N; Just to let you know…this is my first sex scene in a story…MWAAHAAHAA!! ENJOY !!!**

**To let you know, here on out is definitely M in all chapters…;**

I was held in his arms, not even walking anymore. There was nothing but me bucking as he hoisted me up and pinned me down face first on the bed, crawling on me and moving my struggling form onto the middle of the large bed. The covers were of slippery satin and it was easy for me in my dress to be dragged across it. And once I was pinned there with my arms I feebly tried to lift myself up. But Dracula lay on me, his legs holding mine together, and I couldn't move from the weight.

"I'll be gentle the first time, seeing how you respect me." He cooed whisperingly into my ear. His hands were now gently rubbing my sides through the revealing dress I wore, his teeth nibbling my ear and him nuzzling my hair.

It was calming enough, silently arousing me and quieting me. It was like I couldn't anymore move that much, like the will to rebel and stay awake was disabled. Like I was getting weak and pleasured through his wonderful touches. My breathing was slowing and I could only whoosh out air as his hands were pulling apart my dress.

He removed his glittering cloak as he sat up and unlaced my clothing.

I stretched when he began pulling it off.

When it was half-way down my back I remembered again what he was going to do.

"No, no! I'm not going to have sex with you!" I would have moved my arms from my side if the dress sleeves weren't preventing me. "Fuck off you bastard!" I gave a more modern insult to him.

"Oh yes you are! And you will either like it or suffer! Choose while I pleasure you! For I rather want to fuck you my dear…" He hissed. I then, not wanting to be pleasured at all, began bucking and trying to crawl away. But it only made me slip out of the dress faster. He quickly unlaced the corset and pulled it off along with the slip. Next he pulled off my earrings, my bracelets, and my choker.

There I lay bare before him. And as I watched him he flung his jacket off, and began un-buttoning his shirt at a slow, agonizing pace. I was struggling faster, seeing more of his pale white chest with each passing moment. Soon he was bare-chested in all his muscled glory. With his blue eyes, that raven black hair, I paused not only to catch my breath but to breathe faster at how sexy he looked.

As if on cue he leaned down again grinning. His cold chest on my back made me gasp and shiver, but it soon became warm. And I was with my arms moving up; he placed my stiff arms above my hand to curl my fingers onto the edge of the sheets.

"I want you to moan, moan deeply as I touch you. I have waited years to do this to my beloved Anne. But I never could satisfy my desire for her. But I will with you Jane. You are her. And you will be defeated and be mine truly in body." It was like he was declaring me. I was not his partner! I will not be destroyed by this simple act!

"I'll never belong to you! No one is my master!" I snapped back. With all my strength I tried to roll over. Oddly enough I succeeded. But I guess he wanted me to, sitting on my abdomen and smirking devilishly down at my open front. He immediately began moving his hands up and caressing my skin, everything that was being touched was too much to bear silently. I was feeling wonderful and scared at the same time.

With his face now licking my neck, he began kneading my breasts, cupping and squeezing them.

I cried out and gasped. He chuckled when I trembled and arched my back, my head moving back and giving a moan, showing more neck for Dracula to lick and kiss. And his kissing and licking moved south down my collarbone.

"Moan my dear, moan!" He groaned.

"I w-won't!" I gasped out, with another torturous squeeze. I decided not to give in to him. I wouldn't make love-making pleasureful for him at all. But now his lips and teeth were terribly trying to get me to moan. Nibbling, sucking, kissing, licking, stroking, squeezing…I had to grip the sheets and bite my lip to keep from moaning and letting him hear.

"You WILL!!" He dove onto my breast, his mouth on it and like he was eating it whole, holding it in his hand as he continued suckling my peak.

I moaned.

He continued.

And I continued to moan as he aroused and I couldn't stop the sounds coming from my mouth. I felt the pain of myself trying to stop the pleasure, the constant flow of sounds coming from me. Not only was his hands were on my front but were going all over my body. Up and down my sides, stroking my thighs, back up to hold my hips, running through my cleavage, over my shoulders and down my arms, up my back and holding me as he caressed my breasts.

Already tears came to my eyes with my moaning, and he hadn't knocked me up yet.

He was trying to arouse me and abandon myself to the wild pleasures and not feel the wrongness of the situation.

Luckily I thought at first I thought out that situation.

I gulped and lay stiff, biting my lip further and trying to breathe slower through my nose. I must ignore what was being caused to my body, I must ignore the demanding pleasure trying to get me to moan and howl the pleasure I was trying not to feel.

"So stiff, hmm? Oh, don't worry; you will be pleasured even more than you could ever bear." He settled himself in between my legs, still his pants on and his hardened erection rubbing my womanhood.

I immediately yowled and began bucking, the sensations from a spot no person had ever touched, even worse with the advent of being rubbed by Dracula's clothed manhood. I sat up, grabbing his shoulder and trying to push him off, but he growled and wrapped my legs around his waist. It was then useless as with the oddest and most core-tightening heat and twanging in my body were making me yell out and squeal. I was soon pushed back down as he continued worse, grinding around in circles as himself groaned and closed his eyes in the ecstasy he had from that spot he massaged his throbbing need with. I was feeling the same way, but only the guilty way, moaning and shivering and fidgeting because I couldn't stop. I couldn't move him away; I couldn't stop but only let the feelings numb my nether regions into bliss while my mind was trying to ignore it.

He stopped, both of us gasping, and then a wicked grin played across his face.

He started slipping his pants off.

I sat up a little, his pants only halfway down his thighs.

Blushing uncontrollably and wide-eyed at what was in between his legs, I then took to a plan of action.

Which failed miserably, as when I was back up he pulled me back underneath him

And pulled the sheets around us, covering us partly in the bed.

And settled himself back down in between my legs once more.

I gasped from the throbbing protrusion that was rubbing against my inner thigh.

I tried not to scream at this.

As expected being a virgin who did not want this contact unless I was married, I was in a panic.

There was nothing I could do. He had me in his power, and there was no escape.

Hopelessness filled my heart with dread.

I began to cry and fell limp on the mattress, trying with dignity to accept my fate and try to live through it without all the mental trauma baggage I would hope not to collect afterwards.

I lay still, his breath hot with lust breathing on my chest. I was breathing heavily and decided it best to grip him. I dug my fingers into his skin on his shoulders, giving up for this because I had no choice, preparing for what would most definitely come next.

What would come next would be the scarring of my life.

"You are so obedient my darling. Lying there, eyes closed, holding onto me even." He husked, every word brimming and dripping heavily with it.

"I w-want t-to survive, I n-need to h-hang on…P-Please, don't d-do this to m-me…" I stammered, fear on those words. If I wanted to survive I must accept this.

Then the pain will not be that harsh.

I was used to accepting things, rebelling was not a word for me.

He had already broken me down, my weak will and nature wounded further to know what was best. I had to hang in there, hang in there till it ends. Till help finally comes.

"Oh, yes I will!" He kissed my shoulders. "It will hurt a little for the first time however, and I'll heal you afterwards. Then we can make love properly and passionately!" He bellowed those words.

He sat up a bit and grasped my hips tightly.

I held onto him still, cringing and preparing myself for something I never felt before.

His fingers then as I felt in the darkness of the black sheets suddenly shot straight into my opening.

I howled and broke into tears.

He had broken my barrier.

And as quickly as it came, the pain was ebbing away, as Dracula now was licking the blood and healing the inside of my sex.

I would have vomited at the invasion of his tongue if I had been in a different position. But this wasn't funny.

Sex wasn't funny. And in the case of vampire rape, it was dead seriously a sin, crime, and destruction of the sanity of any normal girl.

I hoped I wasn't a normal girl.

And now he settled back down to lay on me, his throbbing member being guided along my inner thigh into my warmth.  
Choking back a sob as he licked my vaginal blood from his lips, I gripped him harder.

"Virgins are so nervous. But you don't have to be. But I guess it is part of the fun in raping them. Especially you my love." He added a chuckle.

I couldn't respond, because he just slid his length into me.

Into places nobody had ever touched.

I didn't breathe.

And then he slid out and in, out and in slowly and gently, his body moving with a slow rhythm of blissful quiet intercourse.

And I finally let it all out in a whoosh of air as I began breathing fast and wheezingly with my whimpers.

I felt the throb of him in me. The stretching of my opening that I didn't feel through my growing amount of lust and joy. The invasion of something very private and dear to me. Compassionate and caring it felt as he raped me, mocking it seemed that an unfeeling bastard would care for the young woman being fucked up. It was a sick joke, a horrifying experience that I could do nothing about at the moment except resist the urge to ask for him to thrust faster and to spread my legs further apart.

But he spread them for me. He laid his head under my chin as he moved in slow passionate sex, delving deeper and rubbing areas I never felt I had. Places inside of me that were causing me to moan out slowly and long, while my head moved around with each change of position he moved in me.

He grasped my hands and placed them on his hips, encouraging me to push him down into me.

I panted, gasped, moaned and tremblingly held onto the rapist.

He panted, growled, groaned and sturdily held onto his whore.

I then at last opened my eyes as he stopped sliding in and stayed, rocking back and forth while still inside me.

Moans and the desirable need to rock with him were making me whimper through closed lips what I should and should not do.

He continued rocking, making my hands on his rear squeeze and push him, making him rock faster, making me move him inside me.

While I tried not to.

Dracula was watching me earnestly. And decided I would move with him whether I liked it or not. He steadied himself by on arm on the bed, and the other gripping my lower back to rock me with him.

This terrible behavior made me jump a little and hold onto the sheet underneath me to try to steady myself. I couldn't. I moaned louder and gave a big shiver. My eyes were seeing stars that were popping in front of me, my toes flexing with nervousness as the spinal delightful shivers that were coming from my hot flushed and most definitely pleasured beyond-controlled womanhood were causing me to feel like I would burst with song.

Dracula had gotten faster with his rocking.

I was so filled with reactions to the most wonderful things happening inside me of my life to not notice his triumphant laughter.

I looked straight at him into his eyes.

He had his mouth open with his sharp teeth, laughing with his blue eyes on fire with red.

And then I couldn't control myself any longer. It was too late to turn back on the pleasure ride and realize I was breeding with the most seductive dangerous man in the world and try to escape. It was too late for me. I had already gone into climax.

I writhed in rapture and my heart rate beat the fastest I ever felt within the 10 seconds. I turned my supposed singing into a scream because I realized who I was riding with. Rapture turned from a happy event into full-blown fear. Tears came to my eyes, as I settled back down with his vigorous thrusting still moving my body.

"Now, my turn my dearest!" He laughed, enjoying my pain and suffering as he held onto me, and his face turned to vile bliss, his eyes redder than before, and I felt a jerk inside me make me squeal.

He made a loud groan with his teeth clenched and his eyes shut as I felt cold liquid spurt inside me.

I gasped the loudest gasp I thought I could ever gasp at all in my feeble life.

"Nooo…" I moaned with a sob. He had released.

"Yes…ahhhh…" He started to slowly grind as it kept flowing. He gave a shiver and began rubbing my sides, as I watched his agonizingly evil, pleasured expression come to his features as he rode the waves of guiltless ecstasy.

I let go of him, that evil demon who raped me and I folded my hands up on my chest.

I began to pray.

The last time I did, truly did was the last time I believed in God for a year.

When my father died and our house was ashes on the ground.

Kneeling there on the lawn, 17, with my mother sobbing. I never prayed so hard in my life then, praying for hope.

Praying for a better life to a god I didn't know existed.

Now I was praying for Dracula to stop this. To stop rocking and growling and slide out of me.

To leave me alone in my bed at home in Purfleet, with my mother alive and widowed stroking my hair and me as a little child then.

But when I was a child I lived in an apartment.

Purfleet was my home now. Not this place of lust and gothic horror.

Dracula continued grinding in me and soon stopped, panting laboriously and smiling in satisfaction. He gave a lick of my face, sliding out of me and crawling on me further, nuzzling my hair, and biting my ear.

"I have taken your virginity my sweet Jane. You are mine. And your first time was for when I tried to take Anne, right after she woke up as a vampire, when she killed my Dwergi and I was commanding her weak mind to go to the bedroom. To lay there on the pillows in utter submission to me." He chuckled and began calming me down with his stroking on my body.

"You r-raped me…let m-me go a-and heal…p-please…" I sobbed.

"No, we shall do it again! This time for when Anne was at the Order of the Dragon's mansion, where I seduced her on the couch, where I planned on making her mine then and there in the drawing room. But Ruthven interrupted us, yes, you see it don't you?" He laughed and sat up, pulling the covers back and flipping me onto my stomach quickly.

In truth while he spoke I suddenly remembered…from my past life as he said, myself laying there in a different position, with an old dress with him on me on a red couch, the room barely lit with candles and his eyes the same hue of fire and blue.

Ruthven then appeared in the vision with anger, a stake perched over Dracula's heart.

And Dracula's hand was carving his name on my palm, as I screamed.

I opened my eyes to find my now sprawled position on my stomach, with Dracula's tongue lapping and licking up my back up and down again.

Tasting my sweat.

My fear and hurt that he would rape me again, how many times I didn't know. The past of Anne he was doing this for. The Anne he could never claim.

Now I was the victim only because I looked like her.

He was on his knees as I saw him, watching him lift me to my knees also. For him to lean over my back as he thrust inside me.

It wasn't gentle as before. He wanted to hurt me now, thrusting fast and hard, deeper and stretching my opening.

I howled in pain at first, griping the sheets underneath and gasping out in pain from the continued thrusting. His grip was maddening on my hips and thighs as he continued growling and groaning like an animal along with his in-human cruel laughter. His lips kept kissing and slobbering my back as he continued the pounding inside of me.

"H-Have…m-mercy…" I moaned out as he now was grinding harshly.

"Mercy? I showed mercy earlier! I decided to pleasure you more than me! Now, I will make love the way I want to with you! HARD and PASSIONATE!!" He roared making me whimper, my eyes closed with tears. His constant thrusting and cruel torture inside me as he moved and jabbed around, I was feeling like giving up and dieing.

I was seeing flashes of our house an inferno of heat.

I was seeing my vision turn red as I fell off my white stallion into the mud of blood and dirt, a few arrows sticking out of my arm.

I was seeing an old abandoned laboratory around me as I was dieing with Dracula sucking the blood from my neck, his own dribbling from my cold lips as I died.

But I was still alive, here on a bed with Dracula once more releasing his dead seed inside of me, his groans filled with pleasure as he filled me once more.

My entrance was in terrible pain.

At length he slipped out of me, panting and wiping the drool from his lips on the back of his hand, letting go of my hips.

Exhausted I gladly fell to the soft bed, sprawled out where Dracula got off me and went to my side, still perched and watching my face earnestly.

I wanted to curl up into a ball, but when tried to bend my knees they were too sore. My entire body was sore, and the throb of pain was hindering movement. I groaned and let Dracula roll me on my back. I folded my hands in front of me once more to begin to pray.

"God cannot help you now! No one can, for you have slept with the Devil's son!" He laughed and un-clenched my hands, pinning them down. I moved my head away to the side, letting my tears fall there. And Dracula, laying back down on me, began licking them up. He ran his pale fingers through my golden and brown hair. Kissing and licking my face, behind and my ear, my chin and cringing eyelids.

"G-God f-forgives…Please, l-let me h-heal…" I was reduced to begging. What more in a situation could I do?

"My dear, it has only just begun! I haven't had such passionate sex since Aleera was alive, which was more than a hundred years ago!" He laughed, moving his kisses down my body and giving my breasts a squeeze on the way. "Do not worry, I will heal you, heal you deep down and you will feel like a virgin again. Fresh, un-hurt, and ready to be thrusted into again!" Now his hands were kneading my stomach, and then parting my legs.

"Oh, my darling, you're bleeding!" He ill-humored. I watched him lick his lips. With the force that he impounded I must surely be bleeding. He lowered his head.

He began licking and lapping the blood from my entrance. Each lap, thrust of his tongue, and suck made me feel incredibly pleasured and good. He was healing my torn and stretched vessel.

Though I was being healed, it was only so that I could be pleasured anew and for him to continue without completely destroying my insides.

I was still too weak and traumatized to move.

He stopped finally, my lower regions that were sore not so, and he got back into position.Spreading my legs apart once more to hold around his waist, his body lying back down on me just as before, when he raped me the first time.

But now, he lifted me up, sitting in his lap for me to be sort of eye level. My tears were gone, my body completely accepting the fate he had dealt twice now, and for the third time I was sure. And he scooted me over silently, myself silent in suffering and breathing very fast in the anticipation and fear of the pain that would surely come.

I was backed against the headboard of the bed. It was black, cold wood, and he flipped my arms onto the edges, tucking them behind it and with just enough room between the wood and the stone wall to be wedged firmly in between them.

"What a-are y-you going t-to d-do?" I said through my wide eyes. He smirked and kissed me, moving my arms a little to see that they were wedged firmly. I hadn't the strength to pull them out from their position, try as I might to move them without straining myself.

"Now I shall use you as you were meant to be, for the time when I disguised as my brother Radu to seduce her, and sword fighting with her she lost and I tried to claim my prize. I only managed to partly take her dress off on her bed when she staked me and Carleton with his father came in. That was 1965. I shall claim that pleasure ride from all those years ago right now!" With me hanging basically by my arms and only supported from my legs around his waist, he had enough room to just sit there on his knees.

"You a-are i-insane to t-torture me because y-you didn't to A-Anne…" I sniffed.

"Insanity is only a matter of opinion my dear." He kissed me quickly and moved his hands down my body.

He began massaging and caressing my folds.

He only watched my face contort and he deviously smirked and chuckled at my reactions. His masterful fingers were down there, grasping the tissues and rubbing, squeezing or just plain kneading.

And then he hit my sweet spot.

Playing with it with his fingers, I had no choice at the moment but to fidget, gasp and squeal. I struggled harder but still my arms held fast. I was bound there to the headboard, hoisted for him to have perfect access to my most sacred, yet by now violated areas.

"I love your expressions, though when I was hard on you that time I didn't get to see them. Maybe now I will!" He kept on kneading, and I shivered. He thrust his fingers into my wet warmth to stroke me inside there now, as I tried to suppress a moan.

"P-Please stop t-torturing m-me…!" I moaned out arching my back and griping the surface of the headboard tighter. Thankfully his prying fingers retreated.

"Ah, you want to get right to it, puppet? That's a good girl who has made her desions!" He withdrew and settled underneath me, his erection lightly rubbing across my sex.

I cringed the worst then.

He had been torturing me for who knows how long, raping me several times and never tiring.

I had given up. At this I fell limp, and then coiled up to prepare for him to rape me again.

And out spilling from my fearful lips was pleading.

"D-Dracula…p-please be g-gentle…"

"Dracula? Don't ever call me Dracula again! Call me master! No, call me Vladislaus! You will remember it, I'm sure?" He hissed, his eyes glaring at me.

"Yes…V-Vladis-slau-s-s…" I droaned out, turning away and hoped he would follow my pleas.

"That's a good girl…I will be gentle on you at first, but then I will do what I want you to do. To SCREAM!" He laughed and held me to him as he passionately kissed me, driving his tongue in to quickly caress the inside of my mouth before withdrawing.

He lifted his hand to pull out the silver hair clip and let the black hair fall like a cloak around him. It shadowed his eyes that were fiery with ill-intent. He looked like a demon, a dark denizen of the mind with his long hair down.

Then, he flowed his hands down my breasts, quickly squeezing my peaks to make me whimper and shudder, and then past my stomach to go directly to my ass.

He grabbed my seat and began laboriously squeezing it, him watching me expressionless except for a faint smile to his features as I yelled and twitched.

But I stopped when he covered my mouth for a moment, now only holding onto my rump and hips as he settled me down. Settled myself to then tilt my head down to watch him glide into me once more.

He continued these softly and tenderly invasions with him now watching me heat-up and start to moan, my head rolling back and around and arching my back.

I hung there in pleasure coming from the gentle enterage as he kept true to his word. He was gentle. He was making this pleasureful to me. Me, his concubine, his whore to knock up anytime he wanted.

"Did I not say that I would satisfy your request? But only partly. Now things will get you hurt! Now things will make you sing!" He laughed and began thrusting harder and squeezing my ass again.

Then, if I had a plea satisfied, then I had given up.

He knew I did. There were no other ways I could escape this.

I would have to bear it all, hopefully not forever, to live.

But maybe I didn't want to live? Hopefully he would soon tire of raping me tonight, and would quit. Hopefully soon, otherwise I would go find a window and hurl myself out of it whenever I got the chance.

My chain of thought was ending as the searing and stretching pain from my throbbing vagina was being thrusted into fast and hard.

Dracula groaned but still kept his eyes open to watch my tortured features. I tried not to make any sound except of "Mmphfs!!" and gasping with each hard full-throttle thrust he did.

"Sing my sweet angel! Sing in pain or passion, whichever you choose! Only SING!!" He growled at me, rubbing my sides and nibbling my breasts.

It was too much. Before I could respond, he thrust in the deepest he ever went. I screamed in the pain and moaned in the utter touch of my vaginal wall that his manhood jabbed.

He seemed only a bit satisfied, thrusting in some more.

Once I moaned, I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop yelling and squealing with tears bursting out as he now rocked back and forth, back and forth, hard and fast for his breathing and mine.

"Sing my angel, sing for me!" He groaned out, latched onto my shoulder with a love bite.

"I don't w-want t-to! Ooh…! Pleas s-top! AHHH!!" I screamed when he started to grind harshly and fast, his hand hooked onto my legs and touching my tensed inner parts as he bombarded my body full of sexual harm.

That is, I thought I couldn't scream any louder until, along with his throbbing organ inside of me, to put a finger in there too.

I screamed and burst out sobbing.

The pain was so intense. I thought I was dying from the stretching, and then from the jerk as Dracula gave himself an orgasm once more. My fingers flexed as they were trapped. My head fell back to look up to the black arched ceiling that seemed to go up and up forever. But it was hard to see through my tears and the red flooding my vision.

Dracula's finger was still in there along with his organ, pumping the seed into me while he groaned and huffed on his knees.

It hurt like Hell had split open down there.

"STOP PLEASE!!! Please…" I cried out.

"Not until you scream for me some more!" He laughed, finally sliding out of me. Now his finger removed also, he began once more licking, nibbling down there as I hung there panting and gasping for breath.

I was exhausted and weak.

And he rose up to handle my left breast and began kissing it.

He sunk his fangs into it.

I gave another scream of pain, groaning as he healed it with his kisses. Now both of them were marked with fangs.

He drank the blood from there.

I didn't give a damn anymore. I was in pain and exhausted from all this, exhausted from my mind being blown away from the incredibly brutal and cruel rape he just did to me. Everything hurt, especially my lower regions he was healing with his fingers at the moment.

I cried freely as he continued to massage me once more.

"Crying, aren't you? Don't worry, in a few days you will be perfectly stretched out for all sorts of activity down there. I had always wanted to do that to someone. Someone completely exposed and ready for torture." He hissed loudly by my ear, moving his hands upward to un-wedge my arms from behind the headboard and pull me down into his arms. "Tears show your respect and fear of me. They are your sadness my dear. Sadness I wish to create."

"Why w-would you d-do this t-to m-me? N-Nobody deserves t-this…" I cried on his shoulders as he laid me back down the bed, smoothing the skin on my arms.

"I know you don't deserve it! But that fact that I wanted to is more appealing than that reason!" His tongue lapped up my tears.

"Let m-me g-go…I h-have had e-enough for t-the night…p-please…" I wanted this to end. Already we had done it three times.

"Let you go? Why, again and again it must go on! On and on till the sun rises, and then you can rest for the day. I already have big plans for you tomorrow." He bit my ear, earning a whimper from me as he spread my legs apart, wrapping them around his as we both lay on our sides. My legs were entwined around his, us lying on our sides. I was forced to hug him.

But it didn't matter right now really for me to touch him.

He was a solid thing to grip, to brace against when the startling pain of sex began again.

"Are you ready my sweet?" He husked, his member beating against my thigh, to be guided into me.

I didn't answer, only nodded.

I was growing dizzy, weak, my thoughts a bit of a jumble from the memories becoming more and more scarred into my mind.

I could think of nothing else as once again my body was assaulted, rape going on in our tangled mass of sweaty limbs.

One woman bleeding, the man sweating.

One moaning in tears, and the other groaning in ecstasy.

I wanted to die.

"God, p-please kill m-me…" I mumbled.

Dracula didn't answer. He was too busy touching me as he delved into my tired womanhood.

"Anyone, kill me. Let me die." I said again louder and tranced.

No answer.

I couldn't depend on something to end my life.

I will end my life after tonight.

That was what I last thought before erotic visions and stars clouded everything. I was barely aware of anything except I was moaning, sobbing and shivering in the rocking mass of limbs.

Death would be better.




	9. Chapter 9: Pleasure

**A/N: THIS IS NOT FOR PEOPLE WHO WERE BROWSING THE M-SECTION AS INNOCENT CHILDREN!!**

**Prepare yourself…evil grin I have been possessed to even THINK of writing this…:P **

**And thanks to ForeverACharmedOne for being the only person who has reviewed so far:D**



I screamed again for the hundredth time tonight.

Dracula had just bit his teeth into my arm he held, gave a final thrust, released, and stabbed his fingernails into my hips, all at the same time. He made me rock on him as he groaned and panted, gnawing on me and scratching my skin with his nails, holding my legs that were around him as he made me sit on him, my back bowed over his heaving muscled chest as he lay on his back.

"You like this don't you?" He said again.

"Y-Yes…" I moaned, repeating the words I had been saying over and over in the night as I fell on top of his chest to arch and hold on to his shoulders.

"Then show me! SHOW ME YOUR PLEASURE!!" He yelled again.

"Y-Yes, m-master…" Droning the words out, I willingly moved my hands down to his hips, and I made myself thrust down onto him, moaning in tears as I was forced to have sex with him.

I had learned through the night that to disobey him was to invite pain.

"Yes, YES!! Good girl, very good girl…You have learnt well my dear…Ahh…" He groaned as I let my tears fall on his chest, I perched on him with my hands placed on the sides of the bed. His hands were smoothing themselves on my back as I rocked back and forth. I kept quivering and cringing as I pleasured him, lying on his back soaking in my fear and suffering.

"I h-hate y-you…" I moaned. I was sobbing, gave a gasp as he encouraged my thrusting and grinding, and felt his hands give a sharp squeeze of my ass.

"It only makes love more passionate! Yes, More, MORE!! Faster my darling!" He growled, giving me a menacing glare. "Or do I have to hurt you? I wouldn't want to slice up your skin again, wouldn't we?" he purred.

I hesitated. When I refused to ride his lap before, he made me bleed and sliced long stretches of claw marks all over me, making my lips drip blood with his fangs, and thrusted into me harshly. I didn't want that to happen again. So for the third time for tonight I was driving him. And because I did he kissed all my wounds and I was healed.

Though if I had been stronger I would have resisted and gladly tried to bleed to death.

But I wasn't strong, I let myself into rapture once again as I gave up and surrendered to pleasure.

But not completely.

For still I resisted falling completely in lust with him.

"MOVE! Ride me! RIDE!" He roared. He quickly grabbed my shoulders and dug his fingers into them. I gasped in pain and began moving again faster. Faster for his pleasure and the pleasure I didn't want.

"I d-don't want t-this…" I squealed with each inner motion. My body was tightened, my entire being trying to ignore the heart-wrenching joy taking over my body.

He was making me do this.

"Yes…oh yes…so tight…your body…perfect…" He groaned as he gripped me. I kept grinding myself,

I kept on giving him my all.

But I soon hit climax, I couldn't control myself from the induced pleasure he was making me give myself.

I convulsed and moaned, gasping and breathing fast as I felt him release inside me again. We both panted and gasped for breath.

We both were one once again.

I fell on his chest and moaned my heart out. I gripped onto his sides and held him hard.

He arched his back and groaned out bliss. His strong hands held my thighs as he growled in ecstasy.

I began settling and claming down now. He held me and pulled me up and out of him. His face now mauled my lips in frenzy, before he stopped to breathe and relax down from his orgasm.

I felt his heart beat die down.

Now my head leaned in his black hair, his arms lifting my exhausted form to move his kisses down my throat and to my breasts, my breasts that were sore from all the kneading and assaulting down there. His teeth were tugging and his hands holding them and squeezing. I had only to lie there, stuffed and used to a breaking point.

As he continued he lay me down by his side, rolling over on top of me and staring deeply into my wet eyes. His were red, red with fire. Flaming with triumph.

I was red with the continues tears, flooding my sky-blue into a pit of burning fire.

He had raped me so many times tonight. I couldn't count right now. I didn't want to relive the memory of them, of each agonizing act he committed for the memory of Anne.

But with that thought the memory flooded back.

Already he knocked me up gently for when he had killed Anne and tried to get her into his bed in the castle, but didn't get even close. Then he entered me from behind for when he tried to make her his on the couch in the Order of the Dragon mansion. Afterwards he hung me on the headboard and brutally thrusted into me for when he only managed to pull her dress half-way off at her home in the 60's. Then he had me on our sides maneuvering my body around for when he had Anne wake up almost naked besides him in the coffin he had set in Purfleet. Next he dragged me off the bed and had me stand up and writhe on the stone wall, for when he had her in the bedroom on Anne's wedding night. Dragging me back under the covers, he rode me passionately for the great battle, for when he and she in their demon forms were attacking, and Dracula tried to absorb into her, more or less spiritual intercourse. And then he gave me a lesson, a lesson I best not forget. When he made me make love to him on top and dominant, and when I refused he attacked me and wounded me. I surrendered, I screwed myself on him, and I delved deep. It was for when Dracula almost had her on the bench by the lake, the very same bench mom and I used to sit on and watch the sunsets.

Now there was no more reasons, no sex to fulfill for some things that weren't done in the past. Now, the third time in fact he made me submit myself onto him he did for me, for himself, for the gluttony of repeated sex and erotic desires.

As his mouth went lower and lower down my body, to places now used to his erotic but frequently felt touch, I didn't care.

I wanted to die. I wanted my memory wiped at least of this, the scars lifted.

But they weren't, they were not going to.

Dracula had succeeded in taking my virginity, my innocence gone.

But yet, not yet my blood, my soul.

Unlike Anne, he fulfilled one goal tonight, and that was my body.

"You h-have u-used me e-enough m-master…p-please s-stop…" I begged as he moved his kissed from my inner thigh back into my cleavage, massaging my womanhood while he spread my legs to move in.

"My good little swan, sweet bird, just one more time? I'm sure you can accept that my pet?" He said devilishly.

"N-No, m-master, I c-can't take t-this…" I cried new tears. He was perched over me, his body it seemed continually ready for more and more of his sexual appetites. He was never satisfied. Already he raped me eight times. He leaned his face into mine and smiled wickedly.

"Oh, but dearie, I'm not done yet! Not just yet, you can feel me can't you? How hot, how burning I am to plunder that lovely juncture between your legs…" He chuckled and held my limp hand to rub on his muscles. The hand began moving downward.

"M-Master, have m-mercy…" I whimpered.

"Mercy…I have given you some mercy! I let you give yourself bountiful amounts of pleasure! Now what about your partner, hmm? What about your husband-to-be! I own you my dear! Own you! You will have to deal with the inevitable…like THIS!!" He thrust my hand downward to rest on his hardened erection.

I gasped and saw where my hand was. I squealed at what I was touching. My other hand withdrew from gripping his back but it was too late, as he grabbed it too and placed it with mine.

"Ooooh…m-m-my…G-G-G-o-o-d-d…" It was the only thing I could say as he rubbed my fingers on his hot flesh.

"I think it's your turn to pleasure me, don't you think? Show me your love Jane; show me how you crave my manhood in you!" He groaned out, wrapping my shaking fingers around its girth to move up and down the length.

I was horrified. I cringed and tried to shake out of his grasp.

It was the most terrifying experience I ever had.

"Show me girl! Pleasure me, touch me, hold me down there! You will do as I say! Or I will hurt you worse than before!" He growled, moving my hands all over his inner thigh and groin.

"Yes, m-master! O-oh m-master…no, d-don't…" I sobbed out with a gasp.

It was either this or pain.

"Yes my dear, oh yes, please continue! Keep…ahh…doing it…" He closed his eyes for a whoosh of breath to flood my face, his body giving a tremble as he let go of my hands.

He knew he could trust me to keep on massaging his throbbing organ. And I knew that too.

I was too weak, too worn-out to rebel and fight back.

He rolled me over on top of him, his legs now spread, his hands by his sides holding and twisting the sheets in his passion and arousal, his groans and pants of hot breath adding more heat into the hot room. I sat up, sobbing as I looked at his blissful expression as I kept on moving my hands up and down his erection as I was made to do. Made to touch him in the vilest of places, made to rub his thighs, made to make him clench his fists and groan out in pleasure.

While I sobbed, his fangs and claws ready to punish if I disobeyed.

"Keep at…it…Oh hell…yes, damn…oooh…" He mumbled out.

"M-Master, stop m-making me…d-do this…" I cried out.

"Yes…yes, in due…time…ahh…ooh, yesss…ahhhh…" He nodded his head with his eyes closed.

I kept my eyes shut, praying in my head fervently and asking God to give me strength to kill myself after this.

And I looked out the window.

The sun was getting ready to rise.

I gave a sob of relief.

Dracula sat up on his elbows, watching me still fiddle around with his family jewels and look at the growing lighter sky.

"Damn…well then my Jane, a quick one wouldn't hurt?" He smirked and lifted his fingers and snapped, causing more blackness to fall around us from the ceiling. Curtains that surrounded the bed came from the ceiling. Everything was dark.

I couldn't see.

But I felt Dracula quickly pin me down to the bed, pull covers around us and suddenly thrust into me, sliding in gracefully and quickly.

It was fast. I had only a few seconds to breathe when he quickly grinded and licked my face, releasing at last from the climatic build up I gave him with my shaky palms. He rocked back and forth quickly and silently. His hands what I could feel in the pitch darkness caressing my body. I still sobbed.

The black hair of his tickled my face as it hung in a shroud I couldn't see.

"Settle down my dear, settle down. Time to rest for tomorrow night my love. Enjoy this; let it relax your exhausted body. I'll rock you to sleep." He kept cooing in whispers, rocking back and forth slowly and my heart un-willingly going low too.

I now silently cried as he continued, moving a pillow under my head, kissing my face softly, and moving slower and slower.

Holding me in his undead arms.

I his victim, a human girl who out of billions of humans had to suffer through this.

No one deserved this. No one in the entire world I bet had done all this.

Had been raped repeatedly.

Had been hung on the wall and tortured with rape.

Had been made to pleasure him by will.

Had been thrust suddenly into this world, this world of an old past between a Helsing woman and a Transylvanian vampire count, of a world with vampires, vampire hunters, re-incarnated pasts, and the constant lust broiling between vampire and vampire master.

I was in this limbo that continued because I existed. I, who looked and remembered the vampire Anne, I who was the lust object for the king of vampires himself. I, who was the re-placement for him to use.

And use me he did.

Like an animal, a demon from Hell.

Now that I looked into his red eyes turning back to blue, the only light in the dark from the curtains and the extinguished candle light, he must have been from Hell with all that stamina and passion to spare.

He wasn't a man.

But I was a human. And this was wrong, every bit of it was wrong, wrong, wrong!

I suffered a fate worse than death.

I didn't fight, I never tried hard enough.

I gave up and let him violate me over and over again.

I failed everyone.

Now I cried myself to sleep, letting him release again as I blacked-out into dreams of red, fire, passion, and death. Letting him grind and groan, take me away in his arms in the darkness as I rested.

Finally he slid out of me, finally he wrapped his arms around me and we both slept in the dark as the light of day glowed outside the curtains.



The room was dark, only glowing with cold moonlight that kept dappling from the bay windows of my bedroom. But I turned around, fighting in a purple dress with the golden sword.

Dracula parried my blows with his own sword, red and black with a draconic shape with ruby red eyes. He had a menacing grin with a malicious glint in his eyes. Oddly enough, though I never really sword fought like that, I had a feeling it wasn't me. It was Anne who was fighting, who was giving and attacking with speed and precision and blows so fast I couldn't see properly.

But Dracula was stronger. He sliced the hem of my dress, cutting the purple and flinging the sword out of my hand.

Voices loud and clear from the numbing of my hand that was marked was making my head spin. They were commanding me to lie down, to flop down onto the bed and hold still. I shivered, wincing and holding my head as he stood over me, I writhing in the commands trying to control my body. I only managed to crawl backwards on the bed fighting the voice of Dracula echoing in my head.

It was rather unfortunate as I was lying on the bed with him crawling on me. And, though I was Jane looking through Anne's eyes, I had the strange notion that I wasn't supposed to let him hold my marked palm that he was trying to reach to.

"Ah, the ferocity of a tiger, but the heart of a kitten. I like them feisty…and frightened." He hissed, sitting on me and slamming his palm against mine down on the mattress, down there where immediately I was immobilized, the voices rooting themselves into my mind to move me on their whim. The whim, that told me to lie flat on my back and let him kiss me. He said words my mind couldn't understand, my memory not remembering them.

His fingers twirled in my hair as he unbuttoned his silk shirt, letting me see his pale chest. I couldn't move, weak and trembling I was from fear and the fact I couldn't command my body.

"How…can it…be?" I moaned.

"I have made you mine, dahling. Mine forever and ever. Forever to love each other, for me to hold you, caress you, and so much more." He said while untying my dress front, starting to pull it down off my shoulders. I was sweating, whimpering as my dress was being pulled off and I could do nothing about, my front exposed save the black bra for him to kiss down as he pulled. He then moved his head back up to kiss with the velvety texture he had, to caress me with his tongue as I lay still in horror.

Until I sensed the tingle of silver.

"We…will have…many children…in the coming years…" He said as my dream turned red with laughter.

But what was the silver? I did not know, nor do I think I ever would know as I awoke into sweat. Into darkness eternal once more.



**A/N; Have I disturbed you today? Or not…**

**Shoys.**


	10. Chapter 10: Sorrow

**A/N: If you have read this story, my GIGANTIC FLING WITH sex, I hope you realize this isn't the best, and that…all of it is just sex anyways.**

**Enjoy! :D**



My eyes fluttered open. Darkness was around me, and as I quickly adjusted my eyes, I then saw as I lifted my head up that I lay naked barely covered with black sheets in the arms of Dracula.

And the full force of last night hit my head like a hammer.

Having him rape me, brutally and pleasureful, making me sit on him, caressing his…No. NO!!!

Did I really do all those things? I thought.

Yes, my mind resolved into sadness.

I was raped an innumerable amount of times. I was bitten, gnawed on, cut and bled, throttled with thrusts and grinding hurting my most sensitive spots, it was either humiliate myself or get beated and pummeled…

And the memory of what I resolved came clear.

My body is sore; everything rebels internally to not move. I hurt, my mind was shattered, and I was tainted with evil.

Carleton, Venom, even God himself I failed.

I failed them all.

Even Anne was stronger than me. For her I lie, wrapped in the arms of my master, bruised and used, crying in tears.

What happened last night was worse than death. Anne didn't suffer a fate even close to mine.

She died and lived again, given a terrible curse and gift.

But I have only been weakened to live and soon die. Die and live and never rest and be the whore of the greatest evil to ever live.

Sex was natural. But not like this, not to hurt an innocent against her will, not like this.

It was one of the worse crimes, rivaling that of mass murder and repeated torture.

I cried.

I cried once more because I was carrying the mental trauma of realizing the situation. Realizing that I couldn't shake my mind from the pleasure that felt like torture. It was wrong, so very wrong in that situation. So wrong to feel good, wrong to let him do that.

I was smart enough to know that I couldn't fight him.

And because of the hopelessness of the situation, I wept and suffered.

But Carleton and Venom weren't dead yet. He was going to kill them later.

I must let them live, I must. They are my chance to escape!

But would I want to live after this? Would I really wish to live after this fate?

Would I really want to live so that Dracula can rape me again? Would I really want to stay alive and risk my death and remember what happened?

Death would be welcome. I would give it to myself.

Removing his arms around me, I quietly and tried as painlessly as possible to move and slide out of the bed. I parted the curtains to see it just turned twilight.

Slipping out, I spotted in my tears and purpose some white sheets. Wrapping them around my naked body, limply and grudgingly as I sobbed I stumbled through the tall arched doors, pushing them open with a thrust of my tired arms.

Slowly shuffling along, bent over and with both hands clingingly pulling up the wrapped sheet around my worn body, I sought first a quiet corner away from my nightmare. The nightmare of lust in the man of Dracula.

My thoughts were rampant and lost. The replay of last night, the memory of the past of burning on a stake and being held captive by werewolves, and the advent of now around me making my tears fall harder. I staggered into the warmest room, a carpeted black room, with wrecked ravaged furniture and still cold but not that much. The carpet was non-existent in some places, long claw marks on the scattered sofas and once plush chairs, and cobwebs sparkling with frost hung in the corners. I with the pale white sheet, standing and leaning on the door, claimed this room.

Claimed this to cry in.

I fell to the floor to the fireplace in a mess of tears. My golden and brown straight hair now a mess and knotted, my eyes with black rings that were tainted red because of the tears. On the hearth of stone and ash, in the glow of white I kneeled and pounded my fists on the stones and brick of the fireplace. Soot and ash blew from the wind, but I didn't care.

I sobbed the most I ever had in my life.

It seemed the last vestiges of hope were pouring out of me into a puddle on the floor.

"Why? W-Why m-me? I n-never wanted it, I...God, k-kill m-me! K-KILL M-ME!!!" I wailed. I ranted. I whimpered into my hands and let myself go in this quiet place. This place that was away from everyone I hoped. I hoped there was a weapon here to kill myself. Then everything can be at peace. I wouldn't remember my ordeal, nor would I have to deal with future ones like that, nor would I let him make me his by his side forever. Everything will be fine without me in the world.

I didn't want to live. Before I died I wanted to sob like a little girl.

I was a human. Before I act in-human and try to die I wanted to let my emotions flood myself at last.

The ash that smeared on the sheet reminded me of the fire, when I sobbed at that.

It reminded me of when I leaned against the mirror in Castle Dracula, no reflection cast when I became a vampire.

It reminded me of the smoke that rose as I turned to ash with it in the flames of redemption at the stake.

It reminded me of the fire of lust in Dracula's eyes as he raped me countless times.

It reminded me of myself dying into fire from the sun, burning with my beloved Ruthven as he went to the heavens.

It reminded me of the fire of pain to see the English priest hand me communion wine, the enemy himself.

And I lifted my head as images, many of those memories not of my own, flooded my senses. Until I sensed another presence in the room.

I opened my bleary eyes and sniffed, and froze at the sight.

Anne Van Helsing was standing at the doorway walking slowly closer.

She looked exactly like me, only…different.

She had a duster with golden buttons, pointy shoulder pads, and buckled boots. A red handkerchief was around her neck, and she wore a black vest with a black shirt. She had a cargo-belt with a golden buckle, short black with gold edged pants, and fingerless gloves with tight ribbon lacing on her arms up into the wide sleeves of the coat that seemed to float on its own of the unknown material. She wore a black hat, unknown how I could describe it, with a clip and three red feathers sticking out of it.

And then unlike me, she was a vampire.

Her skin was white and pale. Her ears sticking out of her short golden and brown hair were pointed. Her eyes were golden with a faint trace of blue in them. Her face had more pronounced cheekbones and pointier chin, and under her eyes, her eyes so deep and glaring…were gray and darkness and wrinkles. The fingernails of her were pointy and clawed. Her lips were small and set into a neutral purse.

And then she knelt down besides me, on her knees. I felt soothed by the presence of a vampire that was in me also.

"You're Anne, r-right?" I stammered, sniffling a little.

"Yes, I am. And everything will be alright. I'm here for only a short time." She said.

Her voice was like mine, only heavenly and based with sadness. Filled with all sorts of emotions. But mainly wisdom and understanding.

"How c-can things b-be all r-right? I w-was RAPED!! Raped, used, tortured, thrust into the fucking world so I can be used in the cruelest of ways! THINGS ARE NOT ALL RIGHT!!" I screamed.

Sobbing was the word that was in my mind.

Cry, cringe, gulp, sob, crying rivers of it.

"If you forget the past things will be alright. I never did my entire existence. Until I burned, my duty finished. When Joan de Arc burned, for falsities brought upon only by the evil, but her hope lived on. When you I hope will understand and have it burn away in your desire to live." Anne petted my back, leaning into my sobbing face, whispering the soothing words.

I still cried on my knees. I still moaned with sorrow.

"Can't you see? He took y-your soul, your b-blood! I h-he left t-to t-torture…I c-cannot live b-beyond that. I m-mustn't let him d-do anymore t-to me!"

"Yes, you CAN!! You are stronger than I ever was! You have a new hope! You can live, remember, it's only your body! Only your BODY!" Anne held me tight.

And I felt her tears on my back.

And we both cried, an angel and the fallen.

"O-Only m-my b-body?" I wailed, looking her in the eye with realization.

"Yes, only the body, disposable, your tool. You are chained to it. But don't let it hold you down. Don't let what happened destroy you! The fate you had isn't even worse then mine." Anne held me tight.

"But I l-lost my v-virginity…you d-didn't…" I hugged her and sobbed out as she rocked me back and forth.

"You are what you are. You are not me." She whispered.

"I'm n-not? Then w-who can I b-be when I escape? If I do?"

"Be yourself. This is your life. You can do what you can with it. No one can force you to follow any path. I was wrong once, but things have changed."

"Then I c-can c-choose…"

"You decide if you can't live or not. You cannot survive without the body. I am only an angel, half in heaven and the other harbored in you. You choose if you can give life a second chance."

"In any decision, be brave."

We hugged. We held on tightly, me and the warm vampire.

She started fading and turning into golden shimmer.

"Don't leave me! Not with him!" I cried out, trying to clutch the fading Anne.

"I have never left. I have been with you since you were born. Follow your heart. Your heart that is mine, Joan de Arc's, and most importantly, yours."

Her eyes shined into gold as she, a golden ghost, stood up and smiled.

The most heart breaking and wonderful smile I have ever seen.

With a silver tear falling down her cheek.

And with that she turned into a ray of sunlight. Into nothingness back into heaven.

And I stood up refreshed and renewed.

I will save Carleton and Venom. I will leave this place, I will never come back.

But then the memories came as I strode out the door with purpose.

How could I live with the scarring of my body and mind? How could I live like that?

Like Anne, always on the run from Dracula. I would be too if I didn't kill him.

I would live just like Anne only not as strong as she was to survive.

She was a vampire when he stalked her. I am not. Nor do I hope to be.

Then, I thought and weakened with each passing second into the great hall, I could help Carleton and Venom live.

Most definitely, seeing them still hanging there on the stakes, dripping no more blood as all had been spilt. Carleton and Venom were not moving.

But still barely breathing.

Shaking, I went up to the podium and started among the dried and wet gore of organs and blood in the puddles to pull and push down the stakes. There was no one in the dark hall, nothing but echoes and strange slimy cocoons on the ceiling. I pulled down Carleton first.

His stake made a clatter as it fell to the ground, and wrapping the bloody sheet tightly around myself I went over to the corpse of him.

I could have vomited.

One eye was missing, his other eye wide open and glassy. His face was with green and blue, open cuts, hardly any clothing on save the ragged remains of his black jeans. His hair was missing in some places.

"Carleton, p-pleas wake u-up…" I cried.

He twitched an ear a few times.

He was alive. A vampire almost dead but not quite.

I had an idea.

I slid the stake out of him easily, it passing through his body that was starting to bloat from rot. And, with more difficultly, I pulled down Venom. She hadn't lost an eye, but only an arm.

Her clothing was gone save for her open tight jacket and bra shreds and her underwear and boots.

I didn't mind. I was too horrified at what Dracula had done to them. Vampires or not, they didn't deserve to have this. I never deserved my fate either.

"Blood…" Venom spoke, and fell limper still.

Blood, that was what I needed.

There was their own blood in pools underneath the stakes. I quickly headed over to the abandoned banquet table from last night, still with a few opened bottle of blood there. And wine glasses.

Grabbing the stuff, I kneeled down first by Carleton who was in the worse condition. I poured a glass of the half-filled bottle into a glass and held his head, crying softly and hoped he would open his lips and drink.

Drink he did. His lips opened and fangs un-sheathed, his mouth open for me to pour down his gulping gullet. The quickest however to give him more was to pour directly from the bottle into his mouth.

Immediately his minor wounds started healing.

The cuts and scrapes were slowly but surely sealing back up, the green on his skin and chest disappearing. I gave him the other half-bottle, and soon everything was healing a bit faster. The stake gouges where he was pierced and where his other useless organs had dripped were starting to close. Carleton gave a moan and flexed his fingers, fidgeting as I imagined his organs growing back.

Soon that bottle was empty, and as Venom was next on the line, I dumped the bottles into the deep pools of blood. Any blood would be good. Anything to save them!

Filled, I got Venom to latch onto it, drinking like a greedy baby, the same miraculous thing happening to her wounds too, only faster. Mainly because she was old I guessed.

Hope was shining. I kept on filling the bottles, giving back all the blood they had lost that was dripped.

It felt like an hour later when hardly any blood was left on the floor to scoop and feed them.

By now, Carleton was delirious and on his elbow, fangs out and hungry. Same thing with Venom. That is, until they fell face first to lick the blood clean from the floor, crawling and their major wounds healing very fast.

I stood above them as they animalisticly growled and licked everything clean.

Until I spotted the mirror nearby on the wall.

I walked over to it precariously, gliding over and wiping the blood of my hands to the sheet.

I gasped at what I saw.

There I stood, pales skinned, dark circles and red cheeks from exhaustion and crying all night and day. My hair was knotted, my eyes were no longer blue, just tinted with red, and my neck betrayed many little fangs marks from his vampire kisses. My shoulders, arms, what I could see of my legs were peppered with gnaw marks and unhealed bruises. I looked down into my bed-sheet toga to see two prominent fang marks, scars side-by-side on my breasts, my stomach and thighs too betraying scratches and scars.

But my eyes were the worst of all. There was no more innocence in them.

They were just like Anne's.

And I began sobbing again, hanging my head, shivering in my bloody sheet, and headed back to Carleton and Venom, who lay on their backs panting and almost healed after drinking every single drop of blood on the floor.

"Anne?" Carleton called to me.

"No, just Jane, Jane Dawson." I kneeled down and cradled his body. He sat up, looking much better but still weak.

"You look…you look…oh my God…" Carleton widened his light green eyes, though still droopy.

"He…raped you, zis zat it?" Venom said, crawling towards me and giving another hissing cough of blood into her fist.

"…yes…over and over again, t-thrusting and g-grinding and…m-making me…Oh God, thank y-you for  
Anne!" I once more began sobbing, grasping Carleton and crying my eyes out on his comforting cool chest, squeezing him. "She c-came! But I d-don't wanna l-live, I c-can't go on…"

"Listen, Jane. I vas raped too. I lived because Varney turned me vampire, made moui vis whore, vis wife. Vuntil I escaped, and here I am, trying to forget ze past." Venom patted my back, licking the blood off my face. I wasn't disgusted by it. It was just vampire behavior.

"But were y-you raped m-more than o-once in o-one night? WERE YOU!?!? Were you THREATENED to thrust down on HIM!?! Were you EVER made to MASSAGE his ORGAN!?! WERE YOU!?!" I screamed, letting go of both of them and stumbling upwards, standing as they tried to stand, walking away to the mirror, leaning against it and sobbing once more.

"N-No…" Venom stuttered.

"Then what MORE can you know of my TORTURE!?! DRACULA is more of a BEAST than ANY vampire could EVER be! There IS NO DECENCY, nor is there LOVE, NOR JOY, NOR SORROW! HE IS HOLLOW AND WILL LIVE FOREVER TO DESTROY OUR LIVES!!!"

I had yelled it all, my eye twitching I felt, my blood pumping.

Carleton and Venom, my only friends, stood stock still.

"Take my blood. As Anne did take Hector's blood for a painless death and to let herself live, take mine for my painless death and for your survival. There is nothing for me in the world except memories of Hell." I bared my neck and started to calmly walk to them.

"No, I can't! You look too much like Anne…I can never kill an innocent!" Carleton backed away as I stood before them.

"Look, if Dracula gets me he will kill me and make me live again in more Hell just like last night. If I am dead by anyone's hands, then the apocalypse is over, then he cannot use me to destroy the world. And my blood will heal you; my blood he claims is holy. You will be able to escape, you will be able to live and fight him if the time comes. There is no other way." I was surprised at myself how calm I was.

"But, zere 'as to be another vay!" Venom blubbered, trying to control very visibly from biting my neck.

"No, there isn't. The world's fate rests in my hands for whether I am alive or not. It'd be better if I was dead!" I cried, glaring into the beautiful weary eyes of Carleton. "If you can't, I will."

Carleton hesitated, closing the gap between us as he held me by the shoulders.

There was hunger in his eyes.

Maybe he would kill me.

I closed my eyes as his face moved past my neck.

Yes, I wanted to die.

But I didn't. He hugged me tight and burst into tears.

"I can't! You can't even think of it! Memories can be forgotten, lives can be led in peace…please, Jane, my sweet Jane, don't think of it…" He was pleading in his tears, the wet pouring out onto my back. He twirled me around his arms.

I started sobbing too.

"There is no way I c-can k-kill you…I l-love you too m-much…" He sobbed.

I skipped a beat.

"I h-hardly know y-you…" I was shock, pulling out of his embrace.

"I know…I know, but when I first saw you walk into those doors at Purfleet I fell in love with you. You, Anne Van Helsing back from the dead I thought and angel on Earth. But you are Jane Dawson, sweet Jane, and Jane who has suffered as I have." He looked down at my weepy eyes.

He loved me.

And I loved him.

I ran away, running to the mirror, and stood in front of it, watching tears fall on my shocked, pale and worn features.

My fingers twirled nervously with the sheet over my torso.

Then the scene in the mirror changed.

I suddenly had short brown hair and wearing brown rags.

Behind me no more was a dark hall filled with blood and cocoons. No, there was a pyre on a cloudy day with a single post, people sobbing in a crowd, and the steeple of a church in the corner.

I was her. She was me. I shook my head, and so did the reflection. Stamping my foot, so did her, the other me.

Joan de Arc, me in the mirror, crying and sobbing, I was oblivious to the sounds of everything except my heartbeat and the sobbing people.

A hand from a guard gripped her shoulders. Then the other, and was standing behind her.

I watched as he turned her away, tied her hands behind her back with rope, and was leading her solemnly away to the pyre.

The vision ended.

And then I noticed that two cold hands were on my shoulders.

Now they were moving down my sides, the reflection not there.

I gasped as then the familiar voice of evil whispered in my ear.

"Sleep well my dear?" I shuddered from the grip on my waist.

I would have stumbled and shrieked right there. I really would have. But bravery made its way into my heart where it never has been before. I stood still, tensing my muscles and curling my fists. I was going to fight. I would not let him take me down.

"No. How could I after you did that all to me? How can I rest fully after you stuffed me full of your vile seed and hurt me, bled me, bit me, and RAPED ME!?!" I let the tears fall in anger, my teeth gritting as I prepared to run.

"Then I guess I triumphed. But if you come with me, I can heal your wounds…"

I shook out of his grasp and with my free hand I punched his face.

He staggered and turned away, I hit him square in the jaw. My anger had flared to the point where I didn't care that he was stronger than I am. That he was more powerful, more violent, and definitely was going to be angry with me and hurt me.

He had already hurt me. I expected to die anyways.

"Don't you DARE touch me ever again! I'm going to KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!!" I screamed and sat on him, punching and making his face all bloody and bruised.

But it kept healing. It was getting pretty useless as he grunted and the cuts and bruises kept disappearing. I began noticing my fists hurting and turning red from pounding his hard features. My arms were tiring as I bloodied his face and not hurt him at all. Soon he was only just laying on his back and staring into my eyes chuckling, his hands suddenly reaching up to grasp my shoulders and smash my lips down onto his.

I squealed, and fear once more was taking control. My rage was disappearing, replaced with fright.

I wasn't strong enough. I had collided with his chest for him to reach his hands into my back, my body rubbing with the sheet against his jacket, and then revealed his bare chest underneath.

I struggled, shifted, squirmed in the kiss. I heard Carleton and Venom screaming and hissing, Dracula's kissing grew worse with his tongue thrusting in and his hands grabbing my rear.

Biting his tongue, I lowered myself to bite into his chest, making him roar and let me go with his hiss of pain. I got off him and stumbled back, and then looked at Carleton and Venom.

They were beaten, bloody, punched, and kneeling with their hands behind their backs, several black dressed red eyed vampires surrounding them and holding them still. I was surrounded.

"It was useless of you to help them live. You gave them enough strength only to endure more torture." Dracula stood, smirking in his usual evil way.

"You're a monster. A fiendish, vile, horrible, terrifying, and hollow monstrosity!" I yelled to his face as he leered over. I brought my fists up as I backed away, away from the monster that stood before me.

"You just noticed? After I made you scream in ultimate pleasure?" He started walking to me, his hands behind his back like he was stalking. Stalking his prey.

"I wasn't in pleasure! I was in pain! Suffering, sorrow, spasms of pain, horror, tears! You hurt me! You cruelly and brutally raped me. You made me pleasure you! You made me touch and massage your…your… You, you…should die…" I was crying again. Looking into his face was already weakening me.

"No, it should be you to die. And live again! And be rewarded with more pleasure!" He began laughing evilly as I became fearful, scared. I was backed now against the wall. This wasn't good.

"No, I'm not going to become a vampire. I don't wanna die! I'm n-not going t-too…" I shuddered, and began sliding on the wall towards the door.

"You have no choice! Don't worry; I won't kill you till after this child." He was getting closer. I was moving away faster to the door.

"What?" I didn't breathe for a moment.

"No, y-you c-can't have… NOOO!!" Carleton screamed and struggled. "I'LL KILL YOU DRACULA!! I WILL!!"

"Jane, surely you don't think you can't be pregnant after yesterday? Aww, you didn't think of that. But look around you. See those cocoons, those slimy things hanging from the ceiling?" He raised his eyes and raised his hands. I glanced at the strange pods that had dotted everywhere.

"You m-mean…" I gulped and shivered, trying to keep the sheet up around me.

"They are my dead children. But yours shall be alive. Yours shall be alive with your holy blood, yours will be a Dhampyre that I shall kill and turn into a vampire when he reaches a respected age! A son at last!" He laughed menacingly.

"I…I…no…oh G-God, n-no…" My tears were falling harder, my heart beating furiously. Everything was changing, my life was changed.

I was carrying his child. I, his whore.

"Yes, yes my dear. I have triumphed. Your blood of the saint's Joan de Arc and Anne make it so. You, the reincarnate. You, my woman. Bound to me by blood and child." His smirk had grown. I reached the door and began opening it.

"No, you haven't. I'll kill myself with it inside me! You'll never get me, and your child shall never live!" I yelled at him and fled through the door through the corridors, looking for a way out, away from him.

Where I can kill myself.

I reached the room, out of breath, the place I cried in. The drawing room I stood in the doorway, and then I saw by the hearth a rusty poker.

I went over there, and with a quick wipe of tears on the back of my hand I reached for the weapon.

I failed Carleton and Venom to death. I should die so Dracula can never use me again, and the child I now carry be damned forever, dead with me.

Before I even touched it my hand was grabbed and pulled away behind my back, holding and pulling the muscles in my arm. I cried out, standing straight up and leaning into the cold chest of Dracula, the jacket edge around me.

His other hand griped my other that was keeping my sheet up.

"You knew it was useless to run. Now I will have to punish you. And you won't like it. I demand respect, obedience, and compliance from my brides-to-be." He hissed, making me still groan from the pain of my arm. He could break it if he wanted to.

"I'm not y-yours to o-own. I'll d-do the h-hell whatever I w-want." I said, strengthening myself, trying not to give in. Trying not to show any amount of pain, but the tears still came.

"I'm going to hurt you right now Jane. I'm going to show you what happens to unruly brides." He dug his face into my neck, grazing his fangs on my skin with each kiss.

He picked me up swiftly and assuredly, over his shoulder. Quickly he strode from the room down the hallways as I struggled and screamed, bucking and kicking. But the fight wasn't in me. The will and strength to defeat him wasn't there. I sobbed.

"No, please n-no, not again, not m-more sex…" I begged.

"You brought this upon yourself! It would have been better if you had stayed in bed for some more, but clearly you didn't. Now you will suffer! I will have to instill my word in you!" He laughed a deep laughter of complete giddiness of evil.

We entered the great hall.

Carleton and Venom were in their same positions as before, sobbing tears. Then Carleton looked up to me as Dracula pulled me down from his shoulders.

"If I c-can't kill y-you Dracula, Jane w-will…" He said through his sobs.

"YOU MAN WHORE!!!" Venom screeched.

"I resent that Venom. You should know your place my dear. Course, you are a feisty French girl…" He held his chin thoughtfully as he held me tight.

"YOU BASTARD!! LET HER GO!! YOU MOTHER FU-AHH!!" One of the vampires kicked her head and made her topple to the floor on her face.

"Servants, torture Carleton as you like, don't kill him yet. Jane will have the honors in ending his life after I'm through with her. As for Venom…clean her up and lock her in my bedroom chambers. Give her Verona's old dress. She looks good in green. Take your pleasure from her my servants." He commanded, much to the horrified dismay on my and Venom's face.

"No, please spare her…"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!! I'M NOT GOING WITH ANYBODY!! AND I ESPECIALLY WON'T SLEEP WITH THEM!!" She yelled as they kicked her repeatedly and began dragging her away.

"Oh, yes they will! Enjoy yourself Carleton while your love comes to terms with my favorite kind of torture. When she will lose herself to lust! And I will see you later Venom!" Dracula then picked me up bridal style as I screamed and struggled. But with my arms behind my back unfortunately in the position he took in holding me, taking me up the stairs.

I watched in tears of fear as Carleton was being whipped and kicked. Venom was locked behind doors. And I entered through some new black doors.

Into his coffin room.

**A/N: Do not read the next chapter if you have a weak heart.**

**Shoys, killing people is her thing! Joking…;**


	11. Chapter 11: Fear

**A/N: DON'T READ WITH…CHILDREN AROUND!!**

**Just a warning…graphic sex…I'm just trying to get this out of my system…Cleaning out sex garbage…**

-------------

"This shall be your new bed in the future. But if you like you can have me in the master bedroom. However seeing your lack of respect I want to teach you a lesson in a more closed-quartered place." He said huskily. The entire room was an ominous black, frost everywhere in the cold room, the coffin a large ornate slab of hollowed stone.

I shuddered in horror and struggled harder.

"T-There's no f-fucking way…no, p-please, not t-that…" I squealed as I tried to get away from him. A coffin was worse than anything. Now we stood over it, and I gasped at the interior of more satin, black.

"Oh, yes there is!" He laughed in my face, quickly setting me standing by the coffin.

I ran to the other end of the room terrified. I was backed against the chilling wall, feeling the cold of the wall reach into my body and the chill of terror taking control of me.

He suddenly materialized in front of me.

Raising my hand almost instantly, I stopped him from grabbing my shoulders and held his wrists there. I braced against the wall and winced in my struggle to keep his arms from my body. He laughed at my struggle to push him back, shaking and groaning in my wide-eyed attempts to keep him from closing the gap.

I failed. He slammed himself against my chest and pinned my arms to the wall. I moaned out defeat in pain from all the pressure I had put in my arms to hold him off. I gulped as his knee parted my legs and he kissed me passionately, as I squealed and gripped him to move him off. It of course didn't happen, as he continued to kiss and caress the inside of my mouth. I was fighting the controlling fear that was trying to keep me still, trying to keep me from rebelling.

It was working. I was afraid of what he would do. If I resisted he would hurt me more, but if I lay still he might take advantage of that. I let him kiss me; I let him continue to slide his hands down my front and move my hands to it.

"Take that sheet off." He commanded.

In tears without moving my gaze away I pulled it off revealing my naked body.

I let him move his kisses down my body. I let him move his hands to cup my breasts, bringing them each to his mouth to tease and suck.

I let him in utter submission use me.

"Ah, how the mighty have fallen." He said in the pause he had when his face moved up to kiss my cheek. His hands wandered down my body and began sliding back and forth on my womanhood while the other had me by the arm to keep me standing. I wasn't standing anymore. I was leaning against the wall breathing heavily and moaning defeat.

He seduced me. But did he really?

"It's only my body…" I breathed as he continued to caress me.

He ignored that comment.

"Take off my jacket." He husked by my ear that he nibbled.

I pulled it off him to reveal his naked torso. It dropped to the floor and he pulled me to him, us both walking towards the coffin.

I didn't cry. There was no need to because I surrendered. I had no escape, and I will escape after this.

Reason dictated that I must choose the easy way in my torture.

I will show him what uselessness this all is to use rape and sexual assault to get what he wants.

There are more ways to destroy the psyche. But this won't work on me anymore.

But why was I doing this? My mind…it was clouded…

"Take off my pants. Now my dear." He smirked.

I hesitated and horror played across my stone-face.

"Do it. Or suffer!" He hissed.

I quickly moved my hands to his hips, sliding along the edge to the button and zipper. Trembling and with my eyes closed as I bent down on my knees I unzipped it and began pulling them down his thighs. He quickly stepped out of them.

"You are such an obedient servant my pet." He cooed as I kneeled on the stone of the floor. I felt like sobbing right there and then, but I wanted to be strong. Strong to show him it was useless. Strong enough to kill him.

"Lie down in the coffin. I shall be gentle." He grinned evilly.

Standing up, I sighed and crawled into the coffin and lay there, looking up with watery eyes in grim acceptance of my fate.

Now, if I could fight, I couldn't. My mind…I was under his influence!

"It's only my body." I coldly said. Tears now that I couldn't stop dripped down into the confines of the satin coffin.

"Your mind is attached. You cannot help but be controlled by me, cannot help but lay down as I ravage you. You are defeated." He spoke, getting in on top of my body.

"I will block this from completely controlling my mind. Anne did, I will too." I sniffed and avoided looking into his eyes.

"She didn't at first. Somebody saved her. But no one will now. You will learn to love me." He breathed on my face. His hands were on my breasts that he was kneading, making me wince and moan a little.

"I will never love you!" I gasped out with a pinch on my peaks.

"You will. Now kiss me, and wrap your legs around me!" He breathed. His velvety lips of poison were above mine.

I kissed him, and wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his throbbing organ rub against my folds. I gasped and pulled back from this kiss.

"Kiss me, harder! Show me how good you kiss!" He hissed and held my back as I gulped and kissed him. He moved down on me as we both mauled our lips, as he urged my arms to wrap around my neck, as he drove his tongue in. As I fought back with my tongue, moaning as we fought. I to try to break away but urged on from the voices in my head. From my marked palm they came. As we kissed, I in tears he kept grinding but not penetrating, making me roll my eyes and moan from the arousal he created in me. He himself groaned also.

"Now…touch me…all over, my sides…back…hips and front…touch me…" He said between each kiss that was peppering my heated, flushed face. My instinct to revolt wasn't there anymore.

"Yes, master…" I sniffed, moving my hands down his back and front, shaking as I fearfully felt my hands on his cool, muscled chest. He moved up and pushed me down in his blissful groans, unwrapping my legs so that he was perched over me once more.

As I closed my eyes when I reached his hips and abdomen, he growled in arousal and then anger as I stopped and went past his other parts down his legs.

"Yes, there too! Suck on it if you have to! Only pleasure me…" He growled.

I whimpered. It was just like last night.

"No, I c-can't…not a-again…" I looked up to his blue eyes, tearing for the disgust I had. The fear, the humiliation.

"If it means breaking your sprit, you will!" He laughed evilly, sitting up and both hands gripping onto the sides of the coffin. "I wouldn't want to not keep my word on the 'gentle' part of the bargain." He smirked.

Gulping once more, I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth to keep my lips closed. I revoltingly began once more caressing his hardened member. My stomach was doing flips as I heard him moan and groan out bliss.

"Yes, mm yes…ahhhh…" He groaned out, now gripping my hair and leaned over, giving little spasms of erotic growls and purring.

I sobbed defeat with my head turned away. This was worse than before. This was terrible and wrong to every principle I was raised on.

"I'm g-going t-to kill y-you." I spoke into his grinning face.

"No, you aren't. Now, let's get really happy!" He licked my forehead of the sweat, pulling me up and laying on my chest.

"You are SICK!! You…y-you are…too much…you can't be…that much in lust to…to USE ME!!"

He ignored me completely.

"Thrust with me, make me grind into you!" He commanded, and obligingly with another sob with the fear plastered on my face I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He moved my hands up to his hips as he grinded slowly, waiting for me to push him in.

And following his orders I arched my back and grasped tightly his rear, thrusting him inside me.

He held my hips and thrusted too. I gasped and moaned at the invasion.

"You see? It feels better if you accept it. Now thrust with me, thrust and moan!" He commanded with a groan.

I didn't answer. I wasn't able too as we thrusted, his hands squeezing the flesh of my thighs and arse as I kept moaning and sobbed. I held his strong arms in my battle against the pleasure taking over my mind. I felt his throb inside me, I felt him slide and grind.

And I was helping him rack myself with spasms of delicious love-making.

I was moaning and shivering, I was giving gasps with us both rocking back and forth.

He laughed evilly, only stopping to lick my neck and rub his hands on my abdomen to arouse me further.

But I didn't cry anymore.

I looked up at the ceiling of darkness; I stared long and hard as we continued pounding each other. He pounded more, throttling me and hurting every which way inside my body with his grunts and groans.

I was angry, stronger, and not giving in anymore.

If I had been weaker as I did last night I would be screaming and blubbering in tears from the stretching and pain. But I wasn't.

This was neither pleasureful nor torturous. I was immoveable in my faith and belief.

The belief that this was only my body. That nothing using it can shake me. That I will live and triumph over him. That though I was chained here I will not get him to think he has broken me.

"Why aren't you crying? Moan, scream, and sob! I love those sounds, and thrust harder my darling!" He bellowed, quickly biting my shoulder and giving a final thrust.

I squeezed my legs tightly around him. I thrusted faster, and was ignoring the pain and feeling of him inside me. My arms around his body and hands gripping his shoulders I looked him in the eye.

He kept on grinding, staring into my depths, my angry and pained eyes.

Releasing with a spurt of cold to make me wince for a moment, I recovered and gripped him tighter as he slowly moved.

His blissful, smiling face turned into a frown.

"You are making this difficult my dearest. It would be easier to give up before I hurt you." He growled angrily at my glare.

"It's…only…my…body…" I hissed, digging my nails into his flesh and letting my legs unwrap. He still continued to pump vigorously into me with his furrowed brow.

"No, it isn't! I can see the pain and hurt in your eyes! I will make you SCREAM!! YOU WILL BREAK!! I WILL MAKE YOUR SPIRIT DIE!!!" He roared flashing his fangs.

I was shaken, giving a small cry of pain as he slide out of me, crawling onto me further and biting into my breasts.

I bit my lip from screaming as I endured the pain, gripping now the sides of the coffin as he drank my blood.

His eyes had changed into slit snake-like pupils of black and red. His body became more muscled, his nose flaring and hands clawed.

I was wide eyed in terror when he sat up on my thighs with a bloody roar and raised his arms out. His ear became more pointed, his face contorted animalisticly. But he was still humanlike.

Until out from his back burst out large, billowing black wings.

I screamed, and he looked down at me clutching my face in horror.

There was never a man. A demon, a denizen who had this man's shape and was waiting to burst out.

"**See what I am! A beast that feeds on blood and lust!**" He said in a deeper, menacing voice as he grasped the sides of the coffin once more and leaned down his fanged, laughing face above mine. I moved away in horror, shuddering not from the cold that wasn't there from his burning body but from the fear.

From the face whose taloned hands moved my terrorized face to his lips.

Mine were still bleeding from when I bit them.

An inhuman tongue licked my face and smashed his lips down onto mine with a fury that took my breath.

I kept screaming as he kissed me vigorously. I never expected this, I never expected him to reveal himself as a beast, a demonic creature so suddenly and…and even wanting to reveal his darker side. His lips tugged at my bleeding lip, sucking on it and his claws scratching down my neck making the skin cut and bleed down my throat and arms as he continued. I saw his wings flex and billow out, and then fold over as he continued kissing me with purrs and growling.

I let go of the sides of the coffin to stretch them out and grab him, trying to push him off. He moved his kisses down my chin and licking my neck with his hands kneading down my breasts. I kept on screaming and gasping with the rough squeezes and biting on them. I even made him bleed with my scratching on his sides as I squealed and tried to turn away.

But he didn't move. He kept on biting, tugging and ravaging my front. It was pleasureful and torturous at the same time. I felt him spread my legs apart and reach his hands down my body to rub the insides of my thighs and claw my hips as he continued lapping the blood from my ravaged body.

I moaned and writhed from him groaning and growling around as he moved his face down roughly to assault my throbbing womanhood.

Thrashing around, struggling, screaming, squealing from his licking and touches down there, crying out with winces of pain from the slashes that were running down my thighs.

I never knew true fear till now. I never knew with my wide eyes and spasms of the pleasure and pain divine he could bestow.

There I now lay, gasping and starting to cry once more, staring into his red flaming eyes that lifted from between my legs. He smiled and licked his lips, a carnal hunger playing in his smile and gaze. I gave a final shudder before I collapsed in exhaustion, the sweat cooling me down with each flicker of his billowed wings.

"**How does it feel, my pet, to feel not even the extant of the pleasure and suffering I can bestow? Like it? Or do you regret ever experiencing me this way?**" He cooed in his evil voice.

I gave no answer. I merely lay there with my eyes closed to keep myself from seeing his evil barbaric face of lust. He crawled up to me with his fangs grazing over my shoulder. I involuntarily tightened my shoulders and gripped his ribs harder.

"It's only my body…" I said as quickly as possible, earning a slap across my face. I still kept my face emotionless.

That is, until I knew I was bleeding from five thin scratches from his talons. The blood from them dripped down my face.

"**You will regret it when I rape you once again! When I will hurt you in ways you never imagined…worse than last night! Worse than anything I have ever done! And you shall live…and our baby will be strong.**" He laughed out with menace. Then he grabbed my body and flipped me onto my stomach, pulling my rear up quickly as he was on his knees.

I gave a sob and suddenly screamed. He had quickly thrust into me from behind with a quick grab of the hips and slid in entirely.

I steadied myself as best I could in the coffin. Dracula flapped and spanned his wings with each pummeling thrust that hurt me, hurt me bad and I felt like I was dying again and again.

I kept crying out with new bursts of wincing tears as he continued. He gave no mercy. He groaned and grinded, he beat me up basically with the sex.

Terrible, violent and brutal rape.

I kept screaming and moaning.

"**You don't like this, do you? Too bad!**" He roared a final thrust before he slid out of my stretched insides and rolled me over to face him.

"I d-don't…" I squealed. He settled himself down with my head on his shoulder with his groans as he thrusted into me once more.

I saw the spasms stretching his wings. I saw his body convulse on me.

I felt his throbbing manhood pleasure me.

"God, kill me!!" I screamed out with a large thrust and a bite of the ear.

"**God cannot hear you anymore!**" He chuckled, the vibrations flowing through me from his heaving chest. "**I feel it coming Anne…yes, it is coming…**" He groaned.

"No, p-please h-have m-mercy…I b-beg of y-you…" I cried with the tears from my eyes.

"**There will be no mercy until you show me complete and utter obedience at all times!**" He roared, rocking back and forth with his hands wrapping my legs up around his waist once more.

I braced myself. It was hard to with the constant turmoil inside me hurting, jabbing, and harsh grinding making me scream out in pain.

I screamed the loudest from the large thrust and jerk inside my body.

The dragon of lust on my belly roared with me as he kept flowing and bliss and triumph was his face.

I sobbed and gripped the coffin as he moved me, as his orgasm kept on filling me, kept on pumping.

He had leaned in, stone crumbling from his clenched grip on the coffin edge.

"**FEAR ME!!**" He roared, his mouth wide opened with razor sharp fangs.

"I F-FEAR YOU!!" I sobbed back with my eyes cringed shut. He pulled my hands off the coffin and gripped them, almost to the breaking point to make me scream in pain once more.

"**SHOW ME YOUR FEAR!!**" He roared in my face, placing my arms around his neck.

"Y-Yes m-master…" I gasped out. My face was in his and I moved my head to the side. His hot lusting breath made my face sweat; his claws once more moved my head back to be licked once more and kissed.

His hands made their way down to my hips and began moving them in circles as he continued reviling in his pleasure.

I held onto his neck and kept squirming with the racking pleasure and odd feelings inside me. He watched me with earnest eyes, drinking in my terror and arousal with my eyes wide open with gasps and moans of suffering.

I never felt worse. I felt horrible, tired, scared out of my wits, completely in terror and I hoped he would stop this.

He had no good in him left now.

Nothing could end his reign of terror except perhaps me and some lucky guy or accident.

His eyes burned with triumph when he slid out of me, panting and perched over my trembling body.

But he hadn't won. There I lay gasping for breath, only the fear and shock of pain in my eyes as I tried to slow down my breathing.

I didn't respect him any more. It was fear of the being that hurt me and could hurt again. He didn't demand respect. He would be given resisting, rebellion.

"It's…o-only…m-my…b-body…" I whimpered.

"**You will fall in time. If you haven't now, await my return after I make Venom mine!**" He bellowed, clearly angry and a sense of defeat flickered in his slitted eyes. But it returned to glee. If I hadn't given up yet, he could continue to torture and rape me as he liked, with more chances to use me. Maliciousness spread on his face as he kissed me and lay me down in the coffin as I sobbed.

He used his wings to hover out of the coffin and land on his feet, reverting back to his normal more-human form. The wings folded and shrank back into his body.

I just lay there as he chuckled and put his pants back on.

I lay in the throbs of soreness and sorrow. I didn't want to move anymore, I kept breathing. I hugged myself; I shuddered and closed my legs from them spread out for the past hours it felt. Each agonizing memory of his contorted face, each deep vile ministration and thrust…It was the agony that I felt, not even close to the real thing he did to me.

No one deserved this and he didn't deserve to live after this.

He didn't belong in this world, he belonged to hell.

If his father was in there, he needed to stay with him.

I will try to send him back, even if it means killing me with him. As long as I will never suffer this again.

I lay bleeding and dripping with tears. I looked down at my ravaged body, most of the large wounds healed, my body weak from loss of blood and used with utter evil and hurt. I groaned as I tried to sit up but couldn't.

I wanted to sleep. I wanted to just stay here in the warmth of spilt blood from the claw marks on my body.

The sting of the slap on my face was still there. I gave a sob, and then cried.

Cried in the tears of hurt, of pain, of knowing that there are others in pain right now at this very moment. I heard an unearthly shriek from Venom, I heard the echoing whippings and cries of pain from Carleton, and I heard the roars of Dracula, and then his groans with the screams of Venom. Screams of pain and more rape.

I heard my shuddered breathing, and the thrum of my terrified heart beat.

Still I sobbed, curling up into a fetal position on my aching sides to keep warm. The heat from Dracula was dissipating into the cold of the room. I couldn't close my eyes.

They stared at the intricate designs, Romanian etched in stone of skulls, corpses dangling on stakes, ghouls, fire, and tall castles. Black and Medieval, seen by the light of the glistening frost that reflected off the light of the moon and snow, and the sheen of the satin.

My finger traced around the curves of a woman, held in the arms of a winged devil above my head. His fangs jutted out, his glare menacing and evil like a crazed animal. And the woman, naked and fainted, as the devil that held her was triumphantly standing amidst the fires of Hell.

And around them were a black cockerel and a black cat, horned and winged with hissing fury.

On her forehead was the pentagram.

The devil was claiming her soul.

I took it all in, everything, the entire scene reminiscing of what had happened a few minutes before.

Dracula the devil, claiming my soul, so I would live and be punished forever on this hell on Earth.

Only because and angel came back from heaven and chose me to be her body. To be the prey of that woman's enemy.

A loud moan from Venom through the halls woke me from my senses. I looked up, feeling something happen in the room. A presence came, there were people in the room.

Humans and vampires.

I heard the breath, the heat fill the room. I felt some soft whispers echo and the clank of boots and the cocking of guns.

And I also felt the vile presence of vampires, the stench of blood making its way to my nostrils, and the chill making the heat of men's breath steam.

A face peered over the coffin, his gun ready to shoot.

I gave no answer, still shaking from the cold and staring with little hope giving a glint in my wet eyes.

He was an old man, with short gray hair, a black fedora with a silver ribbon, brown eyes, a black duster jacket with a high collar and a silver rosary dangling with a talk-chip. His small silver pistol shone in the dark.

"Well, she isn't a vampire yet." He gruffed, then took on a kindly expression. "Is every thing alright miss?"

I didn't answer. Only shed more tears, and sighed. He didn't look like he would hurt me.

"Marcy, come here. She looks bad." He called, and a kind old woman peered over, wearing a black hood with gray short hair. She immediately gasped and crossed herself before she reached her hand out slowly.

"Oh my! The poor dearie…This is terrible!" She gawked, quickly recovering herself and pulling out some bandages.

"We could heal her Sister Marcy." A vampire hissed.

"She was just attacked or perhaps raped by a vampire! She is clearly in shock! I think she should be with her own kind for now." The man said.

"Help…me…please…" I sniffed. I wanted to hug, I wanted to be held, and I wanted to sob with them. They must have been part of the holy order Van Helsing was part of. Hence the kerchiefs around their necks with their symbol of an eye.

"Now, we aren't going to hurt you. Here, let me pick you up out of that…"She added distaste to what she meant, which was a coffin I was curled up in. A gray woolen blanket was tossed into her hands, and I gave her my arm to pull up.

I let her and the man carry me onto another blanket, into the cold of the room outside the black coffin I lay in. I looked around wildly and tiredly, clinging onto the robe of the nurse nun. She patted my back as I looked around.

Holy warriors were standing around, only around four of them with guns and stakes. The rest, six of them, were pale faced men and women vampires, wearing dark cloaks and bandanas and hoods, covering their faces except for the burning red eyes. But they only burned with concern and ready to fight, not kill me or anything like that.

They looked at my form shivering and naked, bleeding and crying, having my shoulders bandaged and wiped from the blood. I stared at them all, crowded around with them, having the vampires seem to flash memories in their eyes.

"Anne? It can't be her…" One whispered to a female next to him.

"No, I'm J-Jane, Jane D-Dawson…" I said. Then I gasped from pain as a dab of alcohol was on my face.

"So, you are the re-incarnation Dracula was after? You look just like her when I met her." The man said. He leaned in comforting, not minding he was looking at me naked and curling up, revealing a leg for Sr. Marcy to bandage.

"Yes, and h-he got some of w-what he w-wanted, and I w-will bear him h-his…his…c-child…" I sobbed. The entire group besides the vampires shuddered.

'Well, its clear then why she has these wounds…and bleeding down there! Rape…Oh my…This…We have to get an abortion, we need to leave as soon as possible!" Sr. Marcy panicked, moving on to bandage my other leg as I lay limp in her arms.

"Please save Carleton, please, don't leave Venom and Carleton here! He'll kill them, he's raping Venom!" I sobbed; hope that I would leave and get out was the most wonderful thought and idea in the world for me at that moment. But I must have them save Carleton; I must have them save Venom.

"Venom? Come on fellow warriors! We'll take care of our old order member! You, mortals, deal with this Carleton and get her out of here!" A large vampire pointed and hissed, and immediately they split up. I was wrapped with the blanket, held in the strong arms of a Vatican knight, who promptly placed a rosary around my neck.

"I'm sorry not to introduce myself earlier Ms. Dawson. I'm Father Joseph, and was only a younger man when I fought Dracula to save Anne at Purfleet in 2007." He crossed me and splashed holy water from a crossed canteen.

"I'm h-happy you f-found me…P-Please take me a-away from h-here…" I stuttered. I closed my eyes as the man carried me briskly out of the room. I snuggled up, tears of happiness dripping down from my closed eyes as I looked around the halls we were passing through.

We were now in the great hall once more, and I and Sr. Marcy were heading towards the great door. The rest with Father Joseph was heading down the stairs, to rescue Carleton. The man who held me was trying to pick the lock with a laser-snake, picking through the large padlock.

"Hurry Andre! Hurry!" She said, and I began hearing roars and moans behind the door at the other end. Till the group of vampires opened the door and out ran Venom.

Naked, running in a blur, screaming, only to collapse on the ground with a mangled leg that was healing. She screamed in wide-eyed pain, looking at me first.

"RUN!!! SAVE YOURSELF!!!" She screamed, turning around her head to see Dracula calmly walking out with a red sheet around him. He was quite amused looking until he spotted me in the arms of humans at the end of the hall.

"What? Oh, how quaint. More mortals, perfect dinners tonight." He laughed, walking down the stairs.

The vampires that had opened the doors stood around and then leaped on him, drawing stakes and shooting him full of silver bullets.

Dracula roared and batted away the vampires with a fury, blood spurting everywhere from the wounds that pummeled him.

The lock that was being picked with a laser-snake suddenly clicked, falling to the floor with a crack and Sr. Marcy trying to push the door open inch by inch. I cringed in fear and shuddered.

The blood further stained his red bed sheet that was around his lower half. I saw the stakes sticking out of his body, the many wounds that dripped.

But he was still standing, breathing hard, and then pulling out the stakes and picking the silver out as more and more silver was being shot into him. The sound echoed through-out the Great Hall.

Until there were no more bullets left to shoot.

And Dracula still picked out the silver from his scarred, shelled bleeding body, the black blood was disappearing and the wounds sealing up.

Now he stood up, and smiled clear of any wounds.

Out from the basement door was the order, some bleeding carrying the dripping, scarred limp form of Carleton slung on Father Joseph's shoulder. They quickly started running towards me. Away from the menacing angry pose of Dracula on the steps.

"To think bullets, after hundreds of years of developed immunity, can harm me. You all are so pitiful, the last of the Dragon members, and the Vatican herself. You will never take away my Jane!" He roared.

"Actually, we have." With that Andre and Sr. Marcy opened the doors wide, revealing the rays of early morning sun flood the room.

The vampires pulled out sunglasses, wisely well-covered with their black outfits. Dracula however was not, and immediately with a trail of smoke ran with a contorted face into his chambers, the door locking behind him.

Just like that, Dracula was gone into his room, and I breathed out relief.

Only temporary.

The vampires were standing around Venom blocking out the sun, wrapping her with a black bag to keep the sun out.

And Carleton was being wrapped too. And we started heading out, heading out in the sunshine of snow and cold, of ice everywhere on the mountain. I was given the coat from Father Joseph, all of them morbid looking, though I couldn't tell from the hidden faces of the vampires as they carried the body bags of Carleton and Venom, needing to stay in them to keep alive.

There were horses everywhere, and I was carried on them.

And so began our silent, long journey down the mountain.



**A/N: Yuppo…;**

**Shoys, on the run, wanted for naughty thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 12: Safety

**A/N: Hello there people!**

**So far, only ForeverACharmedOne has reviewed…sobs Thanks, dear friend.**

**And…this chapter luckily has no sex! Yuppers! Hooray!**



There I lay, in the comforting arms of Carleton.

I didn't mind the cold from him. He had long since healed from the whippings and beatings. I still had my numerous bandages, nervous still to not let a vampire touch my wounds to heal them. I didn't mind the pain. There was a worse pain I felt anyways.

I hugged him as we sat on the bed, Venom with her order members in the other rooms in the hotel.

It had turned out that the Order of the Dragon, under the leadership of Magnum, the order had joined up for the good of the world in a partnership with the Vatican holy order. And here they were, wondering about a strange vampire incident a year ago with my father. Investigating, they soon forgot about it. Until the heavily watched area of the apparently famous vampire attack of Anne, Dracula, Lord Ruthven, and Carmilla had took place, unknown to the general public. Then, they soon realized that Dracula was back, and I the Anne-look alike suddenly disappeared from their scopes.

That was how they found me, several days later and now here I am in an inn at the border of Transylvania. Here I lay in the arms of the only being I really trusted. Here was I that was sobbing in the comfort of the loose fitted sweater that clothed Carleton. I was wearing a spare T-shirt and pajama bottoms donated from the charity down the street of the rural village.

I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want Dracula to ever come back and take me again. Take me away from normality with the presence of Carleton by my side.

I hugged him tighter as I sobbed. He let me; he let a hurt human girl cry her warmth of tears into his chest. He, an unloved vampire for so long, cold and can never handle and be in such innocence again. Ever.

"I hope they kill him…Kill him dead! For good!" I gave a final sob before wiping the tears away, grabbing a Kleenex and blowing my nose and giving him a hug.

"I'm sure we will. I will be here, in this room, incase he tries to come again. Though I doubt it. Tomorrow we will hunt him. Tomorrow we will kill him!" He said softly in his sweet, comforting tone. It was still raspy from the torture he had suffered at the hands of Dracula's henchmen. "No one will harm you in my arms tonight." He reached his arms to turn off the light, still for my concern keeping the night light on glowing in the corner. It kept the room in a light blue glow.

I snuggled up into his arms on the hotel bed. He pulled the covers around me as I held onto his sweater; he armed with a stake ready to pull out of his belt. He lay there with my arms around him.

I trusted him. I loved him. I depended on him as a symbol of courage, a being that was like some sort of guide through the other-world of Nosferatu, The world I was now part of also. With the child growing in my belly, and what I had done several times with the devil's son.

The thoughts of the past events I tried not to think of them now. I wanted to sleep peacefully, get a good night's rest, and forget the trauma that had scarred my life.

I will after his death make a new life with Carleton and Venom.

I kissed him on the cheek before I fell into sleep, exhausted from the terrible day.



And then it came to me.

Tied now to the pole, the priests saying the verdict of death for my heinous crimes, I trembled as I stood strong with the rope. They piled more and more kindling, torches ready to set my body and soul afire.

Why God, why? I tried to save France, I did what you ask, and look what's happened! I have failed to crown a king; I have failed to lead them. Now here I stand to be burned by the oppressor. To be burned wrongly.

God, do you still love me? Will you save me fro this terrible fate, or will you use it to punish me? God, my lord, my sweet lord, please be merciful!

And then, as I looked down, a guard took pity.

He fashioned a cross out of two sticks, and handed them with wonder in his eyes to me.

Light, bright and golden light shone from the heavens as I held it up proud.

"Thank you God! I will not die in vain!" I yelled triumphantly.

Strength filled me for what I prepared to feel, to be burned for no reason that fulfills.

I thanked the man who passed me this torch. This torch of strength that can only come from God.



**A/N: R&R!!**

**Beware the next chapter… :D**

**Shoys.**


	13. Chapter 13: Loss

**A/N: This chapter would be a fine place to stop reading and quit this story if it disgusts you with all the sex and rape…but thankfully this story is almost through and we get to find out later if Dracula will crawl out of his little lusty obsession and hit reality yet. ;**



I felt partially awake I think. The vivid dream was my senses, all of them. I felt myself roll over onto Carleton, hugging his hard, large cold body.

But then I realized Carleton was not this big, nor was his torso hard and muscled, nor would dare think that Carleton would then slide a knee in between my legs and roll over on top of me.

I shot my eyes open to see Dracula perched above me.

I was going to scream but a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shh my darling, you wouldn't want to wake Carleton wouldn't you?" He hissed by my ear, and immediately everything grew cold.

I couldn't open my mouth anymore. It was sealed shut!

"No more words for you tonight! You have caused much distress. Oh yes, much anger too…" He looked deep into my eyes with anger, our noses touching with a malicious grin on his face.

I wanted to scream. I grabbed his arms and struggled, trying to push him off in my panic. All the noise I could make was grunts and squeals through my closed lips. But he wouldn't get off; he still was steadfastly perched on me.

"I'm going to be quick and easy for you Jane. Then I'll take you home for proper punishment." He laughed, pulling down my pants.

I couldn't help the tears in my eyes. Silently accepting my fate, here in a hotel in Transylvania he was going to rape me once again. I couldn't make a distressing sound. In the dark lit only by blue so I could see everything happening, he pulled the covers back and began working on pulling my underwear down my legs, my pants and protection at my ankles. The alarms that were placed in the room must have deactivated, otherwise the Vatican would be here already.

This wasn't supposed to happen; he wasn't supposed to find me!

I struggled harder, gripping and beating on him and trying to roll away, but I couldn't. He pinned my arms down, laying his body full force on to me, settling in between my legs. I could only flex my feet and twitch my thighs in my tiredness from fighting.

I couldn't move that much anymore. Something not of my own doing was holding me still. Something paralyzed me. He smirked, and I realized it was from him.

From the mark on my palms that my arm was numbed, held and entwined with his.

There was nothing I could do but watch him silently pull his pants down a bit and thrust in.

I moaned, arching my back, hardly moving because I couldn't. I wanted to hold onto something, but my fingers didn't obey. I had to lay there and take it all, take the throb of him and the thrusts that hurt, hurt and felt like they were killing me. With his strong hands pushing me into him, his gaze hard and evil as ever, listening with his pointed ears my groans, squeals and my breathing through my nose as I winced with each deep penetration.

He kept on doing it, on his hands perched on me, still clothed as I was mostly, except our lower area.

Mine being assaulted as I was raped once again. Raped out of a quick want, not for any other reason.

Dracula was different than what he was before all those years ago.

It was sickening how much he, a vampire, had become absorbed into lust.

He began grinding harshly, and I cried silently. I wish I could move, but I couldn't. Nothing I could do but just lay here as he used me.

"Watch me! Watch me make your life hell once more my darling! And it will get worse, it will when you return home. I will punish you worse than before my dear!" He husked onto my sweating terrified face.

I was truly scared.

He began pulling off the bandages on my hips, sliding out for a moment to lick the blood from the re-opened wound he sliced. Then after licking them for awhile he slid back inside me to rock back and forth, his face burying into my shirt to lick and nibble my cleavage.

Then the lights turned on in the room, and the door was swung open with the Vatican in the door, gasping and drawing their weapons.

Dracula growled and snarled at them, turning his head to face them.

Carleton suddenly snapped his eyes open, as he was lying on the floor and gave a look of surprise to his face.

Hope glimmered in my eyes.

"I hate it when you damn people keep interrupting me." He pulled out, zipping up his pants.

"Get the HELL OFF HER!!" Carleton roared, fangs growing as he pulled a gun out.

"Oh, don't worry, I will. After I am spent with her!" He growled. I just lay there wishing I could speak. Wishing I could move.

"YOU BASTARD YOU!!" Venom screeched behind the group. She had unnatural fury on her face with her daggers drawn. "YOU RAPIST!! EVEN IN A HOTEL ROOM YOU FUCKER!!"

"I am not a bastard Venom. And yes, rapist is a very nice term for me…at least a much nicer version instead of 'fucker'. But don't think I'll spare your life. I already had enough pleasure from you yesterday." He jested.

"This is no time for any damn games count! You are going to die tonight Dracula!" Carleton hissed and stood up hastily.

"I don't think it is a wise idea to attack me and save your lady love little fledgling. You see, I'm the only one that can make her move and speak again." He cooed.

This was not good. I stared pleadingly into Carleton's worried gaze.

"No…No, please, take that spell off!" Carleton pleaded.

"I don't think so, not until she's good and ready to cooperate! Not until she shows me how much she needs me, wants me, and would willingly pleasure me. Until then she speaks no more! Nor can she move against me!" He laughed evilly.

I began crying once more. He stroked his dead, cold fingers on my hot cheeks.

"She has become so disobedient I have to use drastic measures to get her to do things right. Course, killing me will get you nowhere. You wouldn't want a mute to live the rest of her life like this. So, I suggest you drop your weapons, and leave us in peace my good fellow vampires and knights." He tied my pants back on as I watched them drop their stakes, whips and guns.

"We will stop you! We will, and kill that child she carries in her womb!" Carleton said amidst tears he had.

"You are different Dracula, you really have become worse. Have you no values?"

I was touched by Venom's pleading words.

No, this can't be happening! They were letting Dracula take me away, they were letting him now pick me up in his arms and open the hotel window, they were letting me go and suffer a fate worse than death!

But I knew there was no other way.

I must do the unthinkable to get my will and mouth back. I must if I was to escape and speak properly again!

That was what I thought as I huddled from the cold of the wind as Dracula flew towards his castle. Towards a terrible fate. Towards my humiliation.



**A/N: Thanks for the only person reviewing, ForeverACharmedOne! big round of applause**

**Don't worry, the next chapter will be much better to a happy ending very very soon…Then I can move on with my life!**

**Shoys.**


	14. Chapter 14: Forgivness

**A/N: Well…second to last chapter of a particular sexy fic. ; Well, I have contributed to the Van Helsing M section once again:P**



I awoke only a bit more refreshed, after in my grief had fallen asleep in the arms of Dracula as we flew towards the castle.

I was laid in his black bed once again, grasping the sheets on my front in nervousness since I woke up ten minutes ago. I didn't know what to do. I was dressed in a skimpy nightgown, not even covering most of my thigh. My underwear was still on, thankfully.

I was not moving really, just curled up and silently talking to myself in my mind. My lips could move, but I couldn't speak. Not a sound but my breathing was what I could make.

There was the note on the table that I read. He said that he would be back shortly after taking care of some business before he would come back and discuss my current predicament.

I didn't know what I should do. Lay here and wait for him to rape me again or walk around the castle. And even then, he might punish me if I try to leave this room. If it wasn't locked that is.

I sat up after my boredom of tears. Sliding out of the warmth of the bed, I began walking around the room.

It had dressers, un-lit torches, the candelabra candles on the wardrobes and walls lighting the room in their strange blue flame. Everything was cold around and the windows frosted with the cold of autumn, more like winter here in the mountains. The glass was cracked in some places, and as I looked there was the moon shining in the cloudless sky.

Then the door creaked open, and Dracula waltzed in humming a tune.

I didn't look back, only bowed my head and shivered at the window. I hated him so much. Hated him for everything he did to me, besides raping and killing my family and raping my friends, raping me definitely more than ten times.

"Good evening my petite." He greeted. I looked back to see him pull his jacket off and hang it on the dusty black armchair.

"I see you aren't in the best of spirits. Maybe that can go away, if you promise me a little more…respect…to your master." He said orating his words dripping with ill-content. He began moving towards me.

Sighing, I faced him, allowing him to see the hurt and tears in my eyes. My face spoke of hate, spoke of suffering and most importantly, the fear of what more he would do. As he started striding closer I backed up against the window.

"So, my love, I have come up with a little bargain." He now had me against the wall with his hands on my hips. I didn't dare leave my gaze from him.

"You will do what I will say for the rest of your life, everything, and you will not try to harm or betray me, and you will welcome my advances, and bear my children." He said. I gulped at what he was demanding.

"Or if not, you will be raped and forced to do this anyways with greater pain and never speak again." He grinned. He moved in closer to me, closing the gap between us at last.

I sniffled. Here was the chance to not live the rest of my life in torture and pain, and be able speak too. But still it was wrong, still it was to willingly give up the fight and let him use me as his consort for the apocalypse.

I must do something to get my voice back before the Vatican comes and kills him, sealing my voice with his death.

There was nothing but play the part I must do. As always, there was no escape. As always, I saw no other way.

Shuddering against the wall, I nodded with tears starting to fall.

"Swear it! Swear on your sword…" He pulled out with black gloves the glittering holy weapon.

I gasped, wondering where it had been all this time. Here I would bind to the word of the holiest thing in the area, and nothing can break it.

I didn't keep promises anyways. I would have to break it to live. I placed my hand on the hilt, feeling the beautiful ivory and a strange, pleasant feeling through me. I nodded then too, sealing my fate.

"That's a good girl. Now, you understand don't you? You can't always win, but I am letting you get something out of it! Power, pleasure, and happiness!" He said holding my face and kissing me.

But I didn't want power to destroy good, I didn't want excessive amounts of pleasure, and I didn't want happiness when I kill someone or give birth to a demon child! No, this is only till they come, till help finally does swing around. Yes, till they save me…

"Now, show me your appreciation. Make love with me to seal the bargain…" He said in a husky voice as we both stared in each other's eyes.

I would have burst into tears otherwise, but now I must do this, to buy some time, and I was in no position to disobey.

I began unbuttoning his shirt, no ease with my nervousness and trembling of the buttons. Dracula in return was slipping the slutty night gown off. I pulled his shirt off, him helping to slide the gossamer silk off his pale body. The nightgown was at my feet. Only black lingerie was on my body.

I looked up into his eyes with the need to sob, to hold onto anything. It was like yesterday in the coffin room. But I wanted to prove a point then. Now there was nothing but to wait.

I never desired him to this point. I never was afraid of sex, until he showed me. Until he made it into a thing to fear, to not want to experience.

He took my arms, laying the sword on the dresser, and guided me towards the bed grinning in complete triumph. Leading me and sitting me down on the bed in front of him, I knew what he wanted me to do.

Sighing, I once more began unzipping his pants and pulling them down, and untying his boots while he kicked his last articles of clothing off.

"You have learned well my love. Offer yourself!" He cooed. I nodded with tears starting to brim, but I quickly stopped. I crawled to the end of the bed, laying my head on a black pillow to stare at the ceiling and sighed.

He began crawling towards me, now perched above me and settling himself in between my legs and began grinding. I gave a feeble gasp, and started to moan. But I couldn't with my voice gone. I just gawked and shivered silently, holding on to him as he rubbed around in circles, the thin black fabric of my underwear keeping it from invading. I gave a buck and moaned some more, silently.

"Would you like your voice back?" He chuckled. I nodded vigorously as he pulled away.

"Then show me your appreciation, your craving! And when you truly feel me then you shall properly sing!" He hissed, getting off me so I could sit up.

He held my marked hand for only a moment, but immediately instructions went into my mind. I knew exactly what he wanted me to do. If I didn't my voice would not ever rejoin my body, nor would my freedom and sanity.

I reached behind me and unhooked my bra, tossing it off the bed. I gave a shallow breath before I grasped his head and pulled his eager smiling mouth to my chest.

This was torture.

"Yes, that's it! Oh yes, you have learned my dear…" He pushed me down to the mattress and began pulling the bandages off my body. With his hands he first however began squeezing, teasing, nibbling and licking my breasts. I tried to squeal, moan, anything but my voice wasn't back yet. I just silently arched my back, digging my fingers into his scalp, and opening my mouth to say nothing at all. He continued, licking the un-bandaged wounds. They were healed immediately. He brought each breast into his mouth, suckling and tugging,

I began to cry as his mouth moved down my body, licking and healing the claw marks all over me. His mouth got lower and lower on my sweating body, licking around my navel and his hands grasping my hips as his tongue went over my juncture.

I willingly spread my legs, knowing I must survive as always, knowing that I would let him do this.

With his fangs, I watched him slice my underwear and flick it off from his mouth. He stole a smiling expression at me before he opened his hand, revealing a glowing white orb.

It was my voice.

"I wish so much to hear your voice again. I think you deserve it back, for me to hear the moans and squeals of your suffering!" He laughed, letting the orb suddenly fly towards me.

I screamed, and with my mouth open I seemed to swallow it. The strange warm vapor I thought tickled my throat as it fell into place. My scream finished, and my gasps of breath were my own voice.

"I hate you, I really do." I said. My voice was a bit raspy, but I hadn't spoken for a whole day basically.

"But you will change hate to love I am afraid to say. Or not afraid to admit actually, my dear. You have already lost to a bargain. Now, you shall welcome whether you like it or not what I will do to you every day!" He hissed. His face then dove down into my womanhood, thrusting his tongue in and tugging at the folds with his teeth.

I squealed at first, and then I lay back down on my back from being propped up on my elbows to submit myself to this. This, the torture that I keep letting him do, the oral sex and more that seemed to be all that Dracula did with his existence.

As I lay for him, moaning and arching my back in submission, I thought about why this was happening, how I could get out of this, how my life would be if I let him win.

Pain, suffering, and the fact of experiencing sexuality that is never needed, that should not exist as a drive for Dracula's plans as a productive thing to do with his day or to force upon another.

A plan began to formulate. I had had enough of just laying here or undressing for him and allowing myself to have sex with him. There was my sword on the dresser at the far end of the room.

There was a chance.

I sat up and gave a deep breath, kicking my legs and beginning to pull away from his eager drooling mouth.

"What are you doing my love?" He hissed, holding onto my legs as he pulled my squirming body underneath him.

"I'm sick and tired of all this! I will not submit myself ever again to this evil and unwanted sex! I will not bear the children of the apocalypse!" I yelled. I don't know where I got the courage at that moment except for the strange and comforting feel of warmth inside my body.

"Oh, yes you will! You have submitted to a contract my dear! One not easily broken!" He hissed and pinned down my struggling arms to glare in my face.

"I don't give a damn! I swore on my own sword without words! It isn't VALID!!" I screamed at him. Still I fought, still I kicked and twisted, but he held me still.

"I'm going to have to punish you for such disobedience! And remember, you are WEAK!! Look at how you have been giving up! You will, you will lose, and it will be for the better to surrender now!" He roared. Then he let go of my arms to flail around and try to have leverage to pull away, but his hold now on my thighs was too strong. And then my struggles ceased when he gave a big thrust inside me.

I screamed and shuddered, before I started to try to pull away again. But he kept thrusting and pounding, watching my hurt contorted features as I cried out and groaned with my lack of strength to pull away. I had only managed to prop up on my elbows, clawing on the sheets to get away from the painful and cringing things to my body he had been dealing out everyday for these past two October and September days.

"I will escape, Dracula!" I screamed at him as he gave one final thrust to dwindle my voice down to a cry of pain. Then he slapped me once again with anger in his growls.

"You will call me MASTER!! And you shall NEVER ESCAPE!! I will make you so hurting and exhausted that you cannot move!" He growled menacingly, pushing down on my chest to lay me flat on my back as I struggled from the weight. I gripped his strong arm and dug my nails into his tense skin, as I hissed in pain from the painful grinding inside me. He had a terrible look of rapture and laughing as he tortured me once more.

"I'm not g-going to b-beg from you!" I yelled at him, finally digging my nails in to puncture and bleed him. He growled and bore his fangs.

"Oh, then can you MOAN!?!" He thrust in and began moving back and forth, picking up the pace.

I did moan, but refused to break out in tears. And with an angry gleam, with my wants to kill, with the sudden surge of strength against my enemy…

"I WILL NEVER MOAN FOR YOU EVER AGAIN!" I yelled in his face.

There was no more pleasure coming from my lower regions. I was blocked from it with my will.

And that was when knocked his arm away and grasped his head.

I twisted his head, and his body fell limp.

Quickly taking a few breaths, I slid out and began crawling off the large bed.

I stood on the floor, picking up my bra and putting it back on and slipping the nightgown back on. I quickly rummaged through the wardrobes to find some old thongs. They would have to do. Along with the extra sheet I wrapped around myself.

I didn't mind the cold floor when I ran to the dresser to hold the sword. My sword, my glorious sword that is my only weapon now. It killed Dracula before, so why not now?

"GET BACK IN BED!!" Dracula commanded. I almost gasped as he sat up and held his head, moving it back in place.

"Never!" I yelled, pointing the sword I pulled out of the white-wood scabbard. The glow of the imbedded yellow diamonds on the shiny silver blade and the golden hilt dazzled and glowed in the room. I was momentarily stunned, giving Dracula time to get out of bed and start walking towards me.

"Oh, you will…you will get under those covers, you will carry my children, and you will have sex with me!" He roared and tried to leap at me.

I ran to the door. I ran with only the fear of him to be wary, the rest with my courage I had to stand up and fight him. To fight if he attacks.

Then, with my sword trying to gouge the door open, I watched out of the corners of my eyes as he came closer. He had snarling features to him, and I pulled my sword out just in time to slice a neat red line on his chest. He recoiled a bit, giving a hiss of pain as I ran backwards.

I tripped. He gave a smile as he leaped on me.

I gave a stab of the sword.

He now was impaled through the chest, but not the heart. He gave a terrible scream.

With rolled off me with the sword sticking out of his stomach, I quickly got up screaming, banging on the door, anything to get out of this hellish situation.

I was scared and deeply inflicted with something I never did before. To stab deep with a weapon I never wanted to do, but here I did, with him struggling on the floor to pull it out as he roared with frustration and pain.

And the door opened, with Carleton grabbing me. The sheet around my nightgown was pulled off from the grasp in Dracula's hand. I grabbed Carleton with sobs as he dragged me away, carrying me down the hall away from the roars of Dracula.

The rest of the holy and draconic order flooded into the bedroom. I assumed a battle was going on in there as we ran. Ran and ran down the stairs to the great hall while I continued to hug and sob.

There was only so much a woman could endure. I endured it all it seemed.

But of course there was more. But I didn't want to experience it. I didn't want to live and see Dracula anymore.

Sexuality is but a natural function of all living things.

But this union wasn't at all.

Nor was it natural.

There I and Carleton kept running. Running only half way through the hall of fire I had kept seeing so often within the past few days.

Could both orders kill him? I doubted it. The sword I had I was told the only thing that had worked several times. Dracula I hope from the wounds I already gave him with that weapon might be weak enough for death!

I was wrong. Because he just reappeared fully clothed except for the blood dripping and soak of it on his chest.

Carleton stopped and was reaching to his gun, but Dracula was quicker and tripped him as his arms went underneath me to catch me as Carleton fell. Dracula quickly stole a kiss from my screaming lips as he brought my scantly-clad form against his cold, bloodied chest.

"Miss me?" He hissed, but his menacing glare was short lived from the fact Carleton tripped him. We fell onto the floor, I in Dracula's arms as he was flat on his back. Dracula must have been pretty weak to have fallen that easily.

"Alright Dracula, you're gonna get it!" Carleton growled as he dragged me away. I quickly began running as fast as possible in my flustered, panicky state.

Sr. Marcy was at the open door, helping to ward off the surrounding Dwergi with spears against her. She was defenseless with any weapons except the rosary, the wafers she was scattering and the fistful of garlic she waved in front of them. The Dwergi were chattering in anger as some clutched their smoking, wafered faces. I heard the sound of vicious battle behind me as I tried to get to the protection of Sr. Marcy.

The Dwergi turned and raised their spears, running towards me to attack.

"**DON'T HARM HER!!**" Dracula yelled from the carnage I didn't want to see. The Dwergi stopped advancing on me, quickly backing away for me to reach the safety of Sr. Marcy.

"Jane! Oh, I'm so glad! What happened to you?" She quickly said.

"You could expect! With what I'm wearing, I just put it on after he had took it off!" I said, hiding behind the garlic. Ironically, the Dwergi didn't move until the fighters led by Joseph and Venom came down the stairs battle ready.

I watched more importantly the battle between Dracula and Carleton.

Dracula was pinning down Carleton, his hellbeast body black and rippling with thick muscles, an inhuman face with spines from his body and scratches on his face healing. So was Carleton, struggling from the iron grip his neck was under and wringing Dracula's neck also. Carleton was a skinnier one with a dark gray body, a more human face with green slit eyes against the red and blue of Dracula's. Both were squirming and gasping as their spines and necks were cracking. Dracula had his eyes bulging but still was in more control in squeezing the undead life out of Carleton. He was losing as Dracula chuckled, Carleton's neck bleeding from the claws that stabbed through and were ripping tendons and muscle ligaments out. Carleton's furied and hissing expression was dying down into pale, bleeding and excruciating pain, his eyes bulging and then dropping with his wide fanged mouth as his head was being mutilated and shredded off. His grip on Dracula's neck fell as his clawed fingers scrabbled for a hold on the strong arms of Dracula.

"NO!!" I screamed. I began running franticly to stop Dracula.

I won't let him kill my savior! My love!

"**Your Carleton shall die as will all who DARE oppose ME!**!" Dracula roared as he continued.

Father Joseph as I ran intercepted me.

But it was only to shove the glowing sword into my hands.

Dracula turned his evil bloodied mouth to quickly disengage and hover off as I swiped at him with the sword. The massive body of Dracula, a beast with black fur and talons, had traces of fear on him.

The sword scared him. It was the weapon I needed to kill this devil.

Standing over the hellbeast body, not as large and scary as Dracula's was, Carleton clutched his neck and kept hacking blood, slowly but surely healing as I protected him with the glowing sword.

There was a purpose in my mind. My purpose, fueled by the goodness and the strength I unexplainably felt now from the weapon, was clear.

The gloom of the arena of the hall of fire was disappearing in my eyes.

There were ghosts around me.

An old man with curly white hair, a young light brown haired freckled son, an Irish vampire, several others that I did not recognize.

As Dracula gave a roared and began diving down onto me, I recognized some of the shadows and ghosts that were floating around among the living.

My mother, Mary Ruthven, and by her side was the shining figure of the fedora wearing Gabriel Van Helsing. Along with them as they fondly looked on to me, I standing still with bravery to stab with the golden weapon, was Lord Ruthven himself and Carleton's father I'm sure.

As Dracula closed in, I looked to my sides at what was also holding the weapon in my hand.

Anne Van Helsing.

And silver-armored Joan de Arc.

We all gave the same battle cry as we plunged it into the heart of Dracula.

He screamed unearthly and long, shattering the glass in all the windows and Dracula falling back, crashing in the slow motion view I had of the situation.

As he fell, so did me on top of him, still clutching the sword.

In a few deep breaths as the two apparitions were still with me, holding on as Dracula convulsed and turned back into human form.

Fully clothed, pony tailed, scratched up and covered with blood as it spurted black from the wound; he breathed his last words as his face went to peace.

"So have ye…all come to punish? The one…that died…at my birth, and…ye the enemy's…daughter I…wished to create…life…and there who truly…holds the sword…hast thou…carry a child…I shall only…see in heaven…or hell if…my true lord…forgives me…" He gave a wheeze, but I held firm the blade in his chest. With bloody hands he gripped it, the red in his eyes gone.

There was something different here.

Black smoke was rolling out from the black blood and wounds, as if evil was dissipating from him.

He had a human face now.

"Forgive me…forgive my rage and…jealousy to…fall onto the path…of darkness…to allow my body…possessed by Satan…forgive the pain…I myself…Vladislaus Dragulia…created with the will of…evil…I as Prince of Walachia…would never rape for…over and over again…in lust without…thy choice of death…or to execute revenge…Forgive my trespasses…onto you thy precious virgin Anne Van Helsing…for killing thee…and suffer thy battles between thee…and un-holy matrimony…and onto you sweet Jane Angie Dawson…for they body violated and subjected to unfair trades…and forgive me Saint Joan de Arc…for your burning from the devil's decree…to get thee dead when I twas…born to kill…to allow the sanity of my conscious…burn." Dracula orated.

I began crying, as were the other two sprits around me.

_I forgive thee Count Vladislaus Dragulia for taking me as your wife, and forever for hundreds of years to try and use me, hurting me, killing all that could help me live happily. You made me for what I was, but I forgive you now. May God and I the saint commence you to the heavens._ Anne swore, giving the sign of the cross.

"I f-forgive you Count Dracula f-for raping me and d-destroying my l-life. B-But I hope to live h-happily now without y-you alive to h-hurt me in t-temptation. You m-made me now to r-remember the torture forever. I h-hope God and the saints carry you to h-heaven in f-forgiveness." I sniffed with tears. He looked so helpless, so sorrowed, so…so…

_I forgive thy body Prince Vlad of Walachia to fall under the path of evil and allow thyself to be possessed by the essence of evil. Through you I curse the devil that sent me to death so I could not asunder to the needs of the lord after my home was saved to reinstated power. So I could not help the Walachians be freed with your death eternal, so all this should not have come to pass. I forgive thee, I forgive with all my grievances and to carry ye to the heaven that I and Anne live therein._ The passive, calming and commanding voice of Joan resounded the loudest through the hall of the heavenly powers she held. Truly, I was in the glowing glittering presence of a saint.

"I am…eternally grateful…I shall see thee…then in…heaven…and watch over…my son…that I wrongly…illegitimated…and so…sweet Jane, my…hurt Jane…I never loved you…but you Anne…I truly, truly…love you…I want to love again…I want to be with…you at last my…angel…" Dracula whispered his face serene.

I was still sobbing, still clutching the sword in tears. I was happy that he was going faithfully, but in tears of sorrow. A man was dying.

Not a beast anymore, but a man.

A man that was dying, for the good of mankind.

But he could only now realize at last his humanity when he lay in death.

When his heart began feebly beating its last.

"Gabriel…I feel…joy…love…sorrow…I am no…longer…hollow…"

Dracula with a peaceful smile and tears down his face sunk his head back onto the floor, giving some gasping breaths.

I froze as I hung on the sword's handle when the ghostly apparition of Anne bent down and held his face. Eyes closed, she kissed him.

And his hands went around her transparent golden body as he kissed back, giving a sigh of ecstasy as he passed on to the heavens.

Anne's kiss retreated as she looked at me, and then to the healed body of Carleton.

_I love him, I really do. And you love Carleton Jane Dawson. Watch over your child well, and watch Carleton too. Love him, for he needs it_. Anne spoke, letting go of the sword and standing up.

"I do love Carleton, I really do. And I will bear the child, the Dhampyre that I shall raise." I said, still clutching the sword. "I hope that Count Dracula will find happiness in heaven with you and the Lord." I spoke solemnly.

It was then the apparition of Joan de Arc pulled me up, and we both stared in each other's eyes. The blue, the body, everything that was me but not, her hair a short brown and wearing the silver. He banner on her breast plate was of a white lily.

_Vladislaus Valerious will know true happiness_. _There in happiness and knowledge shall he the last, true Prince of free Walachia is at peace after deaths and the destruction he has created. We are all connected, we both are. _Joan spoke. _Let the good man Dracula at last have a son, after all he has done for the good of this world, though little, he hast cast his forgiveness. It was not his personality or entities mind that caused for the centuries. It was the evil possessed. He was fooled, as were our intents he exacted onto action. You will not join him yet._

"I don't feel like living after all that has happened. I don't feel like it at all. All I felt, the rape, the fire, my parents…everything, I was placed into this world through my past. The past that is not Jane, but Anne, which was Joan's!"

_You are young, and there is no threat anymore to hinder your life except the threat of natural human intents. You can now return to the society of now and live in peace after your ordeal. From there, your future will only be decided by yourself. _Joan said, before grasping my shoulder with her gauntlet gloves. Then she departed, starting to dissipate into the air as her silver dust began swirling into the night air through the window.

I just stood there, by the body of Dracula impaled with a sword.

And then I saw Anne carrying the body of Dracula, they both golden in shimmering transparency.

And then the last memory of Anne I ever had replayed in my mind.

The memory of I, holding the freshly bitten and dead body of Carleton, while in the rain of the fields of home after Dracula left from the battle, of Joan de Arc carrying the body of the king of France.

Dracula dead in her arms, I didn't even notice his old body turn to dust besides me.

Her eyes beckoned as they both vampires disintegrated into the spiritual sunbeams that were how they went into the heavens. The eyes beckoned to outside.

Without thinking clearly, I grabbed the sword that had fallen with the dust of Dracula's body and ran, ran as fast as possible with the speed and endurance I had from anew.

The doors opened on their own accord. I ran into the no longer the chill of the night. For there in the clouds were the shapes of them all.

People I have and have not met from all the pasts of me and the other two strong women, now dead, were in the clouds. They were happy, some with tears of happiness and among them was Gabriel, Anne, Joan and Dracula, his hair free and wearing the turban and clothing of his people the Walachians.

_Thank you, my sweet Jane. I couldn't have died without you. _Said Vladislaus.

_It's only your body, nothing more. Remember that always. _Anne said.

_Live, live and be happy. Your time will come. _Joan nodded.

I smiled the first, truly happy smile in the longest while.

And Carleton and Venom were holding onto me as I cried happy tears at the shape in the clouds.

_I will remember you all always. _I said in my thoughts.

I felt the stirrings of the child in my womb.

He will be a great son, I promised.

The past can be forgotten, and people can be forgiven.

I looked to the morning horizon as the glittering, golden sun rose into the heavens and prepared myself for a new life.

We all brought a great evil to peace.

I hugged Carleton, and kissed him.

He kissed back.

We were all going to be very happy together.

Yes, happiness at last.

Love, which was what I wanted.

Love was what I was going to get finally.



I hugged onto Ruthven as I burned, burned and let the flames of the sun burn my tired, naked body exhausted from the constant battles I had and from years before, from the ordeal of fire that I never truly experienced, from the constant attacks against my life as I killed vampires and ran, ran from the will of Dracula. For he created me, for he made me into this denizen of darkness though I yearned for light. I Anne Van Helsing however at last met her match in the same sunlight that moments before killed Dracula. And here, I would not die alone.

The good and weary heart of my great-great grandfather was burning into dust with me. I hoped with him would the taint of evil of his vampire nature leave him. And then, at last, I can join him and the rest of the family in heaven.

At last I can have peace and knowledge. At last in the end of the great battle here, I will be happy and safe.



**A/N; One more chapter to go! **

**Sorry I had to kill Dracula…but he became so lusty and obsessive to live.**

**Shoys.**


	15. Chapter 15: Peace

**A/N: Ahh…the end of the darkest and most M-rated thing I have ever written. :P Enjoy the last chapter!**



"Mircea, don't stay out too long!" I called to my son, as he frolicked out in the cloudy day of spring. Mircea was 10 years old by now, his long silky black hair blowing effortlessly in the wind with his green baseball cap. He ran of course faster than his younger sister Joanna, her golden hair in a pigtail that bounded behind her. Both were Dhampyres, and though any other mother might be ashamed of marrying a vampire, I wasn't.

Dracula's and Carleton's children were safe from the world, home schooled and kept away from prying eyes and out of danger to not be tempted with their vampire nature. My children didn't look any different from any other except they were pale skinned, sharper teeth of course; I let them eat their steaks and burgers hardly cooked. We had established a small farm in the several acres of field, with pigs, goats, a cow or two, ducks and chickens. We had a steady supply of eggs, meat, and milk and of course, blood. Carleton was a full fledged vampire, so he couldn't come out in the day with his kids. And he demanded a larger quantity of blood, unlike the pint-a-day I had to give to our children.

Course, the kids didn't mind. On particularly sunny days when we went swimming, hiking, field trips to museums and once to an amusement park on a cloudy day, we dressed them with sunglasses, hats, long sleeves and pants with plenty of water with some blood capsules Carleton made by drying blood into a powdered plasma. Better than stealing it from the Purfleet blood bank.

My kids had a different sleep schedule. They napped no matter what in the middle of the day and were sluggish whenever it was hot and sunny out. They were most active at night, but by midnight till around 4:00 they had the urge to sleep. I would often wake up in the night when they were younger with them running on the walls, literally and raiding the cookie and the blood in the bottles that I mixed in their milk as toddlers. I still bear the fang marks on my breasts, which have proved useful when the babies drank milk and blood from the re-opened wounds.

My job besides active mom? What money could I make for the house and car, tax, food and water maintenance? I worked as a best-selling author of several vampire novels, writing dramatized adventures and romances from college with one year-old Mircea on board heavily influenced from my experience. Besides the moderate success from my writings and as a background music piano player for the local weddings, parties' miles away and such, I got a monthly check from the Vatican. Carleton helped too, being a security guard at the steel factory on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday nights. We had a steady flow of income, and as for extra blood Mircea and Carleton were planning on their first deer hunt. Carleton often went out to hunt rabbits, deer and stray dogs for dinner. Only I, a human, never partook and ate the steak and roast along with the kids. Though they were Dhampyres, they could eat solid food and blood.

"Vell, vey seem to be fine today." Said Auntie Venom from the talk-chip. She was living with us also, and as the kid's 'Aunt' acted as a baby-sitter, teaching the finer points of vampirism.

I had already revealed to my smiling children throwing paper airplanes that they were part-vampires. They grew up with it, they lived with human and Nosferatu.

Venom was awake in her coffin in the basement, talking to me with the talk-chip. Course, she as a vampire could monitor their heartbeats through the ground and the adrenaline. Such was the very advanced power of a vampire over 150. Though I was powerful with the pistol and the sword, she and Carleton were the most advanced with their daggers, stakes and weapons. They were our protection against intruders and other evils, if they rose up and found us.

There, in the twilight on the hill stood protective Mircea in his cap and baseball outfit. He looked like his father, and his favorite game was the American game of baseball. He stood strong and erect with his father's nose and somewhat pointed ears sticking out from the shimmering black hair. The only difference was, oddly enough, his green eyes instead of Dracula's blue. He stood, laughing from a joke nine year-old Joanna told. She, though a half-vampire with pale skin and an unnatural beauty about her with grace and elegance, was a beam of sunlight. Golden haired, with her face so much like mine and her favorite color yellow. But she had her father's green eyes. She had Carleton's nose clearly, and with her smile was more like a mixture between mine and Carleton's. She wore her usual outfit of T-shirt and jeans, with yellow ribbons in her long golden hair as always.

Both were happy children, trusting each other and loving, knowing that they were different, knowing that they were different as of their father and Aunt.

I waved at them as they waved back; pulling out the foldable kites they had in their pockets and start sailing them in the twilight as the sun finally set.

As soon as it was down Carleton was at my side, standing with me as I leaned on the porch. He held me to him, my loving husband that I didn't mind the cold of his arms and body.

I loved him. I was past the fears of intimacy and feelings of pleasure from the past ten years ago. There was nothing to fear from it now.

Love and lust was not the same thing, but combined they were one of the best things in life for body, mind and soul.

Where else could my daughter come from? I went to bed early if I could with him in the bed we shared. Course, the bedroom was covered with darkness of course. I didn't mind really that he could not be with me in the light of day. Nor was I able to stay up all night with him.

But love has found a way, with the next generation we have made.

This is a happy family.

I hope for the sake of our children and mine, that the devil's evil will come no more.

I will raise my tainted children into the goodness of the world.

The past that hurt me made my life. But I am glad I had this past now, otherwise I would not know these secrets of the world I know, and I live in the full knowledge of this world of the undead, of lust and blood, of God and Satan.

But still, as I wandered my gaze at my children, holding hands as they flew the kites in the air as I stood with Carleton. There was peace and happiness in this closed world I lived in.

Here I will spend my days in peace, with my husband and friend, and my children living in the world at last and free.

Dracula was no more.

He was a vampire.

But no more, now he watches his son he made in happiness at last.

I hope he has truly been forgiven.

And I may be granted one thing.

That my family, yes, my family will be troubled by his evils no more.

I had a feeling they won't.

I haven't felt a tingle from my scar for 10 years.



The children of the twilight shall be raised into the light of day.

The sweet mother, the young woman all those years ago who endured a great torture and ordeal over and over again now has past that trauma. People all had the power to forgive, to forget and move on. With the power that was exacted on the being of both saints, three people in all, one would wonder how the sanity of the devil's victim could survive. But she has, as with the other's that had kept their sanity and lives, human or undead, alive to help and save the blood, body and soul of her entity. She now has found love; she has found sanctuary at last.

For the devil's son has finally forsaken the reigns of satanic madness exacted with the simple deed all those 600 years ago.

Both parties, the rapist and the victim, have now found peace.

And his child shall live on with his sister.

Unless, then, evil returns to hinder the already troubled life of the half-breeds dead and alive.

The End

**A/N; Well…the end of the Blood Ballades…unless people force me to continue on. **

**I'll never write a fanfic with THAT much SEX in it. Though, really you won't see a fanfic in awhile…I'm working on a story that isn't a fanfic and will be published on DeviantART:D**

**So…see you all sometime! It will be awhile before I do a fanfic…but I will still continue to read and review your stories! sobs Bye for a long while!**

**Shoys.**


End file.
